Legacies
by ShadowMoonDancer
Summary: What if Harry wasn't as lucky as he seemed all those years at Hogwarts? What if there was someone other than Snape and Dumbledore watching out and protecting him? Could the prophecies not have been just for him? Post DH 1 yr pre-epilogue.
1. Secrets and Realizations

Thanks for any of you that have waited patiently for the rewrite, for anyone reading this for the first time I am making several editings to fix a few points so I can get the story where I want it. sorry. I willl be leaving the chapters that I already have posted up and when I get them fixed I'll have a nice author's note to tell you that they are fixed.

**Full Summary: _The same night that Harry was born to his parents so was another. The Healer wanted to try to save the little girl from hardships and sent her to live with another family. Now, eighteen years after the fall of Voldemort she comes forward and introduces her self. She shows how Harry wasn't as alone as he thought he was and that she shared some of his worst hardships in her own why. _**

**Disclaimer:_ If I owned the Harry Potter world my writing would be more British and less southern United State accented with some Northern United Statian _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets and Realizations

"Hurry children, the train will be leaving in a few minutes. Raymond and Lissil, have you got everything? Romulius, Heather, please stay with them at least until lunch; you remember how it was your first year."

"Yes Matron," said a tall laky youth with a pale completion and dark hair. He had already changed into his robes and had a Slytherin snake pin on his left shoulder.

" I'll make sure that he does Madam," grinned a long blonde haired girl with blue eyes that could light up a room. On her left shoulder was the lion of Gryffindor. The boy looked at her and elbowed her playfully.

"Behave you two. You're suppose to be giving an example for the younger ones." The woman that these five called Mama or Matron ran the wizarding orphanage where they lived. None of them were actually her children, but she treated them as if they were. She was a tall woman, her robes were a little worn but in good shape. Her hair was a dark red color. The smile that covered her face had cheered a many a child. Her hazel eyes filled anyone who looked at them with a sense of belonging.

"Now you two," she said addressing the ones that were about to start their first year, "don't let anyone scare you with stories about the Sorting, okay? It's not that bad, and remember, I don't care what house you are put into. Your home always be at Sanctuary until you decide to leave." The train whistles started to blow and the young woman pushed them towards the train. "And tell Leonard that I expect an Owl telling me everything," she yelled as the train started off.

She followed the train to the edge of the platform. She wasn't the only one, a young man in his mid-thirties with untidy black hair wearing glasses stood almost beside her. She could just barely see the lighting bolt scar but she knew it was there. Most of the other parents had left by this time leaving just her the black haired man and a group on mainly red heads in the middle of the platform and three children. "_Well, Nurse finally released me of my promise not to contact him. He's right there go talk to him," _she mused turning an old stone ring on her finger. After several moments of thinking she decide to talk to him.

Harry Potter, the man that she was arguing with herself over, had walked back to the others of his group. They had almost reached the wall that divided them from the non-magical world. "Harry Potter! Mister Potter I need a word with you please." The group turned at her call.

"Look Harry another bold admirer, want us to hold her off so you can get away?" said one of the red headed men grinning.

"Ron, shush. I don't think she is an admirer." Said a bushy brown haired woman next to him elbowing him at the same time.

"Hermione's right Ron. I saw her putting on students and I think I remember her from the DA. She probably just wants to say hi," Harry said as his youngest two looked up at the woman.

"Hello, I don't know that you remember me. I was in the DA with you," she said, not even winded from her jog. "I was told to give you this when I was released from my promise. He said that it would help you understand better. Harry I'm your twin sister," ended the woman quietly, handing over the note.

At first Harry and the others just gaped at her like fish out of water. Harry took the note and opened it. He instantly recognized the curly handwriting even if he couldn't believe the words.

Dear Harry, 

If you are getting this letter I have most likely passed on. I wanted to help her tell you in person but it seems that this will be impossible. The nurse in the hospital where you were born wanted to protect your sister, so in the confusion that happened with the storm going on outside she gave the baby girl, your sister, to another wizarding couple that had miscarried their child. While she was sworn not to tell you who she was she did her best to help you when she could. It is time for you to repay her.

Albus Dumbledore

When Harry finished reading the note he passed it to Ginny and really looked at the girl for the first time. He could see it now. While she was older than any of the photos he had of his parents, she looked almost exactly like his mother except for two things. Her nose had the same mixture as his own, and where he had his father's looks except for his mother's eyes, she had her mother's looks and her father's eyes. The sudden realization hit him with such a force that he nearly stumbled into the dividing wall. Ginny recovered from her own shock just in time to catch him.

By then the note had been passed around to all the adults, and they were all staring at her. She looked down at the ground turning bright red with their stares. Hermione was the first to snap out of her astonishment. "Boys!" she yelled, "Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" She was glaring at the red-haired group while keeping an eye on Harry to see how he took this new turn of events.

Finally he gulped and said, " You're right. We do need to talk. Now would be a good time."

"I can't, Harry. I have to get back."

"Back were?"

"I run a wizard orphanage, and a friend of mine is watching the younger children. But his wife doesn't like me, so I need to get back so she won't get too mad at him," she said, taking a little courage from each word.

"Right. Err how'd you get here?"

"The six of us Flooed to Diagon Alley and then caught a bus here."

"Well why don't you ride back with one of us? We don't live far from here, and then you and I can Floo to the orphanage, " said Harry calming down some.

"Actually the Weasley family should know as well, all of them if it is possible. That is, if you don't mind."

Harry looked at the others. They shrugged. He turned back to his sister and said, "Okay, how about we meet back at the orphan in, say, three hours. That way we can contact the others and see if they can come. If they can't we'll think of something. Sound good?"

"That should work," she said with a small smile. She then glanced at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh cow pox! Shela is going to be pissed. Sorry… got to go. If I don't get back soon, Roger won't be able to help me for a while. Bye!" With that she turned and disapparated.

"Er, how are we supposed to get there if we don't even know where it is?" Hermione stated with her usual quick response.

"I think she realized that too," Ron said, putting an arm his wife and pointing. An eagle-owl Patronus flew towards them. It landed on a nearby rail and said, "The address is Sanctuary Orphanage." Then it disappeared.

"Sounds appropriate, anyway. Can we go get something to eat now?" said Ron with his usual gusto.

The group laughed at this and left.

After she sent off her Patronus, the woman turn and walked through the gate towards the place she called home. It didn't look like much -- only a small town house -- but the yard was full of children. A tall rosy-cheeked man with dark brown hair cut short walked towards her and waved. "They behaved well. One of the babies has a rash, but you should be able to take care of it quickly, Martha."

"Thanks Roger. Sorry for being so long," she said, smiling.

"It's fine…" He stopped and looked at her and continued, " You told your brother, didn't you? You told him finally. How'd it go?" he said with a smile.

"How did you know? " she responded with surprise.

"Most Slytherins had parents that were or became Death Eaters. Some us students used pictures of the Potters for dart boards. I recognized you as your mother's daughter." he replied with a shrug.

"Was there anyone else?"

"No, don't worry. That game got very boring quickly and the pictures were taken down soon after you arrived. I think Professor Snape got tired of seeing James's pictures. We all knew how they hated each other.

Martha just nodded. "You had better get going. I don't want Shela coming over here looking for you again."

The man laughed and walked out of the gate to disapparate.

Martha turned and made sure that all the children were behaving. She then went inside to care for he baby, still wondering at the man that kept her secret so well.

* * *

**I hope that you'll continue to read this story I've worked hard on it, harder then I should of with Calculus homework every night but that teacher can live with me trying to figure this junk out. Anyway now that you've read, REVIEW it's that little purplish blue button down there, you know you want to click it come on click it. It's not that hard. **


	2. Memories

**_Hello again if you've gone on to this chapter it means that I got you curious about Harry's long lost sister. I promise that this is not Mary Sue, I've tried to make it as believable as I could. This chapter has been updated and fixed. Please be patient with me and remember if the AN at the top doesn't say that it's been re edited or betaed then there might be some problems with context_**

**_Disclamer: I'm lazy so I'm not going to disclaim the story every chapter. It is obvious frm my writing style that I'm not JKR.

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Memories

Martha was cleaning up dinner by hand when one of her younger charges, a dark haired girl with deep dark eyes, came racing in.

"Ma'am, there are guests waiting at guest fireplace," the young girl said, tugging on her skirt.

"Thank you for telling me, Lexa. Could you ask Henry and Lucilla to meet me in the living room? With a wave of her wand she sent the clean dishes to the cabinets and left the dirty ones to wash themselves. Wiping her hands on her apron she took it off and put it on a rack.

She then walked to the small sitting room that was full of red headed people. She took a count and saw that they were all there. "Sorry for the wait, I was just doing the dishes."

"That's fine, we were admiring your photo collection," said Harry. Each wall in the room was covered in pictures of children that live or had lived at Sanctuary.

"Yes, the older ones that have graduated Hogwarts came back last year and we had a picture party."

As she finished this statement a boy and girl walked in and looked at her. "Could you two make sure that the little ones get to bed soon?" They both nodded. "Thank you, dears."

"Why'd you sign when you talked, and aren't those two old enough for Hogwarts?" asked Ron taking a seat.

"The reason that they aren't at Hogwarts is because Henry won't talk and Lucilla doesn't want to hear," Martha said sadly. "Henry's parents adopted his cousin Lucilla, but they were killed in a train accident leaving the children orphaned. The Muggles put them into separate orphanages. At Lucilla's orphanage they beat the children and were always yelling at them, while at Henry's they were forbidden to talk except to answer questions. If they did they were beaten. So Lucilla refuses to hear and Henry refuses to speak, and I teach them here," she explained.

"How many children are there here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"At the moment there are thirty-five with five others at Hogwarts."

"How do you feed them all?" asked a shocked Mr. Weasley.

"One day at a time. Some of them have relatives that can't take them in but can send money, while some of the local storeowners send money or food depending on what their business is. The five that have graduated Hogwarts try to send money when they can, but as starting employees with little backing and few connections they can't send much. During the summer the Hogwarts students get summer jobs. That helps, and the Ministry helps out some, but they have other expenses that come first," she replied with a shrug.

"I can try to help in some way. After all, some of these children must be children of Aurors killed in battle, right?" asked Harry.

"Only a few. Most of the children are Muggle-borns, though some are the children of prisoners in Azkaban."

"So you're the one that requests that certain prisoners be brought out during the holidays," Ron said.

"Yes, I really had to convince the Minster on that one, especially since one of them is a high security prisoner. Children need to see their parents; whether their parents were previous Death Eaters or are just in there for a short term. I will not take the children to Azkaban even if there are fewer Dementors."

"I can understand that," Harry said with a shiver.

A knock on the door halted their conversation. Martha turned and saw Henry; he looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Henry. Go on to bed. I'll get the lights when I go," the Matron said with a smile.

Henry turned to go, but his eye caught on Harry's scar and he stared for a second before leaving.

The matron saw this and frowned. Henry wasn't the staring type. She banished the thought from her mind and looked around. The living room was not meant for so many people. Its normal use was for the rare occasion that someone saw her ad in the _Daily Prophet_ and came to interview a child.

"Lets go to the dining room. It is much better equipped for long sitting and story telling," she told the people that had squished themselves onto the couches, chairs, and even on top of the table.

The group followed her out. "I need to check and make sure that the children are all in bed, so please excuse the stops." The others offered their assent. She stopped by four bedrooms of girls and three bedrooms of boys, and then she stopped at the nursery where three babies slept. She not only set a magical baby alarm, but an electronic one as well. When she saw the questioning looks in the eyes of the younger generation she smiled and said, "I like to have a back up just in case." The women nodded seeing the sense of this. The men just shrugged.

"This way now," she said directing them. "There are two more bedrooms where the ones at Hogwarts sleep during holidays. I like to keep them separate so that if they want to stay up late they can do so without bothering the others. Here we are." She showed them into a large room with three long tables and benches. She started to sit at the end of one of the tables when a though came to her. "Actually, it might be easier to show you if you will give me a minute," she said as she scurried out of the room.

"Well, she seems nice enough," said Bill looking at Harry. "A bit shy though."

"I remember Luna Lovegood mentioning her. She rarely spoke, and when Luna knew her she was always changing her hair color. Others in Ravenclaw said that she only started that after her first year," said Ginny hugging Harry.

Harry still seemed lost in thought when his sister came back in. He looked at her still astonished that he had never noticed her. He then saw what she had gone to get. It was a silver stone basin with runes carved around the edge. He instantly recognized it; it was a Pensieve. Harry had used one himself several times before.

"Nurse gave this to me when I convinced her to let me tell you about myself," the woman said, setting the bowl down. "Now I know why. Instead of telling you I can show you. Have you all used a Pensieve before?" Seeing some 'no's' she went on. "It's really easy. Once I put this vial in we'll go back to Harry and my birth." With that she poured in the liquid. The others had gotten up and surrounded the bowl and each of them touched the silvery liquid held in its depths.

Suddenly they were standing in the back of a room. Two women were obviously having babies. The lights kept flickering and they could see the storm outside.

"That is nurse over there," said Martha, pointing to an old witch with light brown hair hurrying back and forth between the two women.

"That looks like an older version of Madam Pomfrey!" the others noticed at about the same time.

"Madam Pomfrey is Nurse Ellington's daughter," Martha explained.

"Just a little bit more Mrs. Potter. We're almost there, then you can rest. Linda could you watch her while I take care of the Zaaberlens's please?" said a harried looking Healer. "Any word on if Catharine can come up soon?"

"Doubtful. They just got in a round of Muggles that have been cursed by Death Eaters, and you know that is going to take some time," the nurse responded, checking Lily Potter's vitals.

"Look, you're an expert at healing curses. I can take care of these two on my own – get down there!" she said, forcefully. The Healer nodded and ran out of the ward.

"We are in a hospital that also serves Muggles, which is why nurse Ellington does not light her wand here in a moment," whispered Martha.

"That means that those two are your adoptive parents." Said Harry nodding to the other couple.

"Yes, if you look at their eyes you can always tell when a Cruciatus curse has been used for too long. Their eyes wander and they can't keep track of things. St. Mungo's released them because they could take care of themselves, because most of the time they were lucid, and because there were people worse off then them."

They then heard a shrill cry come from the Potter's side. Then nurse quickly wrapped a blanket around a very red dark hair baby boy. "Here you go Mr. And Mrs. Potter, a boy," the nurse said, handing the baby to his mother.

"Gosh Harry you were ugly," teased Ron.

"Don't make me get out the baby pictures of you Ron. We couldn't tell what was blood and what was hair, " Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest son

There was a sudden flash of light and then a very loud boom that shook the hospital. The lights then flickered and went out.

"Crud. I'm sorry but I can't light my wand for you all. Mrs. Potter you only have a bit more just to get the afterbirth out. I'm coming Mrs. Zaaberlens." The watching group could see her outline by the flickering lighting outside. "Just a bit more now Mrs. Zaaberlens. The nurse waved her wand to take vitals, a sudden flash showed her dismayed face but a cry from the other bed forestalled anything she was going to say. The group could see that the men only had eyes for their wives. They did not see what happened next. Both women gave a sudden cry and pushed. Mrs. Zaaberlens first, and then Lily Potter. The group could see that the Zaaberlens's baby was deformed. The nurse carried it over just in time to catch the Potter's second baby. The nurse stared at the two babies, one quiet but healthy the other quiet and not moving and so very deformed. She looked at the Potters. The group could tell that she was trying to make a hard decision. Suddenly she turned and wrapped the wriggling baby in a blanket and handed it to the Zaaberlens the deformed baby she put with the after birth, hanging her head.

"I'm going to pause here for a second and explain like nurse explained to me," Martha said quietly as a thick fog shrouded the group. "Nurse knew that the Potter's were completely against Voldemort. She also knew what the Zaaberlens had gone through, and how they had lost their baby. She made the decision to give me to the Zaaberlens to try to protect at least one of us. Our parents already knew about you, but I was born in the dark and they never saw me. So she made the swap and buried the stillborn baby and hoped that no one would ever know." Martha said. "It didn't quiet work out that way though. A couple of days before our birthday some Death Eaters certain that Voldemort was about to strike a critical blow to The Order decide that they wanted some fun; easy fun but not too easy. They came after my adoptive parents. I was found in a kitchen cabinet with the rest of the house destroyed. The police got there first and sent me to an orphanage. Nurse found me seven years later when I was eight. This next memory is from a year before that."

The fog dissipated showing children of all ages getting off an old run down bus with the words St. Bruno's Orphanage pealing on the side, parked in a nice open field. Another bus pulled up be hind it with the words St. Abigail's Orphanage on the side. The second bus was in better shape slightly. One of the last children off the first bus was a small curly haired dark red headed girl wearing glasses. The other children broke up into groups leaving her by herself.

"I had been making odd things happen since I was three. While I wasn't beaten up, it was only because the others were too scared to touch me. Even the adults had little to do with me. I was often left alone. The two orphanages decided to plan a combined outing; that is why the different buses." Martha stated calmly. "I might have gone crazy if they hadn't."

The group watched as the girl wandered over to a rock out cropping and started to play. A pale rosy-cheeked boy with long straggly hair that needed a haircut soon joined her there. They looked at each other for a second. The group had moved closer and could hear the conversation.

"Hi, I'm called Martha. You probably don't want to be seen near me or the others will think you're a freak too," the little girl mumbled.

The boy shrugged. "I'm already called a freak. My name is Roger."

"Why are you called a freak?" the girl asked

"When I get mad things fall. Once a boy was being mean and his shoes stuck together." The girl giggled, the boy scowled and said, "It's not funny "

"Yes it is. Once one of the adults was yelling at me, and the purse she had sat in a chair hit her in the head, but no one had thrown it."

The boy laughed and said, "Yeah, that is funny. Friends?"

"Freaky friends?" the girl sticking her hand out. The boy took it and they sat down and played.

Martha jumped slightly when Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her shoulder.

"That was Roger. He was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts. He helps me around the orphanage sometimes, but he can't do too much. His wife thinks that I going to steal him or something."

"I recognize him," Said Percy, "he was alright. For a Slytherin." He finished with a grimace.

"I thought that you would have had better taste than a Slytherin."

"He was the first person from the wizarding world that I met. Even if he became a Slytherin he was a good friend. He even made Malfoy stop teasing me about living in an orphanage," Martha said defensively.

The fog surrounded them again. "This next memory is another of Nurse's."

The fog disappeared, showing the entry hall of the orphanage. The nurse from the hospital walked up to the reception counter and asked, "Does a Martha Zaaberlens live here?"

"Yes, are you looking to adopt her?" the receptionist said, looking doubtful at the old woman.

"No. I'm kin though, and I was wondering if I might see her every now and then. I'll even donate money every month for her."

"You will have to speak to the Matron about that," the woman said, rising. "Wait one moment and I'll get her." She walked through a door. A moment later she walked back out and said, "Please go in, she can see you now."

The red headed group followed the old nurse through the door into a nice office.

"Ah, I understand that you are interested in one of our children. Martha Zaaberlens, is it? An odd girl that one."

"I'm not here to adopt. I'm distant kin, and am too old to take her. I thought though that I could visit very now and then. I would also be willing to sponsor her."

"The first part is easily done but you see we can't have on child getting better things than the others. If you donate to her you donate to all the children," The matron said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I figured as much. I also know that you will not use it to decorate your office, am I correct?" The old nurse said staring at the matron.

The Matron gulped and said, "Of course not. I'll take you too see her now." The Matron consulted a chart. "She is in the nursery helping with babies. If you'll follow me"

They walked down a hallway that had classrooms on both sides and two dorms full of beds. The matron opened a door to the nursery. A slightly older version of the girl they saw before was holding a baby in her arms gently. An old lady in a wheel chair was smiling at her. "Good child, you always seem to calm the babes down and get them over their colic." The girl smiled at the old woman. Both smiles disappeared when they saw who walked in.

"That was Mrs. Margaret. She was the only adult to treat any of us children with compassion. The others just did it for the government benefits," Martha said with an angry frown.

The old woman took the baby and put it back in its crib before leaving to check on the others. "Martha this is…'

"Hello Martha I'm Mrs. Linda Ellington I'd though you and I could have a nice chat," she said to the little girl. Turning to the Matron she said, "Is there anywhere private where she and I could talk?"

"If you don't mind a bit of dust, next door is empty."

"That will be fine," the old nurse said with a scowl in her voice.

The group moved into the neighboring room. As the door shut, the nurse turned to the little girl and looked at her. The girl, conscious of the woman's stare, fidgeted, picking at her threadbare, patched, gray dress. She jumped when the nurse said suddenly, "Shall we have a seat?" and pulled out a wand and waved it. Two chairs that had been on top of a pile of old furniture raised and flew over to the girl. Just before they landed they shook some, and all the dust came off in a cloud. The witch then sent the cloud away from them. The woman turned to the girl and smiled saying, "Martha, have you ever made something happen when you mad?" The girl nodded with wide eyes.

The fog enclosed the group again. "She told me that there was a reason for the odd things that happened and explained that when I turned eleven I would receive a letter from Hogwarts and I would go to school there. The orphanage became much nicer after that. The Matron sold a lot of her fancy furniture and used the money to get us clothes. I think Matron was scared of Nurse. Nurse also told me about you, Harry, though she didn't make me promise right then. That came later when the letter came. She visited at least once a month. When the Hogwarts letter came she took me out shopping for school supplies. We saw you there with Hagrid and she pointed you out so I would know who you were." She ended as the fog dissipated showing a short line of scared first years. The group was standing next to a stool with an old hat on it.

"Our Sorting!" exclaimed Ron. " Look, here I come!" he said, pointing.

"Yes."

"Martha Zaaberlin," called Professor McGonagall. The red haired girl came forward as Ron left. She sat down on the stool, and after a double-take Professor McGonagall set the hat on the girl's head, from where it slid down to rest on her glasses.

"Well, what do we have here? Another difficult one. Your brother was difficult to place as well. You could go into any of the houses. Your courage and nerve would suit Gryffindor, but your loyalty and patience could take you places in Hufflepuff. And while that mind of yours belongs in Ravenclaw, that slyness and cunning you developed being over looked could put you in Slytherin. Where oh where to put you?" muttered the Sorting hat.

"Please, I made a promise to have the least bit of contact with Harry as possible, but I don't want to be Gryffindor's conflicting house either," she begged.

"Well then it better be Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded as she walked over. Her face was turned to the ground, but her eyes were on the Gryffindor table where Harry sat surrounded by Weasleys.

"Almost done. There are just two more things I want you to see," Martha said. "I'll just skip a bit." There was a blur of motion. When it stopped it showed the feast underway. The young Martha was casting glances at Harry two tables away. "Watch the teachers here," she said. While the teachers ate, Professor McGonagall leaned over to whisper to Professor Dumbledore. With a jerk of his head he looked at the Ravenclaw table, scanning it until he saw Martha. After a closer look he nodded and said something to Professor McGonagall. She frowned and whispered something back. Dumbledore then looked down the table at Professor Snape. Snape was already staring at the girl. Snape nodded to Dumbledore then turned to Professer Quirrell and started talking. The fog rose again.

"This is the last one, but first there is something I have to explain. Harry, you know that there was a link between you and Voldemort, right?" Harry nodded. "Well there is a connection between twins as well. McGonagall recognized me at the Sorting. I was called into Dumbledore's office the next day. He guessed that Voldemort wouldn't know about me if you didn't. Dumbledore had already guessed that there was a connection between you and Voldemort and he told me so. He asked me to help you when I could, without breaking my promise. I accepted, and that is how I knew where you were going in this next part. Something else you might remember from when I was holding that baby and Nurse and the Matron had walked in? The baby's colic had gone away. I did that sort of thing often, which is why I was helping in the nursery. I saw then what others had never seen before. I even had to tell Dumbledore," she said, smiling. "All things have magic, you see. Wizards and magical creatures can call on it, unlike Muggles and other non-magical creatures. Sometimes a witch or wizard is born that can tap into magic without a spell. Nurse called that 'ambient magic.' All youngsters can do it before they get their wands, wands just focus the magic, along with the spell. I can do things without a spell if I need to. I just have to have the will, and the magic will be as strong, if not stronger then with a wand. This is how this next scene happened."

The fog unfurled showing the dining hall again. People where crying and there were several bodies laid out on the floor.

"The battle of Hogwarts!" Ginny said, blanching.

"Yes, watch."

The red haired girl that they had been following was leaning on a table. She was watching Harry. Hermione and Ron had just walked away to hug the crying Weasleys. Harry watched for a second, then turned and ran out. The girl closed her eyes for a minute, tears running down her face. "I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I can't save them all, and I couldn't even save him, but I can save some." She turned to the line of bodies. She saw Professor Flitwick and walked over to him. "Professor there is something I have to do. I need you to trust me. Remember when Professor Dumbledore told most of the faculty that I was Harry's twin?" Flitwick nodded, looking at her with questions in his eyes. "Harry is about to give himself up to Voldemort. I have to do anything I can to protect him. I need you to make me invisible. Please." When she finished, tears were still in her eyes.

"How do you know you can help?" he asked.

"I don't know, really. Please, I have to try. I haven't been waiting six years doing nothing to let him die now," She sobbed.

"You have absolutely not 'done nothing' these past years. I trust you and I am proud to claim you as a Ravenclaw. Disillud!" he finished quietly. The girl blinked out of sight.

"One moment and I'll make it so we can see me."

The girl reappeared, but Harry and the Weasleys could see through her. She walked down the row of dead shaking her head. She stopped at Fred's body with the other Weasleys around it. She frowned then, kneeling down. "He's not dead, just nearly so. I might be able to help if you let me."

"Wh… Who are you? Where are you?" sobbed Mrs. Weasley

"Right here," the girl said placing a hand on her shoulder. The others stared as a hand imprinted there. "Look, the blow to the head made him shut down for a minute, then his heart started beating again and he started to breathe. But the heart rate is slow, and the breathing very shallow. He has bleeding in the brain. I might be able to fix it but I have to do it now!" she finished angrily. The Weasleys moved back and Mr. Weasley held his wife. The ghostly girl put her hands around Fred's still head and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened then a pale blue light flooded Fred and outlined Martha. It lasted about a minute then the girl collapsed back and Fred moved.

"Mum?" he said opening his eyes.

"Fred!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley wrapping him in a hug. "Fred!" Fred closed his eyes and relaxed.

"He probably won't wake again for a while. There are others I want to try to help so I didn't mend the broken bones. Madam Pomfrey can finish fixing him up. And if you don't mind, don't tell anyone about this. Please." Martha said tiredly. She got up and stood when Mrs. Weasley said,

"I'll do anything. You brought my baby back to me."

"He wanted to come back, I just helped."

"I don't care how it happened. He wouldn't be here without you. Thank-you."

"You're welcome." the girl said, turning to the critical patients.

"Wait. Who are you?" George asked.

"A friend, and we'll meet again, hopefully. Until then." she finished, and started walking down the aisle, touching a few here and there with quick sparks of blue light. She turned suddenly as if called, and walked out of the Great Hall. The group followed her to the entrance hall. She stopped, waiting. They saw Harry come down the stairs, able to see through him as they could the teenaged Martha. They watched as he asked Neville to kill the snake. They stopped briefly while teenage Martha touched a few people here and there before jogging behind Harry pasted Hagrid's cottage. When Harry stopped short of the Dememtors and brought forth their parents, Sirus, and Lupin, ghostly Martha gasped. The insubstantial images of Lily and James Potter looked back at her and nodded smiling. She hesitated when Harry walked through the Dementor guards, then ran after him as quietly as she could. She fell in close behind Harry; so close that she could touch him. She stumbled slightly and cursed under her breath. She froze with Harry as Yaxley and Dolohov emerged from the trees. She followed Harry, keeping a better watch out as he followed the Death Eaters into the clearing. She was only a step behind him as Harry walked into the clearing confronting the Dark Lord. She stood behind him, and when Voldemort started to speak she stepped in front of him and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

There was a second of darkness, and then the group saw King's Cross Station. Martha was lying near Harry. Both were naked, then as if with a thought they wore robes again. Martha seemed to be able to see Harry but if he could see her he ignored her. He started for a mewling baby when Dumbledore stopped him. The group silently watched the exchange between Harry and Dumbledore as Martha stood listening as well. When he and Harry finished, Harry seemed to freeze for a moment. Dumbledore turned to young Martha and said, "I believe that I haven't answered all of your questions as I have with Harry."

"How come he doesn't see me but I see him?"

"I believe it is because you know about Harry, but he doesn't know about you. And because you know of your link and can control it in this place. You and he both feel this place to be a transition point, which is one of a few things you two share."

"What you said about our mother's blood, is that completely true?" she asked. "Did Voldemort really keep Harry alive? Am I dead? I felt the curse go through me like I wasn't there."

"You have a choice as well. You can go back or you can go forward and live your life. The curse hit you but continued on because Voldemort didn't know you were there. You slowed it but it still hit the one it was meant for, Harry. Both of you are here, whole and unharmed by the same magic that kept Harry alive sixteen years ago. He died for you even if he didn't know you personally, while you died for him and the others so that he could finish. Because of this, you are here completely while Voldemort is here stripped as you see him over there," Dumbledore concluded, nodding to the baby. "You must choose now."

"I am going to finish what I started in our first year," the girl said stoutly.

"Good. Madam Ellington will let you tell him one day. She only wants to protect you." Martha nodded.

The clearing blinked back in. Both Harry and Martha were sprawled on the ground. The group watched as Narcissa Malfoy pronounced Harry dead. While she did this, Martha quietly crawled towards the tree that held the bound Hagrid. When she saw Voldemort raise his wand she closed her eyes. Voldemort fired the Cruciatus curse and it was all she could do not to move or scream. She sat gasping for a minute after the dark wizards left. She then picked up her wand and transfigured a long branch into a broom. She got on it and skimmed about the group of Death Eaters. When Hagrid yelled at the centaurs she stopped and waited for them to move ahead. "You can make up for your inaction by helping now!" she called, after the wizards had moved on.

"How? He is dead. The stars told of it. How can we change what was meant to be?" one of them said.

"The stars say that Harry Potter will chose to die. Not that he does die. He lives. He faked being dead so he can finish Voldemort off once and for all. Do you really think that Voldemort will stop with the wizards? He will come after all the other magical peoples next. Harry is a good wizard. He will try to help you."

"You know the stars better that most of your kind. How is this?"

"I have a good teacher who is also a friend. I would like to one day be able to call other centaurs friends."

"We will help. Go. We will follow, flying witch."

The watching mass sped on as young Martha flew with the centaurs galloping beneath her.

"Wait here until the battle starts again," she asked, and flew on with their assent. She landed next to the huddled group of survivors in the doorway. She dismounted the broom, dropped it, and worked her way towards Neville.

"He was killed trying to sneak out of castle grounds," said Voldemort with relish.

Neville was shaking with rage. The see-through Martha whispered to his ear. "You must do it Neville, they can't. You can." With that, Neville charged out. The mainly red headed group watched as Neville struggled to the snake, finally killing it.

"You all know what happened next. I helped battle some of the Death Eaters, while you finish off Voldemort, Harry," Martha said quietly to the patient group, as the fog rose around them once more.

When they came back to themselves in the orphanage dining hall, they stared at her. Harry sat down with a thump and Mrs. Weasley threw herself at Martha in a crushing hug. Martha was barely quick enough to catch her.

"Thank you," Fred said, stepping forward. "Come on Mum, you're going to thank her by crushing her now?" he said, pulling his mother.

"I don't know what to say," Harry whispered, looking more shocked then than he had at the train station only a few hours earlier.

"Don't say a word then," Martha said. "I don't know about you all but I have plenty of things to do tomorrow and I am tired."

The visitors looked up at the clock wondering how it got so late, and muttered their good-byes and thanks before Flooing away through the great fireplace in the dining hall.

At last it was just Harry and Martha sitting in a large empty room.

"I have so many questions," Harry said.

"I'll try to answer them, but I wasn't lying when I said that I was tired," she responded. "Go home and try not to think about it too much. You can come back on your next day off. There are some things that are personal, that only you should know, at least for now." Harry nodded and went to the fireplace.

She stared after him for a while. Shaking herself off, she got up, took her own advice, and went to bed.

* * *

**_Not that you've read this chapter I know you just want to review. Come one it won't kill you, it's not like I've installed a electric shocker so that if you don't review you'll be shocked. _**


	3. More Memories

**Well here you guys are finally. Chapter 3 hiphip hooray! this chapter has been beta-ed but beware this chapter is extremely long so if you're about to go out the door wait until you have some extra time before reading this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3: More Memories

The weeks flew by at the orphanage. There was always someone to take care of, some piece of equipment to fix, and meals to cook for twenty-nine youngsters and the four babies. Anytime Martha started to worry, something came up that took her mind off of it. About three weeks after her evening with Harry and the Weasleys, the Matron was taking care of bad sunburn on the baby that had arrived that day, when a bell rang signaling that there was someone at the gate.

"Elizabeth, keep rubbing the potion in please," Martha said, handing the baby over to a ten-year-old girl experienced with babies and toddlers. She bent down, picked up two toddlers and carried them out with her.

Martha then walked out to the gate. She stopped for a second and stared. "_They came back,"_ she thought._ "He came back. I had thought that he didn't want to believe me. I wonder why Ron came?"_

With all these thoughts running through her mind she set the children down and sent them off to play. She then tucked her hair into the scarf she had tied around her head. When she reached the gates she heard the two guests talking.

"You sure you want to do this Harry? You seem like you've lost something ever since she told you she was your sister."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have too many questions. I need answers. Dumbledore never even let on that I might have a sister. He could have at least told me the last time we spoke, at King's Cross. I didn't want to think that Voldemort kept me alive with my mother's blood in his veins but I accepted it, and now I find out that was a lie, that I owe my life to a sister I didn't even know I had."

"The reason he never told you is because I asked him not to." Martha said to the two men as she opened the gate.

"How you know it was us?" asked Ron.

"I call it a two way gate. People outside can't see in but we can see out. It gives me time to run the children into the house if Muggles come to call," she responded, smiling. "While I've been able to make the orphanage unplottable, I'm simply pants with the Muggle-Repelling charm," she finished, rolling her eyes.

"Ron's wife is a wonder with charms. Perhaps she could help with that," said Harry.

"Thanks, that would be wonderful," she said, her smile widening. "I'm terribly sorry but I need to either keep you here or shoo you into the living room. I've got to start getting lunch started. With it just being me it takes time," she added, flushing.

"Oh that reminds me. The reason that it took so long for us to come over is because our wives and my Mum wanted to send you what Hermione called a 'care package'," said Ron, bringing out a small bag.

Seeing Martha's confusion Harry laughed and said "that's a trick Hermonie learned. The outside of the bag looks small, but inside there's enough food to hold you for at least a month, maybe more. Molly would have sent more but Hermonie convinced her that the bag was full."

"And I had thought you didn't believe me," Martha said, flushing an even deeper red.

"Oh no, it was nothing like that. It did take awhile to get over the shock at first, and right after that it got real busy in the Auror department. Then the women wanted us to bring this with us." Harry said with sympathy. "Terribly sorry. I should have written or done something telling you to expect us. I guess I'm so used to Molly welcoming surprise visitors without breaking stride that I forgot that others weren't used to unexpected company," Harry finished, flushing the same deep red shade.

"You know Harry, with her red hair and how she blushes she could be mistaken for a Weasley," joked Ron, making her blush more.

"No, first of all she doesn't have freckles, and secondly she hasn't gone purple. Plus her hair is a dark red compared to your fire red." They all laughed at this, breaking the ice.

Ron looked at them laughing. "You know what? I think I'll stay out here and play with the kids. Wander around some. Let you two get to know each other." He walked over to a group of kids tossing a ball around. "Can I join you guys?"

"He never learned subtleties," commented Harry watching Ron.

"I noticed that back at school. His total lack of tact would have made him more enemies than he had if he wasn't so funny," Martha said

"How do you know?"

"While I didn't talk much, I listened. In our first year I put on that I had a crush on you so I could get information. Then Luna came in. Since she was a friend of Ginny, who had a major crush on you, it was easy to find out whatever I needed. Even when everyone was saying that you were Slytherin's heir," she shrugged. "Lets go somewhere more private. Ron's leaving lets me tell you things without him interrupting every other sentence. Plus, you are more understanding on certain matters."

"Such as?"

"In private, Harry. Lets go to my office."

They walked to the house. After checking on the sunburned infant, Martha led the way to a small office; in which a large desk, three chairs, and several filing cabinets took up most of the space. She took the chair behind the desk, and motioned Harry to the seat directly across from her.

"I have some questions for you," Harry stated, looking at the desk.

" I thought you might. It must seem like I know all about you, but to you I haven't existed, you never knew about me," she said, looking at the desk.

"That's certainly part of it," Harry said, looking up. As he looked up she did the same. For several long minutes he looked into her eyes for the answers to the questions that had sprung up at him when she introduced herself. Questions that were only multiplied by what he saw in the Pensieve. She, on the other hand, was looking for acceptance in his eyes. While she knew little of him personally, she loved him as a brother nonetheless; and was afraid that he would decide that he was better off without her in his life.

She saw his questions instead, and leaning back into her chair she asked, "what do you want to know?"

"During the brief reprieve that Voldemort gave me to give myself up, before you went to Professor Flitwick, you said 'I can't save them all, and I couldn't save him, but I can save some'. Who was the 'him'? It sounded like he was already dead, but I didn't see you search the bodies for anyone. At first I thought you meant me, but it kept coming back 'couldn't save him'. Who was he? He must have been someone special to you, but I've been asking around; you only had one real friend, everyone else you kept at a distance."

"The distance was in case someone actually looked at Mum's picture and recognized my looks, or at Dad's and saw his eyes looking out at them from me. Roger did see it. He knew I had told you three weeks ago but he has kept my secret. The only reason he knew was because had been around me since we were young," she finished with a grimace.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who was it that you couldn't save?"

"Professor Snape," she said simply.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, jumping from his chair.

"Well," she started with a sad smile, and Harry sat down. "At first he hated you because of our father, but after a while he began to respect you. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape all recognized me instantly at the Welcome Feast. I was called to the Headmaster's office the next day. Dumbledore understood that the promise that I made to Nurse Ellington would protect both you and me. He informed all the professors that he felt he needed to. Snape, however, felt obligated to protect me as well as you as a part of the promise he made to Dumbledore. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't be denied. Severus became a father figure that I had never had at the orphanage. All I had was Madam Ellington, and she came as often as she could. Severus though, he gave me more reason to stay at the school through holidays. He was just as harsh to me in class as he was to other non-Slytherins, but he helped me when he could," she finished, not quiet crying but close.

"I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry. When you realized that he was dead it must have tore you apart, much like it was for me when Sirius and Remus died."

"Yes, he let me get close to him. Closer than he had first wanted. In the beginning he wouldn't look me in the eye. All he could see were Dad's eyes looking back. But he really had seen the error of his ways when Voldemort killed them. He saw that Dad and Sirius picked on him because they were restless teens doing teen things. They had come from good homes, he hadn't. His jealousy showed through from the beginning. There was also the bad feelings between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Then Dad stole Mum from him, as far as he was concerned. He never forgave Dad, but he understood that love. Professor Snape turned the love he felt for Mum to me, as well as the respect for you." Martha said sobbing into her arms lying on the desk.

"Please stop if it hurts too much."

"It feels better now that I've been able to talk about it some."

"I guess you haven't really had anyone to share it with, have you?" Harry said, getting up and walking around the desk to hug her.

"No, not really," she said, sniffing and wiping her nose. "You said that you had several questions. What others did you have?" she said, sitting up. Harry returned to his seat.

"When you asked Flitwick to make you invisible he said something. It was something like 'you haven't done nothing'. What did he mean? What did you do?"

"I helped you when ever I could."

"How? I felt like there was someone with me that night during the battle, but it was only then."

"You felt me then because I was right there, and because I had opened our connection so wide so that I could tell where you were going."

"Were you will me at other times?"

"No not physically. Bloody hell! Look, I am not good at telling stories like this. Would you mind if we used the Pensieve?"

"No, by all means go ahead, it made understanding your memories easier last time. And it allows you to explain everything without forgetting anything."

"That it did," she responded, reaching into a large cabinet next to her desk she pulled out the Pensieve and carefully put it on her desk. Then taking her wand she pulled some silvery substance from her head and put it into the swirling liquid already in the bowl. "You wanted to know what Flitwick was talking about, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets go then." Leaning on the desk they both reached into the bowl. With the familiar falling sensation they entered Martha's memory again.

"I've been with you since the beginning," Martha said. I couldn't always do much, but I was always there. I gave you as much support as I could."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch."

The fog departed, showing a dark hallway lit with torches, down in the dungeons of the school. The familiar redhead with glasses crept down the hall. She headed to a door that Harry had always entered with dread. It was the door to Professor Snape's office. The girl knocked quietly. When the door opened Snape looked out scowling, but when he saw whom it was a smile lit up his face. Harry watched this scene with a stunned expression; he had never seen Snape smile like that. His smiles were usually menacing and cruel.

"He never did get over his obsession with the Dark Arts. Dumbledore knew this, but that was not the real reason for keeping Severus away from Defense Against the Dark Arts. Severus had to be cruel to you in class to keep suspicion of his involvement with the Order at bay. You didn't necessarily need Potions to beat Voldemort, but you certainly needed D.A.D.A.," Martha said as Snape and her younger self walked through Snape's office, through a door and in to a sitting room. It was furnished in quiet dark colors. On the walls hung scenic landscape paintings, the carpets were in the familiar Silver and green of Slytherin. On a coffee table a cup of hot chocolate sat steaming next to a book.

"Why are you here Martha?" asked Snape.

"It's Harry, Sir. Quirrell's going after the Stone tonight, and Harry's going after him thinking that it is you."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said, sitting down in an over stuffed chair. "You know that I can't help him, right? I have to keep my cover up."

"I know."

"Why are you here then?"

"I can talk to you. I can't talk to the others and I want to help Harry as much as possible."

"What do you mean help him? You can't go after him without alerting The Dark Lord to your presence."

"I know. I've been talking to Padma; she has a twin sister in Gryffindor. She says that sometimes they can look through each others eyes and even communicate without speaking. Even without being in the same room," she said, scuffing her foot on the silver and green carpet.

"I see. You've made use of this link before then? Is that how you know where he is, and why I caught you up over Christmas holidays?" he said with a disapproving look. Martha didn't answer.

"Will you help? Please?" she begged him.

"How can I help?"

"I need somewhere quiet, so that I can reach him more easily. He's nervous and scared and that interferes with the connection. Ravenclaw is having an impromptu party for end of exams, so the common room and dormitories are too noisy."

"I see. What else is there Martha? You seem nervous yourself."

"I don't know. I think that Voldemort is here, in the castle. Or Harry thinks so anyway. I get a bleed through sometimes on the link."

"You shouldn't link then. If that is so then you should do anything what if he somehow finds out about you! What you are to him!" Snape said, obviously afraid for the young girl.

"And what am I? I'm not my mother, I'm not Harry, and I may have my father's eyes, but I'm not him either, and I am defiantly not my Mother! So quit trying to make me into a roll up of all of them at once! I know I can't go and help him physically, but he is my brother. And even if he never knows about me I am going to help him whenever I can. Are you going to help me?" the little redhead shouted, spinning towards the tall teacher, her hands balled up into little fists.

"I… I'm sorry, I never…." Snape began flushing.

"Look. I'm sorry Professor, please just forget it. I shouldn't have yelled. I came here tonight to ask for your help. I'm scared and I'm worried about Harry," she interrupted sheepishly giving him the innocent puppy dog eyes. Snape just nodded.

Harry had gone from stunned to astonished with the eleven-year-old's outburst. If someone had bet him a thousand pounds that Professor Snape could be silenced by a first year, he wouldn't have considered it. "How'd you do that?" he asked, his mouth still gaping in amazement.

"Nerves mostly. You had just gotten out of the Devil's Snare," she replied, looking at the two people whispering before her. Plus you know he was pretty much wrapped around my finger by that time. "I'm going to skip ahead a little now to when you entered the last chamber."

There was a blur of motion. The red-haired child was now sitting on the sofa next to Snape; her eyes strangely blank. Snape was watching her intently.

"Hermione is going back for Ron and Harry's going forward," she said in a monotone. She froze up and then continued. "He has entered the last chamber; there is a mirror in there that he recognizes somehow. Professor Quirrell is there."

"I knew it was him. Who else could it be?" Snape muttered

Continuing on as if she had not heard him she said, "Professor Quirrell has tied Harry up and is muttering something." She went quiet for several minutes before saying, "Voldemort has been here all year! He's become a part of Quirrell; that what's under the turban!"

"Of course. How did I not see it?" Snape muttered again.

"Harry has the Stone." Silence. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "It hurts! Make it stop!"

"What? What is it?" Snape said, sitting up.

"Quirrell is touching Harry and it burns!"

"Let it go. Let go of the link!"

"No! Harry will die if I don't help. Make sure that Dumbledore gets there soon! Go!" she shouted. Red marks began to show on her face, and they had started to blister.

Snape ran out of the room leaving Martha there. "You won't win. I'll stop you!" she shouted to the empty room.

The fog swirled around the twins.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I siphoned off some of the pain and gave you some strength through our bond," Martha said, blushing.

"What is this fog? When ever I use a Pensieve it just goes from one memory to the next," Harry asked, looking at it.

"I need to be able to explain things between memories, so I create a fog. Some people use a cloudless sky or starry nights," she shrugged.

"What happened next?"

"Well, I only showed you this bit to help you understand the relationship between Severus and myself."

"Why do you call him Severus?"

"He asked me to," she answered with a shrug. "During our second and third year, while I was able to widen our bond, all I did was send strength and hope. Sometimes I sent advice or inspiration. You might like this scene from our third year."

The fog unfurled and it showed a slightly older Martha shouting at Snape, "He is innocent. If you would have stopped and paid attention to what Harry was trying to tell you, maybe Peter wouldn't have escaped! But no, you had this vendetta against them and tried to get back at Black as if it were still your second year!" Martha shouted at a seated Snape, whose face was changing from hatred to shock to shame.

"I apologize. I know that I reacted badly but there…"

"What?… Okay that was strange," the young girl said, sitting dizzily.

"What? What happened?" Snape said standing and coming over to her.

"Harry and Hermonie have used her timeturner to go back and save Black and Buckbeak. You need to go now and find the Minister and delay him. Go!" she said, paling.

The fog covered them surrounded the two siblings and Martha explained, " I caught Severus just as he left the hospital wing. I shouted at him, and that's when I felt like I was being split in two. I sent him rushing on to Fudge. Luckily the hospital wing is several floors away from Professor Flitwick's office, and Fudge hadn't been there in many years. Severus caught up to him a floor above; just as you were getting Sirius out."

"Thanks," was all that Harry could say before asking, " So what did you do our fourth year?"

"What happened during our fourth year? Watch."

The fog unfurled again. Harry and Martha were standing on the back row of the Quidditch stands. In front of them was young Martha. She, unlike the others in the crowd, had her eyes closed and she was rocking in her seat. Suddenly she jumped up and ran down the stand's stairs.

"You've just been transported to the graveyard," Martha said as they followed.

On the ground behind the stands the young Martha summoned her broomstick. She jumped on it while it moved to her. They flew over the grounds, and half way over the lake where a small island sat with a lone tree. She fell off the broom. Dropping it she clutched her arm. A long red welt appeared on it. Breathing heavily she crawled to the tree.

"When your name came out of the Goblet I started working to open our bond better. I knew that you didn't put your name in, and I knew that you would need my help even more that year."

"It always got harder," Harry said. There was a growl in his voice.

"In some ways that worked for you. It allowed you to learn a little at a time."

"I guess you're right. Why'd you come here anyway?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I found it during the second task and made use of it since. It's quiet and secluded. I could concentrate without interruptions," she said with a shrug.

As they talked young Martha started rocking again. She then commenced to mutter, "Let it have drowned, let it have gone wrong." After a long pause her eyes widened, and she sputtered, "Too many, too many Death Eaters. I can't help him, I have to help him."

"I never realized that I looked that crazy" Martha muttered to Harry.

He just shrugged and asked, "You saw all that? How?"

"When I felt you being pulled away, I ripped our bond open. It hurt a lot. Rather like when the basilisk's tooth pierced you."

"Wouldn't I have felt it too?"

"You didn't notice a lot of things that night. I was in the infirmary that night being treated for a massive headache. You didn't notice mostly because you were in shock due to Cedric having just died, then you being cut, and fighting for your life."

Martha had leaned back against the tree, clutching her hands in fists. "Fight him Harry! Fight him!"

Her earrings started to glow and Dumbledore's voice came out of them, "Where, where is he Martha?" he asked, sounding winded.

"With Voldemort, fighting" the young girl mumbled almost silently, shaking herself out of it. "Sorry, Professor. Harry's in the graveyard where Voldemort's father is buried. They're dueling, but something has happened with their wands."

"What?"

"There is a connective light string between the two. An energy bead is on it, which Harry is trying to force towards Voldemort"

"Help him all you can, Martha."

"Yes sir, I'll try." The earrings stopped glowing. The girl started rocking again. "Dad, Mum," she whimpered.

A vague, ghostly person appeared in from of the young red head. "Daughter," Lily Potter said, smiling. "When he breaks the connection we will disappear, but if you hold on and give us strength through your bond, we can hold Voldemort off, allowing Harry to escape. Will you do it?"

The girl nodded as the image faded. She stiffened against the tree, closing her eyes again. She sat that way for only a few minutes. Then she collapsed, sinking down the tree to lie on the grass.

Harry and Martha could hear an uproar coming from the Quidditch field. "You've just returned, the strain of keeping the echoes present took everything out of me," Martha explained. "This next part is why it took Dumbledore so long to find you," she finished, pointing.

They turned, and could see two figures flying towards them. As they neared Harry and Martha could see that it was Professor's Dumbledore and Snape. Snape seeing the crumpled form sped up. He barely slowed down to land. He took her into his arms with tears streaking down his cheeks. When he felt the pulse he almost collapsed in relief. "Is she alive?" asked Dumbledore without getting off. Snape nodded unable to speak. He picked the girl up, mounted and held her close. "Get her to the infirmary, hidden." Snape nodded, his face grim.

As they flew Snape leaned forward when the girl stirred. "Dumbledore! She says that Moody is an imposter, and Harry's with him in his office!" Dumbledore nodded and sped up.

"He'll be alright for now. I've got to calm the audience before we have a massive panic," Dumbledore shouted over his shoulder. "Meet me outside the imposter's office."

The familiar fog surrounded the two. "The next year, when you went to the Ministry, I was with you in your mind. When you were possessed by Voldemort I protected your mind from the evil. Dumbledore was quite upset with me," Martha told him.

"Why"

"He worried that Voldemort might have felt my presence, and he worried that I might be like Voldemort or become like him."

"Why would he think that?"

"I didn't mean to, but it was instinct. I took possession of you myself for the briefest moment. You had been weakened from the fighting and were still in shock from losing Sirius."

"How'd he know?"

"When someone takes possession of a person, the person's eyes change to the possessor's eyes. Dumbledore saw my eyes in that brief time. Seeing James was probably what made him hesitate before coming to help you." As she spoke a red flush creped up her face.

Harry saw this and said, "He may have been reminded that you came from an orphanage, like Tom. And he may have thought that when you felt that much power you might be tempted to try it again."

"That's what I figured. I then reminded him that while I had been raised in an orphanage, I knew some love through the years. I had Nurse Ellington and Roger. That calmed him some, but he was still wary of me for a time," she stated getting uncomfortable.

"So what did you do the next year?" Harry asked, veering away from a subject that seemed so uncomfortable, but didn't know why. It seemed straight forward enough.

"Not much. I went along with you and Dumbledore through our bond when you went to find the locket. But when you were frozen so was I, because I was 'with' you too much"

"Okay, you've already shown me what you did for me at the battle, so why are we still here?" asked Harry with a confused look.

"I didn't know whether to show you this part or not. But they said to and I trust them," she said as the fog cleared once again.

"Wha.."

"This is after the Battle, I healed as many as I could but too many had died, so I left," she interrupted.

The two were in the forest and a bedraggled girl was headed towards them. She collapsed against on of the massive trees and started to cry. After a few minutes a group of centaurs could be seen coming up the same trail. Harry recognized the leading one as Bane and on the end was Firenze limping being helped by another centaur. Bane stopped in front of the sobbing girl and sank to his front knees so that he could see her face. "Are you alright child? If you're injured one of us can take you to the castle."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming and helping earlier," she mumbled, wiping her face.

Bane jerked back when he heard her voice, he then looked at her more closely. "Ah. Now the stars make sense. He's your brother."

"How did you know?"

"There were many things that the stars said that did not make sense without a sibling," he answered. "Why are you here?"

"There was too much death up at the castle, and to protect him I didn't make many friends so I don't have anyone to be with, and I needed to be alone," she said, quickly fighting off tears.

"Take this then. I believe Harry Potter wished the forest to keep it, but you have a need for it. I know that you will not misuse it," Firenze said, limping up. He opened his hand revealing two halves of a broken ring.

"The Resurrection Stone!" the girl gasped in wonderment.

"Yes. I was going to bury it. Only humans can use it," Firenze explained putting it in her hand. "I knew who you were the minute you entered my class. Now go. You have more friends than you think. You helped others without asking for anything. Many people are worried that you are among the dead on the grounds, so go reassure them. One day you will tell your brother, but don't do it now. Keep your promises; it is a virtue that appears less and less. Humans like you give magical creatures hope," the centaur said, leading the group with the help of Bane.

When her office reappeared Martha looked at her hands for a long time. She could feel Harry's stare.

When she finally looked up Harry was still staring. "You have it, I regretted not being able to tell them thank you. I wanted to look for it so many times. And you have it!" he shouted, standing up.

"Is that anyway to repay your sister, Potter?" a cold voice said as a figure materialized in a dark corner.

"Now Severus, he is not angry at her. Are you Harry?" said Dumbledore following Severus out of the corner. It was all Harry could do to land in a chair staring once more. "Hello Harry. It took us some time to get her to show you that scene."

"I didn't call you," Martha said, her brow furrowing.

"Didn't you? Didn't you want someone to come and help?" Dumbledore asked simply. The two dead men sat in the unoccupied chairs.

"Right. Well, thank you Professor Snape, for helping me and all," Harry said lamely.

"You're welcome. At first I just did it for your mother, but you showed that you weren't just another wizard looking for fame, and in the end you showed me that what your father and his friends did back then was just teen mischief. We're even friends now." Snape said with a small smile on his face, the first nice smile that he directed at Harry.

"Martha, you should ask your parents to come," Dumbledore said. Then with a bright burst of light neither of the old professors were there.

"What did he mean?" asked Harry.

"I've never asked our parents to come, only my adoptive parents. I'm afraid that they only wanted me to help you. I'm afraid that they won't like me," Martha said quietly looking at her hands again.

"Why would they not like you? You are their daughter. I'd like to see them, so why don't you call them now?" Harry said, reaching across and taking her hand.

"Okay." A sharp bell rang, cutting her off. "After lunch then," she said, getting up with a smile.

* * *

**Well if you've gotten through all that then congrats. I'm going to try not to make all the chapters quite this long, so there will be a few short ones coming later on. **

**With lots of thanks to my beta parter respitechristopher I bid you good night. **

**And you just know you want to hit that little button that says 'go' and leave me a review. (hint hint)**


	4. Parents and Scars

**This chapter isn't quite as long as the last one so read on it's been edited.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Parents and Scars

Harry and Martha walked into the dining hall of the orphanage to the sight of Ron, Henry, and Lucialla setting out the last dishes.

"How'd it go you two? Harry you look like you've seen a ghost," Ron finished with concern, walking over. "Was what she had to say that bad?"

"No it was that good," Harry said smiling. He walked up beside his sister.

Ron stared at the two of them for a second.

Martha walked to the outside door and called, "Lunch! Youngsters in front." Turning to the teenagers she asked, "Have the babies been fed yet?"

Henry nodded and mimed sleeping.

"Good," she told the boy. Turning to her guests she said, "You can go ahead; I'm generally the last one to eat."

"No, we'll wait. Won't we Ron?" Harry said elbowing his best friend.

"What? Oh, yes, yes of course we'll wait," he said.

Lunch took almost two hours. Then there was the clean up. So it was almost three hours before the three adults could talk privately. But first Martha wanted to check on the sun burnt baby. "Bloody hell, the potion should have worked!" she exclaimed, after she shooed out her helper for the day.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, coming over from the door.

"This little one came in early this morning. Both parents killed by a dark wizard or wizards." She said, cuddling the baby girl. "Now's as good as time as any to show you what I do with the ring," She said locking the door.

Harry grimaced just knowing that the report was somewhere on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She has the Resurrection Stone," Harry stated simply.

"Lakia and Adarsh Minnington please come. I need to ask you some questions," Martha said taking a ring from her shirt and putting it on.

"We are here," a woman's voice said as two people appeared. "How is our baby?"

"She is severely sun burnt. Can you tell me why?"

"It is because of me," the man said. "I was a vampire. Tanaya is a mixture, and cannot stay in the sun too long without burning or without a potion."

"Can you tell me how you died?" asked Martha.

"We didn't see who did it," the woman said. "They killed me. I had Tanaya in my arms; I dropped her when I died."

"I ran over when I saw her fall. We had just gotten back from an early morning shopping trip. I had taken the groceries in when I heard the spell being cast. It was the killing curse," the father said, holding his wife. "I held them for a long time. I never noticed the sun coming up. I should have. I should be alive to take care of her," he said breaking down in his wife's arms.

"Please miss, take care of our little one," the wife said.

"Don't worry. I will. But I'm sorry that I can't ever show you to her."

"We understand, thank you," the wife finished as they faded.

Martha collapsed into a chair. Harry came over and took the child from her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, rocking the baby.

"Tired. It takes a lot out of me to summon people," she said with a weak smile, "And the more recently they have died the harder it is on me."

"Harry, you didn't want that ring used. Why does she have it?" exclaimed Ron from the closed door.

"She needed it and she doesn't use it for her own purposes. She uses it to find out about the children," Harry responded. "We can wait if you want."

"No they've been dead so long that it won't be too hard on me," she said, sitting up. She spun the ring around and asked, "Mom? Dad? Could you come? Please?"

"All you had to do was ask dear," a woman's voice said.

"We've wanted to meet you formally for a long time," said a man.

Two people appeared slowly. Harry recognized his parents from the last time he had called them. "Hello Mum, Dad."

"Hello Harry, Ron." James Potter said, nodding to them. "We are so proud of you, so proud of you both."

"Dearest, how could you think that we wouldn't love you?" asked Lilly Potter, kneeling down to Martha's level.

"You didn't know about me, you only knew about Harry. You had him for a year."

"Oh darling," her mother said reaching for her cheek.

"We actually didn't know about Harry at first," James said, joining his wife. "We had a Muggle ultrasound. It said we were going to have a girl. Harry didn't show up for some reason. We just figured there had been a mistake."

"We were going to name you Lillian Petunia Potter," their mother said.

"Isn't there a magic about naming babies though? If her name was supposed to be Lillian how can she be Martha?" asked Harry, handing the giggling baby to Ron before walking over.

"I never could respond to Martha easily. I had to learn how. It still takes me a while to answer sometimes." Martha said quietly.

"That's because your name is Lillian," Lilly said with a smile. "Unless you don't like it."

"No, I love it. Thank you. I'm sorry that I never called you before," said the red head, hugging her parents.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked the three of them.

"It's the ring. If the people from each side want it enough, they can touch; but the person on the living side must supply the energy. Come on Lily, if you keep hugging her she'll collapse," James said, pulling his wife.

"We should go and let you two talk some more. You can call us again if you'd like," their mother said, smiling softly.

The two elder Potters faded off, waving.

"Your parents seem nice enough, Harry, Martha."

"I suppose we oughtn't call you Martha anymore. From now on its Lillian Petunia Potter, unless you'd like to keep your adoptive parents' last name," Harry said, hugging his sister.

"No. They do love me of course, but they were so confused while I was with them that they are more like older friends now. Older dead friends anyway, " she responded. "I am Lillian Petunia Potter," she said, standing up with a smile.

Harry caught her just before she fell. "Like brother like sister. Always trying to do too much," Ron told the little baby. "There's something else I've wanted to ask you Mar-- Lillian, since lunch. You have a red spot in the same spot as Harry's lighting scar. Do you have all his scars like that?"

"Yes, and he has mine," She said softly.

"So what is this scar here?" Harry asked pointing to his left shoulder. "It appeared after the Battle, I just supposed it was a bug bite."

Lillian pulled the top of her robe down a bit, showing a lighting bolt scar; a reflection of the one on Harry's forehead. "Voldemort was aiming for your heart, but it hit me first. The spell passed through me and destroyed the Horcrux that was in you." She finished. "I could heal that if you want," she said, pointing to Harry's head. "I just can't heal myself."

"That's another question I've had," Harry said, sitting. Ron put the baby in the crib before taking a seat himself. "You said something about some people having this 'ambient magic' but others don't?"

"Firstly, all beings have magic. Some beings, such as magical creatures, can use it from birth. Humans are different, only a few can use their magic. Muggle born wizards are Muggles who have abnormally high magic , while Squibs are the opposite. They are wizard-born people that have abnormally low magic. Some wizards are the opposite of squibs, wizards like me and you Harry, can work magic without a wand naturally, without taking wandless classes. This magic can be just as strong or stronger than magic with a wand, as the wand just concentrates and focuses the magic. Normally ones magic is concentrated in some area. Mine is in healing and physical strength. That's why I could heal Fred and some of the others. I can heal almost everything, including curse scars. The only thing I can't heal is a genetic defect like Tanaya over there," Lillian finished, nodding to the crib where the baby slept.

"So you could heal George's ear back?" asked Ron.

"I suppose I could. I could also heal Bill so that he is no longer half werewolf as well," she said." But not right now; I need to rest for a while. And I need to get working on the Christmas gifts soon. I make each child something personal," she explained.

"Oh that reminds me," Ron started, then looked at Harry, "why don't you ask her Harry?" he finished with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Martha? Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley wanted us to invite you over for Christmas diner."

"I would love to but can't. We have a big party here you see, and I can't get away for even a night. All of my students from Hogwarts come. Some of my graduates come back and bring their families if they have them," she said glumly.

"I understand. We told them that you would probably be busy here," Harry said equally glum.

Ron looked at them for a second and exclaimed, "Hey! why don't we just come over here mate? I saw a nice big field out back while you two were talking. The girls would probably go for it; Mum defiantly would. Grimmauld Place is nice enough for these big dinners, but it would be nice to have somewhere to go flying over Christmas. We can set up a large tent for diner and smaller tents for us." Ron finished excitedly.

"That's sounds fantastic Ron. We'll run it by the girls and your Mum. We can send you an owl Lillian, or come ourselves. That is unless you don't want us to come Martha -- I mean Lillian." He said hugging his sister.

"That would be great," she said with a great big smile.

"If they agree I'll send Kreacher and Mali over," Harry said, looking up at her.

"Oh, how is Kreacher?" she asked

"How do you know Kreacher?" asked Ron staring at her.

Lillian sighed and said "Dobby introduced us. I was sick in the infirmary and Dumbledore was checking up on me; it was right after the first task. I had gotten sick from staying up all night making sure that you wouldn't run into teachers or Mrs. Norris. Dobby over heard Dumbledore saying that I was your sister. And you know how excitable he was; he came out asking a million questions. Well Dumbledore made him swear not to tell you about me. Dobby didn't want to but Dumbledore was his master. We became good friends and he let me know what you were up to when I couldn't find out for myself. While I was at school for my seventh year, Kreacher appeared saying that you were dead. Dobby brought him to me, and I told him that you weren't dead. I asked him to keep my secret and he did." She explained.

"Why'd he obey you?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"House Elves belong to families. Anyone in your family can command him unless you tell him not to. I'm your sister, but I promised not to ask him to do anything else as long as he kept my secret."

"Well he's fine, Mali is his wife and they have three children of their own." Harry said, finally understanding.

"I would be glad of their help if you want to send them." She said.

"We need to get going, Harry" Ron said looking at his watch.

Lillian led them to the front gate. She watched them as they Disapparated. She stood still, reflecting on the last few hours. While turning the sign over, the gate caught her eye. She smiled looking at it. Her Hogwarts graduates gave it to her last Christmas, and she was very proud of it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to Sanctuary Orphanage

_A Home to those that have none_

_Orphans who have graduated: Natalie Johnstone_

_Shannon MacKreey_

_Kevin Livingshin_

_Kalin Linan_

_Markus Lindian_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each of their names was magically signed with plenty of room for more. Seeing their names she thought of the first years she had put on the train only a few weeks earlier. Romulius had sent a jokingly angry letter home complaining that houses represented by the orphanage this year were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Heather wrote that Raymond was coping fine. Leonard, a Ravenclaw prefect, had sent an owl saying everything was fine with Lissil in Ravenclaw. '_I'm going to go write them and tell them the good news,' she thought. 'Should I tell Roger though? I will, just to annoy Shela.'_ She sighed again and walked back through the gate.

* * *

**Thanks again to my ever so gracious beta parter respitechristopher. **

**Now move your mouse down and hit the nice little go button and leave me a review.**


	5. Difficulties

**Yah it's been edited. read on medium length**

* * *

Chapter 5: Difficulties

"If I have told you two once, I have told you a hundred times: there is no fighting here at Sanctuary. I will not stand for it. I don't care who your parents were. I am sorry they are dead and you two _will_ quit fighting."

Lillian raged at two ten-year-old boys; one of whom had a bloody nose, and the other a black eye.

"Since you can not heed my warnings you two will work together for the rest of the week. Bindalisha!"

The two boys jumped together. Neither their arms nor their legs would separate. They would have to learn to work together to go anywhere.

"Now go stand in the corner."

The two boys lumbered over to the corner, each fighting for control. One was a pure blood that would probably go into Slytherin next year. His parents had been killed in a plane crash. The other boy was a newcomer whose parents had been killed in a cave-in up in the mountains. He would probably wind up in Gryffindor. Lillian didn't know what she was going to do with them. They hated each other, but the orphanage was too small and crowded for there to be much hatred.

'_I know I shouldn't have said that about their parents, but what else could I do? I hope they learn to live with each other. At least the others come home from Hogwarts soon; maybe Romulius can talk to them. What am I going to do with everyone?'_

Lillian sighed when the bell rang telling her that there was an owl waiting for her in her office. It was a few days before Christmas break and the party had been moved to Sanctuary. She was going to have somewhere between twenty to forty extra guests, and she didn't know whether the children were going to behave. And what had just happened did nothing to set her mind at ease. It seemed as though everything was going wrong. The food cooled before she could get it out. The house elves were helpful, but she wasn't used to them and kept tripping over them.

She walked to her office and her heart dropped again when she saw that it was a Hogwarts owl waiting. She gave it an owl treat and showed it the guest owl area. She opened the letter and read…

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_I was extremely glad to hear that you finally told Harry. Unfortunately I am contacting you under grave circumstances. Your ward, Romulius, is injured, and you must come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I have lifted the Anti-Apparition ward in my office for the next three hours, or until you get here. _

_Respectfully, _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Lillian raced from her office to find Henry and Lucilla. They were in the classroom whispering. She stood at the door stunned. For it had been Henry talking and Lucilla was defiantly listening

"Excuse us ma'am, we have something to tell you. We finally broke down the walls between our sanity and our hiding places. Please, we wanted to say thank you." Henry said with a voice gravelly from disuse.

"How'd this happen?"

"When we saw your brother, Harry Potter, it started he was one of the one that pulled us from the train wreck." Lucilla said quietly. "If it is possible, we'd like to go to Hogwarts after the Christmas break."

"I'll talk to the Headmistress on your behalf when I get there. Look, something's happened to Romulius and I need to go. Can you two please get the children into bed and make sure they stay there?" the matron said hurriedly.

"Of course ma'am, " the two children said with concern, "Go. We'll take care of them. Do you want us to ask Roger to come over?" they called after her.

"If you can, do so," she shouted over her shoulder. She ran out of the front gate and down to the rock that showed where the Anti-Apparition ward ended. She stopped, took a few deep breaths, and turned. She stumbled as she appeared in Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk talking to two teachers when Lillian interrupted.

"What happened?" she asked instantly.

"If you can wait I'll take you down to the hospital wing. Mellian, Nelms, please wait here for the other two sets of parents and bring them all to the hospital wing as well," said McGonagall, striding out. She led Lillian to the familiar wing and was greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"The younger ones are fine, but the fifth year isn't. I moved him to the isolation area," she said, almost crying.

Lillian ran into the isolation room. Romulius lay on the bed propped up by some pillows. He was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the woman that had been taking care of him for the past eight years. "Hello Mama Potter," he said teasingly, before he started coughing. She reached out her hand that was glowing blue. "I always wandered how you could heal us so quickly."

After a few seconds his breathing became easier and his body relaxed into a deep sleep. Lillian walked back out and spoke with Madam Pomfrey.

"I've healed him, but he's going to be tired for a while yet. He probably won't wake for several hours."

McGonagall came over from the door and asked, "I take it you will want to stay until he wakes?"

"Yes…."

Harry and Ginny cut Lillian off as they ran to one of the other two occupied beds. She only then noticed the two boys in the beds, James Potter and Kelven Malfoy. The Malfoys came inshortly after and went to their own son. After making sure that Kelven was all right, they turned towards Harry and started shouting.

"What did your son do to Kelven? I knew that something would go wrong with him sharing the year with one of yours."

Harry's hands clenched and Ginny had gripped his arm and was staring daggers at the blonde man. Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward and began to speak "Your boys were arguing near the Forbidden Forest when an ogre came charging out of the forest. Romulius, a fifth year Slytherin, saved them and was escorting them back to the castle when a wizard came out of the forest shooting spells. Romulius pushed them down and took a spell himself. How is he doing?" she finished, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"He is doing better now Headmistress, but he will need some rest. These two are cleared to leave if you wish to speak with them about their argument. Outside," she finished pointedly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and led the parents and two boys to a small room where guests could stay. Settling herself down she turned first to Lillian, "Miss Potter do you wish to speak with the others while you stay?"

"Yes, but only briefly. I need to get back to the orphanage as soon as he wakes up," Lillian responded.

"You a Potter? How? You were in Magaline's and my year and have been a friend to us for many years, to me during school. How could you be a Potter?" Draco said, straining to be calm.

"Yes, I was in hiding of sorts at the time, Draco It's nice to see you again, Magaline," she said, smiling at the other woman.

"I always wandered what you kept hidden," Magaline Malfoy said, giving her old dorm mate a hug.

"I would have told you sooner but I wasn't completely sure how you might take it, especially after you married…"

"A Malfoy?" the blonde replied with a grin. "You should have known that I would have never married the boy we knew in school, you know him better then me in some ways anyway. He's grown up some; he just has to watch the temper," she said, caressing Draco, who immediately blushed. "Now, what were you two arguing about young man?" she asked, redirecting her gaze to her son.

The young boy shifted uncomfortably as did James when his parents looked at him appraisingly. Finally James said angrily, "He called aunt Hermonie a mudblood."

"Well he said that you did nothing during the Battle of Hogwarts," Kelven shouted back.

Draco blushed even more and said, "Well, he is right. I wasn't on the right side back then. Potter, Weasley, and then Granger saved my life that night without thinking of themselves. And I still didn't help like I should have."

"I'll forget this whole incident without giving either of you detention if you apologize to each other, provided you agree to help Romulius get about until he is completely healthy," P," rofessor McGonagall said, severely

"Minerva, would you mind terribly sending for my other charges? I need to be getting back soon," asked Lillian

"Yes I'll go get them. Please wait here," McGonagall said, leaving them alone.

"James, this is your aunt Lillian, my newly found sister," Harry told his eldest son.

"You'll get to know me better later on. I believe that you two need to apologize?" said Lillian, kindly. Taking the hand of the boy she had watched grow up, she led him to her nephew and looked at each boy sternly.

"Sorry," they said together and shook hands. She nodded to each of them and stood up.

"Will Rommy be alright?" Kelven asked, shyly.

"Yes, but he will need some time to rest. That's why you and James need to help him get around. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they said at the same time. Just then the other four Sanctuary students came in.

"What's wrong with Romulius, Mama Potter?" asked Heather. Lillian could see the same question reflected in the eyes of the other three.

"You know that he was breaking up a fight between Kelvin and James, when the three of them were attacked by an ogre and then a dark wizard?" she asked. Seeing the nods she continued, "Well, the spell that he was hit with started dissolve his bones, but he's getting better. It will be a while before he can get around without help, but James and Kelven will be helping him. I would appreciate it if you lot help out as well."

They nodded agreement. Then, she smiled at them and hugged them. "I think that Madam Pomfrey won't mind too much if we go visit Romulius; if we are very quiet, that is." She ushered them from the room leaving the Potters and Malfoys in the room alone.

After they were all reassured that Romulius was fine, Lillian sent them on to their regular routines. Turning from the door she heard, "Mama P.? What are you still doing here? You should be back at Sanctuary. I'm fine just a bit knackered."

Turning back she closed the door. "Look, about that thing you saw when I healed you. Please don't say anything about it; I want to keep it a secret. Promise?" The young man looked up at her and nodded.

"You should know by now that I would never give up your secrets."

Nodding, she shut the door and let Romulius get back to sleep. Stopping outside the guest room she heard Magaline and Harry talking.

"Martha and I…"

"Her name is really Lillian," interrupted Harry.

"Hmm, she _does_ look more like a Lillian, now that you mention it. Right. Lillian and I shared a dorm, just the two of us. The other Ravenclaws of our year were in a separate dorm. I always wondered why she kept sneaking out late at night."

"She was making sure that I didn't get into too much trouble. I take it that she's kept in touch with you since school then?"

"Actually it was she who introduced Magaline and me. We help out with the orphanage sponsoring some children. Mainly my little cousin."

"Cousin?" asked Ginny.

Wanting to avoid a discussion about that subject, Lillian walked into the room and delicately said, "Not Teddy, Harry. Bellatrix had a son who had a daughter. I'll tell you more about it later."

Harry nodded skeptically and sat back down. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, with his brow furrowing.

"Yes. I left Henry and Lucillia in charge of the place, and asked Roger to help if he could," she said, shrugging. "But first I need to speak to McGonagall about something," she added, remembering Henry and Lucillia's request.

Walking the long dark halls brought back old memories from the last time she and Harry were here at the same time. She could see the scars from where the stones were replaced after the Battle. Looking out the window she could see the monument dedicated to the ones lost; not just those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, but in the entire war, as well as those killed afterwards by renegade Death Eaters. The top of the monument transformed into the images of each of the people killed in the war. First it was Dobby, then after a few seconds it would shift to an image of Remus and Tonks together.

Blinking away the tears she stopped at the gargoyle and calmly said"Animagi"

The headmistress looked up from her parchment when the door opened. Standing, she walked over and hugged the young witch.

"I'm so proud of you for finally telling Harry that you are his sister."

"It has taken some time to convince first Nurse Ellington and then even myself that it was alright. Even now I'm too used to avoiding him, but I'm actually here on another matter entirely."

Looking concerned, the old professor sat down in a comfortable chair. Seeing this look Lillian quickly said

"Oh, it's nothing bad, Minerva. Actually, it's quite a good thing. As you may remember, two of my wards, Henry and Lucillia, were traumatized at the Muggle orphanages where they had been. So I've been home schooling them, but now it seems as though seeing Harry broke down their walls and they are better. Anyway, they wish to begin their Hogwarts education after the Christmas break, if it's possible."

The headmistress nodded, "They'll have to take an entrance exam of course, just to find out in which year I should put them. I can do that during Christmas break and then we can sort them into houses."

McGonagall looked at the young woman going over figures in her head. '_Those two have helped her for years now I hope that she will be able to handle it again. At least she already has their books and supplies that they'll need. Maybe Harry can help her out with hiring some help.'_ Suddenly she realized that Lillian had said something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that Harry and some others are coming to the Christmas party as well. Are you all right, Professor? You look tired."

Smiling she nodded wearily saying, "It's just this wearisome paperwork that we now have to fill out now whenever a student is injured."

Lillian smiled sympathetically and rose.

"I need to be getting back. Until next time."

She went to the small Apparition ring in the room and with a pop was home.

* * *

**This chapter orginally was much sadder than this, but beware for some sadness to pop up in the future.**

**Again thanks to respitechristopher, he is in the retail business so around Christmas, which is when this was reposted for future reference, so updating might be awhile until he can fix up the next few chapters. Or he might be able to get them done sooner than I think. He is quite good at getting me a chapter a week at least.**

**Now that little button is calling you. You should listen to it and click it.**


	6. Night Talks

Well here is chapter 6. This chapter is fairly new I don't believe that I've every posted it here before but I may be wrong. It's basically an establishing chapter for future plot lines. Everyone give a big cheer to my new beta partner Rabbitohsgirl. She is so lovely for dealing with my terrible typing skills.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 6: Night Talks

Smiling, she walked up through the gate. Taking off her cloak in the small entry hall, she sighed. Looking at the time, she headed to the dining hall and found that most of the children had finished their dinner.

Silence settled over the room as she walked down the center aisle. Reaching the head table she turned and looked over them. "As you all probably know I was called away for urgent reasons this afternoon, Romuluis was injured at school today. He'll be fine but he will need some time to recover, so I want you all to be careful around him when he comes home for break."

"But he'll recover fully?" Roger asked as she sat down. "Because Sheila and I can stay a little longer to help out if you need us to."

Looking confused, she looked around Roger to see his slim wife. "Hello, Sheila."

Looking back at Roger, still confused, he answered her unasked question, "Sheila came over here on her own. She wanted to see what I kept coming over here to do."

"I'm sorry that I ever thought that you were trying to seduce my Roger away." The other woman said blushing.

Lillian smiled kindly at her and nodded, "No, Rom will be fine. You guys go on home."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After all the children were in bed, and the babies settled for the night, Lillian walked up to her room. Going to her small bathroom, she drew up a bath and sat down in it, putting her head against the rim, going over things in her head she thought, I'll miss their help, but at least I still have little Lexa for another year. And they can help her when she goes to Hogwarts next year. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Jerking awake she thought she heard someone calling her name. Getting out of the tub she put on her robe and opened the door to her room. At first glance she thought that there was someone in her room. But looking again she saw that no one was there. Going to the bedroom door she opened it just as Lexa was about to knock. Looking down at the young child she asked, "Did you call me Lexa?"

"No, Mama."

"What's the matter, little one," Lillian said in a comforting tone seeing that the young girl was close to crying.

"I had a bad dream," the little one whimpered, "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, Bellalexa, come on in." Lillian led the dark haired girl to the bed and tucked her in. Sitting beside her, Lillian asked, "What was the dream about?"

Lexa cuddled close to Lillian before answering, "At first, there were just a man and two boys. The man killed one boy and tied the other to a grave. Then the man took some bones from the grave then he cut the boy, and then he cut one of his hands off." That's when I woke up but I didn't wake anyone else up this time."

"That's a good girl. Now, it was just a dream so try to get some sleep. I'm going to be in the bathroom. Alright?" Lillian said smiling down at the girl as she got up and went to the bathroom.

The little girl nodded and curled up in a ball on one side of the bed.

In the bathroom she sat down on a stool. I've heard of people that can see into the past, but they're even rarer than foreseers. Is Lexa a remembrancer? I wonder if I can still get through to Harry by the link. It might be a tight fit but I think I can still get through. He has more resources then I do on things like this.

Going into herself, she found the place where the link began on her end. Going into it she felt her way to her brother. Seeing that he was still up and not busy with Ginny she carefully Sent// Harry//. She felt a moment of confusion and sent again// Harry it's me, Lillian I'm using our link. I just have to be careful because it's grown almost closed. //, she explained.

//So we can talk without speaking to each other//, Harry thought, amazed.

// Yes we can. How do you think the Weasley twins kept in contact even when they were in different detentions? Just don't tell too many people, its kind of a twin secret. //

// Good with me. // Harry thought back with a laugh. // Did you need something, little sister//

// Actually, yes. You were wandering about the Malfoy's other cousin. //

// Yes. You said that Bellatrix had a son. Who//

// You actually know him. He turned himself in around ten years ago as a Death Eater. Alexander Lestrange. //

Lillian could feel him thinking, and the sudden realization of it. // I just thought that they were cousins or it was just a coincidence. I never thought that he was her son. I didn't even know she was parental enough to have a child. When did she have him//

// About a year before Tom's original defeat. He was raised by one of the Death Eaters that stayed free. But I have something else that I need to talk to you about. That's slightly related, it's about his daughter Bellalexa. //

// What// Harry thought urgently, obviously thinking it was something bad.

// Nothing too serious, I just need you to do some research for me. Remembrancers, how long ago was the last recorded one, and what kind of training did they receive on it if any//

// Okay, what does this have to do with Teddy's cousin//

// Lexa is one, Harry. She dreamed of the night that Cedric died. //

// Is this the first time// Harry asked, concerned.

// As far as I know, it is. But it just might be the first that I can identify. //

// I'll look this up then and swing by tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, now. You work too hard. // he thought to her with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned and sent back an image of her sticking her tongue at him. She could feel him laughing as she withdrew from the link.

Going back to the bedroom she climbed into the bed. Lexa snuggled up to her. Looking down at her, what will happen to you, my baby girl? she thought before pulling the covers up and slipping off to sleep again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N Thanks for reading make sure you review welcome to the newest reviewer deeps85 Yah!!!

Also in the act of trying to get more reviews for myself and my readers, if you have a story you want to be more read I'm going to be adding a forum soon. But for now just send a review or a PM with the title, your pen name, Chapters, summary, and Link though I don't know if they allow links on reviews or PMs so it might have to wait until I get a chance to get the forum up. The top five stories that are submitted will be advertized at the end of each chapter, all decisions are final and any trouble will mean that your story will not be advertized. Hopefully this will promote more readings are reviews for all parties

So what should you do anyway, even if you don't have stories to send me? REVIEW

Oh and for all of my fellow citizens in the US happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day holiday.


	7. Good News

Okay just a little filler chapter because someone asked about the Potter fortune, plus you need these fluff chapters to set up the story. And also, please welcome (drum roll) Amigo Vegeto and stella8h8chang !!!!!

Okay enough procrastinating and on with the story.

Chapter 7: Good News

The next morning dawned to be a bright crisp October day. Shortly after breakfast had been cleaned up and the dishes done, Harry arrived. He walked into the dining hall, leaning against the doorframe and watched. Lillian was magicing carved pumpkins up to the ceiling. Most of the children were in the process of carving even more.

Noticing him Lillian said, "That's enough pumpkins for now children. Go one to your lessons I'll be there in a bit. She laid a hand on Bellalexa's shoulder as the girl started to leave. Once the rest of the children were gone Lillian knelt down so that she could look in Lexa's eye. "Lexa you remember that I told you that you had another cousin besides the Malfoys?"

"Yes, you said that I would get to meet him someday," the little girl said, shyly looking up at Harry.

" That's right dear. This is Harry he came for lunch several weeks ago remember? Well he is your cousin's godfather," looking up at her brother she said, "Harry this is Bellalexa," rising, "Alexander Lastranges' daughter and my adoptive daughter."

Harry knelt bent down and said, "Hello Bellalexa you look very nice." He then looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow and sent// _Adoptive?_ //

//_Her father handed her over only a few days after her birth. She was sickly and needed love. I also knew with Lastrange as a sir name, live would enough on her. Think of how you were treated but instead of most people worshiping you, they were mean. _ // Lillian responded raising her own eyebrow she added// _When she turns eleven in a few months I will give her a choice to change her name to Potter if she wishes._ //

// _What about her father and mother?_ //

// _That story is better told by Alexander._ // speaking aloud she said, "Lexa would you tell Harry about your dream from last night? The one that brought you to my room."

Lexa nodded and quickly retold the dream again. Once she finished Lillian told her to go to the classroom with the others.

"Classroom?" asked Harry.

"Before they go to Hogwarts, I teach them Muggles things like history, science, literature, math, and how to do housekeeping without magic. During the summer I teach the ones that attend Hogwarts until their fifth year."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said taking some books from his satchel and placing them one the table. "There isn't much on remembrancers, but I brought you these for further readings," gesturing for her to sit as he did he continued, "Most have been wizards with a witch thrown in every few years. The latest recorded remembrancer is Thomas Kindle, and he is alive."

"I think I recognize that name," Lillian thinking, "doesn't he work at the Ministry?"

"Yes he does, in the Department Of Mysteries."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes but I want to be there as well," looking at the table he said, "she seems like a nice girl. I'm sorry for doubting you about her. What house do you think she'll be sorted into?"

"I don't know but she's my precious so I don't really care," Lillian replied standing and stretching.

Harry nodded and stood as well. Reaching into his pocket he brought out a key and handed it to her saying, "Call this my belated thank you, Christmas, and birthday gifts all at once."

Lillian took it and immediately knew that it was the key to their parents' vault. "I can't that's your money." She said trying to hand the key back.

"It's yours too silly, besides we haven't touched that vault since Albus was born. We don't need it you do. Ginny and I decide to use it to donate to charities, but of course several ex-Death Eaters have the same idea, so it's just been sitting there unused. And what better charity then the one my sister runs?" Harry said pushing her hand away. "My only condition is that you hire some help, understood and buy yourself some new cloths."

"I'll think about it big brother," she said with and exasperated sigh. Smiling she said, "Thanks".

They hugged and Lillian walked Harry to the gate.

Walking back to the house she smiled and turned the corner. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone, looking she didn't see anyone. She shrugged it off and went to the classroom.

Opening the classroom door Lillian smiled to herself. The children were split up into three groups by what year they would go to Hogwarts. Looking she sighed, she would have eight going next year, ten the year after, then nine seven year olds and two eight year olds. The two boys whom recently arrived were in the first group. The only ones missing were Henry and Lucillia, which were caring for the four babies. Going to the group of two eight years olds first. She answered questions on the story they were reading from their book. She helped the group of nine year olds go over math problems they had finished. With the last group, the ten year olds, she went over why World War I was important and why wizards should study it. After releasing them to break before lunch she went to the kitchen and started fixing the meal.

About half way through preparations a tapping on the door startled Lillian. Looking back she saw Lexa standing at the door. Wiping her hands on her apron she said, "What is it darling?"

"Why was that man here today?" the little girl asked quietly.

"That was my Harry is my brother, honey. Remember I told you all about my promise to nurse not to tell him about myself until recently, and he is your cousin's godfather."

"But why was he here. He looks like the boy from my dream."

Lillian led the girl to a set of chairs and sat down. "He looks like that boy because he is that boy. Your dream was a view into the past when Harry witnessed Voldemort rise again. You're special Lexa you are what is called a remembrancer. Kind of like a seer but you see into the past, Harry came today to give me some literature on remembrancers."

"Is it bad Mama?"

"No dear just odd. Actually there is another remembrancer alive. A person that works with Harry, Thomas Kindle, and I'll meet with him soon to see if you will need any extra training."

"Can I meet him?"

"I don't see why not. Now you go on outside and play." Standing Lillian walked back to the counter. Just before Bellalexa got out the door she added, "Oh, umm, don't mention this to anyone just yet okay." She finished smiling. The little girl nodded before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch she called the children's attention to the head table. Magicing her voice louder she began, "I have some very happy tidings children. First off Henry and Lucillia as you know have recovered from their traumas recently. Headmistress McGonagall will be administering an entrance exam during the Christmas Holidays," she stopped allowing the applause to die down. "Also, the gentleman that came here today is my brother, Harry Potter. He gave a gift." Fishing it out of her pocket she displayed the key, "I know that this doesn't seem like much, but his is the key to my parents vault. Harry decided that I needed it more than him. This means that I can hire help, that we can repair and enlarge this place, and buy nice cloths for you. Not to mention better advertising, which means that we can work to get you all adopted." She raised her hands to stop the denials, "Quiet, I know all you want is to be adopted by good parents. I was raised in an orphanage too remember. That is all clean up and back to lessons. It's Halloween tomorrow after all," taking the spell off her voice she left them to clean up and went to her office to do the daily paperwork.

After about two hours of dreary signing and reading miniscule print she put down her quill and sat back in her chair. Rubbing her temples she sighed then she pull the chain holding the ring from under her robes. She slipped it over her finger and called.

It wasn't but a moment before a voice said, "So how is Harry taking all these revelations?"

Lillian and smiled at her old Potions master.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A/N: okay bad ending but well sorry. I've also given up on beta partners, the person I had working with has had this chapter over a week and well I want to get it posted. So forgive any and all spelling mistakes, if it's something serious I might think about going back and fixing it.

And as I said last chapter if you want me to advertise your stories here just hook me up with your pen name and story title and a link I'm going to get that forum up soon so you can post on there. Any stories that I advertise will be read by myself and all decisions are final, though to keep the ends of the chapters short I'll only be posting a couple at a time so just because yours isn't there doesn't mean it won't be after the next chapter.

**Suggested readings**

_**Just a couple of my favorite authors, there'll be others; these are just the first couple from my list. **_

**AuthoressMegz – **brilliant writer just hit a bit of a writer's block so read and review her stuff.

AlysiaStorm – another good writer, you should really check out her stuff


	8. Time with the Living

A very short fluff chapter, I considered adding it on to the end of the last chapter, but well you're going to be reading some longer chapters in the near future so I figured to let you have a few short chapters first.

Chapter 8: Time with the Living

"Fairly well all things considered, he thought he was an only child after all. It would take some getting used to for anyone." Lillian said

"He does seem to be taking everything well. I do think that he is have problems with your daughter."

"Yes I think that he is trying to not have a problem with it. I can only hope that he will realize that she is not her father or grandparents."

Severus sat down in the chair opposite from her asking, "When are you going to tell him who Lexa's grandfather is?"

"I don't know, while he is coping with me being in his life and with the fact of who Lexa's grandmother was I don't want to force too much of my world on him at once. I'll tell him later." Lillian said sighing.

"You do realize that, that might make it harder on him." Severus said with mock severity, but she could see the kindness in his eye.

"Either he can accept me and my family completely or he'll learn to live with it."

"If you are sure that is what you want to do Mar?"

"You haven't called me that since…" Lillian said blushing.

"Since your first year when I did it by accident, yes I remember." Changing the subject he said looking at her seriously, "Look you have to quit spending so much time with us dead people. Go spend time with the living, spend time with your brother." Severus said rising. He smiled and nodded to her before fading away.

Just before he faded completely he said, "You can call on me but don't do it quite so much, until then."

She stared at the spot where he had stood. Shaking herself she stood and walked out of the office. '_Spend time with your bother._ _So I should go spend time with Harry then, but first I have some business to do first.'_ Going to the nursery she took care of the babies, especially little Tanaya. The girl's sunburn had cleared up and she was a perfectly happy baby. Lillian could even take her outside some with proper amounts of sun block.

"Matron, can I ask a question?"

"Of course dear what is it?"

"Do you think that I could be adopted?" Lucillia said slightly embarrassed.

Turning to the thirteen year old Lillian hugged her and said, "Of course you will be adopted. Just you wait and see. It might take longer then say these little ones but you will be adopted."

"What about Henry, Heather, Romulius and Leonard would they ever be adopted."

"Heather, Henry, and Romulius yes, but you got to remember Leo is a seventh year."

"Oh yah right. I forgot." She said, "I'll go and start dinner." She finished sheepishly. Lillian ran her hand through the young girl's hair. Sending her out of the room with a push, Lillian sighed and made a last check over of the babies.

She then went back to her office and pulled out some paper and a quill. Making out an advertisement for the orphanage. Finishing she called her old owl, Blackwing, she sent two advertisements each to the Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and Witch Weekly, and one to the Wizard radio station. One ad was for help and the other for an open house the coming March and then again in June after Hogwarts had let out.

She then went down to the kitchen to help with dinner. In the kitchen she found Henry and Lucillia working on dinner. "How is it going children?"

"It's fine Mama," Henry said chopping up vegetables. Putting them into the boiling water on the stove.

"I sent out advertisements to the papers and the radio stations. So we might be getting applicants for places here tomorrow. Which means that you guys can start acting like teenagers for once," she said smiling at them. "But while they are here I probably won't be able to do much with the children. So if any come in tomorrow I will need you two to work extra hard to keep the little ones occupied."

"No problem Mama Potter," Lucillia said mischievously, "but they should have to pass inspection from us as well."

"Oh they will. I'll leave each one alone with you all for a couple of hours. Sound like a plan? That will keep the posers out. Just try not to be too mean alright, and explain that to the younger ones."

"Us mean?" Henry said with a hurt tone in his voice. "Maybe we should wait for Heather and Romulius to come back for the holidays."

"Oh no they would have too much fun terrorizing the applicants that none would stay." They finished making the meal laughing and telling stories of what they would do to the applicants.

After dinner was cleaned up she allowed them to go and play before bed. Putting them to bed a few hours later she went up to her own room and right before she went to sleep she thought,_ well I spent time with the living and that's what they all wanted_.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: So there you have another short chapter. Now I would have the forum up but well I guess I'm not suave yet, so if someone would help me…. I have the forum up I think but I have no clue as to how to put in threads.

This chapters suggested reading 

_Again from my collection of favorites since no one reviewed and asked for their story to be advertised. _

Cassandra's Cross – lovely lady, I've only read one of her stories but she tells them so well.

DaughterOfAres – Her Brothers and fathers series is very good, she is also redoing someone's story that they left off.

You want your story advertised? Just drop me a review, or if you don't it's always nice to hear from readers.


	9. Second Chances

A/N: Well it's back; I've tried to find all the errors in this so forgive any small spelling errors. Thank you for the three that reviewed, I don't think I said it in the replies. So read and find out why it's important to recognize that people can make mistakes.

Oh and small note dealing with the dates in this chapter. I'm assuming that the year 2007 is when the epilogue occurs

Oh and I decided to do a disclaimer every few chapters, so littlekitkat, please quit PM-ing me, you might as well review

Disclaimer: If I were J.K.R. my initials wouldn't be B.A.S. and I wouldn't write with a southern U.S. accent in everything. And I would know more about the seasons in England. _(Forgive me in the future chapters, it doesn't get cold here until somewhere around December so there may be some errors in what they're wearing at times.)_

Chapter 9: Second Chances.

The next several weeks flew by and Lillian was grateful that she put the ad in so that she wouldn't have any applicants before Christmas break. She didn't need all that stress just yet. Though she didn't tell Henry and Lucillia this, she wanted them to think about what going to Hogwarts would mean, being more careful of what they did around younger children.

Two weeks before Christmas young Kelly, one of the eight year olds, came running in to tell her that someone as at the gate.

Knowing that Harry and the others would walk right in since she gave them leave to, she was confused as to who would be showing up.

Reaching the gate she became even more confused. On the other side was a young man with light brown hair with traces of black in it. Opening the gate she asked, "Can I help you sir?"

The man reddened before saying, "I know the ad said that you wouldn't be taking applications till after Christmas but I have to try. I'm here for a job. My name is Kaylen Howell Miss. Potter."

"Why should I give you special treatment Mr. Howell?" Lillian asked crossing her arms.

"Please Miss. I can't get a job elsewhere because, well I made some mistakes in the past but I want to work here if you allow me to."

Lillian looked at the young man and judged his age to be around mid-twenties she couldn't think what he could have done to keep him from a job, but she believed in second chances. "Come with me to my office then Mr. Howell."

She walked him through to her office making sure that he realized how many children actually lived there. Reaching her office she ushered him in and gestured to him to have a seat.

"I will start off with some simple questions please answer them fully. If you do this I might, and I stress might consider giving you special consideration for the position. Pulling from her desk a quill and parchment she set up on the desktop and said, "Applicant number one," The quill skated across the paper to write this.

Looking at Luca she began, "Name?"

"Kaylen Rochello Regulas Howell."

"Age and date of birth,"

"23, May twentieth 1984."

"School attended and graduation year?

"Hogwarts, 2001"

"Past work experience?"

"Ministry of Magic, Zackeries Emporium, and Owlery Post."

"Circumstances for which you are no longer employed at said companies?"

"Fired from each," at this point Lillian looked up at him sharply, and he gulped audibly, her expression reminded him of Professor McGonagall.

She the smiled encouragingly, "Now for the hard part for you. I need you to explain yourself fully," she said touching the quill so it wouldn't write, releasing she asked, "Why?"

"I originally worked for the Ministry of Magic, doing the magical clean up that house elves can't do then later I worked at both for only a short while until management received the mandatory files from the Ministry. I've been to Azkaban for helping dark wizards after I graduated. I was young and impressionable, and I made the wrong choices."

"Why did you help them?" Lillian asked leaning forward.

"I worked at the Ministry when they first approached me. At first I didn't know that they were bad I just thought that they wanted to get information to change their own government. They were from Germany and you know of course that the German Ministry of Magic is less tolerant than our own and that there are many rebellious groups there trying to change things. I thought that they were part of one of these groups. Really what they wanted was to infiltrate our Ministry and take it over. I didn't realize who they were until I found some plans of our Ministry's building and some letters when I was cleaning up after a meeting. I turned everything into the Aurors but they thought that I chickened out and was trying to hide my involvement. I spent three years in Azkaban for that. It was only because one of them reopened the case that I didn't spend a full twenty years in there."

By this time Kaylen's voice had dropped so low it was hard to hear. Even though most of the dementors had left a few remained and most prisoners didn't stay sane for more than five years. Seeing the haunted look in the man's eye Lillian said, "I can't promise anything but I will consider you for the post, provided you wish to work here after you've gone through a trial period."

Kaylen jumped from his seat and grabbed Lillian's hands and shook them enthusiastically saying, "Thank you, thank you. You won't regret this."

"You may not want to work here after the trial period and the pay isn't great."

After much more grateful thank you- ing Lillian escorted him to the gate.

Interrupting the children at their lessons she gathered them together and told them of a possible applicant. After this she sent an owl to Harry asking him for all criminal records on Kaylen R. R. Howell.

She was surprised that Harry himself came soon after to give her the documents. Meeting him at the front door she said, "You didn't have to bring them yourself Harry."

"Oh I needed to see you for something else anyway. So Kaylen is on the job hunt again then. Poor kid can't catch a break for anything."

"I take it then that he was cleared of all charges." Lillian said leading him to her office.

"Yes, but you know how it is most employers were either harmed by dark wizards from the last war or are the children of those harmed. All they see is that line **Charged With: Accessory to Attempted Ministerial takeover **and don't read any more then that. Are you willing to allow him to work with your children?"

"A certain wizard taught me that second chances could be good things." Lillian said sitting. "What was the other thing you did you needed to see me about?"

"It's about the holidays. You see every year I go and visit the Dursley's. Now Petunia and Vernon are alright in small, short doses as long as no one mentions magic, but I don't know how they will react to you."

"And Dudley?"

"I think when the dementors came after us all those years ago he realized something about himself. He's been civil ever since, much to Aunt and Uncle's disgust. He has a wife and three children of his own now." Harry said smiling fondly.

Seeing this Lillian commented, "looks like someone is a beloved cousin," mischief in her voice.

Harry shrugged at this and asked, "so are you up to visiting them. I'm planning on going next week about two days before Christmas."

"Sure. Oh I probably should tell you I'm taking the ones with parents in Azkaban in to day before then to see their parents."

"Yes I got the memo on their transferal. Do you mind if I meet Alexander Lastrange at that point?"

"No doesn't bother me," she replied, "just remember what we were talking about second chances a few minutes ago."

"That's fine I promise not to be too judgmental. It also gives us a chance for you to talk to Kindle if you have time."

"That would be perfect." Lillian said.

Harry looked at his watch at this point, "Bloody Hell, sorry," he apologized, "I got a staff meeting in less than a minute. Good thing Ron can cover for me till I get there, Bye." He said hurrying from the room.

"I guess he finally grew up some then," Lillian called after.

Harry turned so that he was running backwards, "Never, we're talking about Ron remember."

Lillian chuckled and followed him to the gate and watched him go to the large stone and Apparented away.

Going back to the house Lillian thought, '_meeting the relatives what's the worst that could happen right?'_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

**A/N So hoping you're enjoying the story for those few that have read and reviewed, thanks for the reviews more are welcome. **

**Suggested readings:**

_I'm still just going down my favorites list. And if any one can help me out with setting up the forum it would be appreciated _

Draco'sbringingsexyback – lovely author, if you like slash stories. If you don't mind slash then you should read these they're hilarious

IrishLeFay - another good author, I call her an inspirational author, she just makes you want to write your own stuff.


	10. Relatives

Okay so hopefully this isn't too long it's 6009 words long, might be more after I get it fixed up, and I did consider splitting it up into two or three but it felt like the memory chapters all over again I didn't like splitting them up much but felt I had to since there was a bit of time between the major scene. Well enjoy

//_mind speech_ //

'_Personal thoughts '_

"normal speech"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chapter 10: Relatives

Three days before Christmas she gathered the three whose parents resided in Azkban. She looked up from her desk as Heather led them in. "Children wait outside I need to talk to Heather for a minute." Shooing the little ones Lillian continued, "Harry's children will be staying here while I go to the Ministry. That includes James, Heather. Ginny has work as well and they thought it would be a good idea for them to get to know some of the children here. Will there be any problems?"

"No, Mama Potter. I'm sorry for my negativity over the past few days but it's their fault that Romulius got hurt." Heather said looking down. "Romulius and I talked he said that he didn't like me that way," she said biting her lip. "I'm sorry Mama for bring up Lexa's relatives. It's been so long since anyone did it to me that I forgot how it felt."

Lillian smiled and nodded, "send them in please."

They waited in her office for Harry to arrive with his children. They came by Floo and stumbled into the small room. Once the introductions were made, Lillian sent James, Albus, and Lily with Heather to go meet the other children. Albus smiled shyly at Bellalexa before he left. Lillian hoped that they could be friends.

Together they Flooed to the nearby visitor entrance fireplace and walked to the telephone box that housed the entrance to the Ministry. Harry, Lillian and the three children squeezed into the box. Harry dialed the phone and a woman's cool voice said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Lillian Potter escorting Bellalexa Lastrange, Kentra Milling, and Samuel Thomason to visit their parents.

Four buttons came out as the box sank into the ground and the woman's voice continued, "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium," the female voice said.

Lillian's button read "Lillian Potter Escorting Minors" while the children's read "Parent Visitation"

They walked through the Atrium the children looked around at the rushing wizards. Several of which smiled at them, they saw the woman bringing children through every few months. "Hi Sahara how's the husband?" "Larry I loved that last article." Each person she talked to replied and smiled back. Some that she didn't talk to said hi. '_I guess Harry and I have gotten out. Seems like there's no distain about it. That always helps.'_

She turned her wand over to the registration after that was done they got into one of the lifts with several others. She received some curious looks but no one asked her anything. She, Harry and the children stepped off on the lift on the floor that contained the Auror Department.

"Who do you want us to bring out first?" Harry asked as they entered the waiting room.

"Lets have Massy and Kenneth Milling first, then Lacy Thompson, and Alexander Lastrange last," she said looking at him.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron nodded and went out a side door. The other Auror stood staring back and forth from Lillian and Harry. Lillian sat with the children in the padded chairs and waited. When Ron came back in Lillian and the ten-year-old boy got up and walked into the insulation room.

"Could we be left alone Ron? Please." She asked.

"Their crime isn't bad enough to warrant a guard," Ron said with a smile. "Oh and sorry about Nelson, he's new. Or rather this is his second year as probation. Harry thinks and I agree that he is too judgmental and heavy handed to be an Auror." Ron shrugged, "Just ignore him if you can."

"I understand Aurors can be like that. Normally they're the ones that end up being the visitation guards." She said with a sigh. "I'll signal when we are ready to leave." Ron nodded and sat in the lone chair.

Lillian walked in the room with Samuel. He ran to his parents and hugged them. She stood off to the side while they talked about Samuel's adventures at the orphanage. They were imprisoned for Muggle baiting and only would be serving one more year. She smiled as they hugged and said goodbye. They smile up at her "Thank you for raising him so well." The mother said with a watery smile. "I hope we do half as well."

"You'll do fine just make it through the next year and you'll see him off to school and everything just don't do anything wrong again." She said consoling.

She walked out, nodded to Ron and walked back to the waiting room. Samuel walked over to the other children smiling. Lillian walked to her brother. "So have you thought about my request any?"

"I want to be sure that you are safe. I looked at his crime list it almost surpasses his mother's. I will be in that room with you." He said sternly. // _be glad the little idiot over there isn't coming as well. That's why he's staring so much. I think he knows that we're not going to recommend him as a permanent Auror the best he might get is office work. _// he sent with a laugh.

//_Good, no offence but there is too many Aurors out there like him. You need to be ruthless in battle but not in a room. Fine you can come in with us but don't say or do anything. Okay. _// Harry nodded and walked back to stand next to the younger man. Ron came back in and nodded. He led them back into the insulation room, this time he sat without saying and gestured her to go in. She smiled at him as she held the door for the five-year-old girl. Like with Samuel she ran to her mother and hugged her. As Lillian held the door for the girl when she finished and was about to go out herself when the mother called her back. "Ron, Mrs. Milling wants to speak with me could you take Massy back."

"Sure just don't be too long."

She released the door and turned back to the mother. "What can I do for you Mrs. Milling?"

"Even with good behavior, I will not be released for thirteen years. She'll be eighteen by then and graduated. Raise her well please I don't want her to end up like me." The woman sobbed.

"She'll be fine you just try to hang on. I might be able to get your sentence reduced but don't hope too much."

"I never meant to kill that man. I really was aiming for a rock. He just ran out, I'm never going to use that spell again."

"You just concentrate on staying sane in there so you can be there for your daughter." Lillian said "I have one more parent so I've got to go." The woman nodded as Lillian shut the door. She leaned on it and breathed before she went back in the waiting room.

Bellalexa was sitting a few chairs away from the others looking at her shoes. She knew that she was different and that one if not more of these Aurors would escort her in, and some said mean things. She looked up as the door shut slightly nervous. Lillian smiled at her and sat down next to her, "It'll be fine Lexa."

"How many of them are coming in with us?" the girl whispered.

"Just one, Harry."

"He's seems alright," she said brightening. "I just hope that dad doesn't say anything too rude," with a sigh.

"I sure that it will be fine darling. Your father loves you." Lillian looked up to see Ron open the door. "Come on let's go see your father." She said getting up. Harry got up from where he leaned on the wall. He walked over and held the door open. Ron was sitting in the chair; he and Harry talked about his the day before.

The man, unlike the others, was chained to the chair. He stood up as best as he could when they entered. He smiled and said, "Lexa you've grown since your birthday." The young girl ran to her father and hugged him. He took her into his arms the best he could.

"Can we get rid of the chains Harry, please?" She said to her brother.

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. He raised his wand and said "Bellalexa step away from your father please."

The girl looked to her adopted mother with questions in her eyes. "It's okay Lexa."

Harry raised his wand and Alexander cringed slightly; then straightened looking surprised as he felt the chains slide off. He stood completely up smiling. His daughter gawped then ran and jumped into his arms. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He knew that he would never be released from Azkaban at least he knew that his daughter would be taken care of.

Lillian went over to her usual corner and stood she motioned Harry to come over. He shook his head. //_ Harry come over here, give them some privacy. You'll be right here. He won't hurt his daughter and they can't talk, really talk with you hovering, now come over here. // _Harry looked at her at first then he walked over and stood with her.

"How come you trust him so much anyway?" he asked quietly, watching the father and daughter talking amiably.

"He and I talk more then twice a year. Every now and then I go to Azkaban and visit with any parents who have children in my care. He doesn't talk much mostly he just wants to hear about Lexa but he's let a few things slip sometimes. Also he surrendered himself right after giving Lexa to me. He Apparented in the middle of the yard ten years ago, I almost stunned him before he begged me to take his little girl." She muttered back. "Thank you for taking the chains off. None of the others took them off; this is the first time since he gave her to me that he has hugged her so fully."

Harry nodded then said "their time is about up. Do you need to talk to him any now?"

"I'll have a quick word with him. That's all."

The man in question looked up knowing that they talked of him. He sat down and gave his daughter a last hug and kiss before turning to the adult wizards. "Thank you for taking such good care of my little girl, Martha."

"Daddy her name isn't Martha any more it's Lillian. But everyone at the orphanage calls her Mama Potter." Lexa piped up.

"It's been a pleasure to raise your daughter Mr. Lastrange." Seeing his confused look at his daughter's comment she went on, "I am Harry's twin sister. I made a promise when I was young not to tell Harry about myself, to protect him. I was finally released from that promise a few months ago. Harry owned some of my mother's diaries of the time when she was pregnant. One of them said that if it were a girl her name would be Lillian. There is magic in names. I never like Martha it didn't feel like my name so when I found out about my mother's dairy; I switched over to my true name. I told the other parents but there was a VIP on your floor that day and I couldn't get up to see you."

The man nodded with an understanding, he looked at Harry for a second before he said, "I wish to apologize for the harm that my mother, father, and step father did to you Mr. Potter." He looked lovingly at his daughter before continuing, "I believe that the timing is correct for you to hear my story. The story of why I gave myself up Lexa. I want you to hear it as well Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Lillian and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down and Lexa crawled up into Lillian's lap and snuggled.

"My step-father was recruited a few months before the Dark Lord's first fell. He never got initiated into the Death Eater's ranks. My mother asked him to watch over me the night she and some others went to the Longbottoms. When they got captured Malden took me and fled to Hungary. When my mother escaped from Azkaban she didn't want me back and in her way. Well after the Dark Lord's final downfall and my mother's death Malden and I went out and decided to take up their work. That lasted about six years; then everything changed. Malden and I were hiding out in a cave in some mountains in southern Russia. An avalanche caught us as we were heading in one night. Malden was killed almost instantly. A Muggle woman found me though. She nursed me back to health in her cottage. She lived away from other because many of her family were Muggle-born wizards and the community distrusted her. At first I despised her but soon I began to enjoy her company. She didn't find out who I was until about a year later when she went into town to get winter provisions. By then though we loved each other. She wanted me to turn myself in but I didn't want to. Maybe I would have if she hadn't gotten pregnant. The summer was terrible; many of the animals that she raised for food and to sell were sick and dying. She was out working with them when she went into labor. I wasn't a healer and my face was too well known. She said that she could take care of it by her self, but she couldn't and she died. I blamed myself. That's why I gave my self up. I wanted to turn myself into the English authorities but I didn't know what to do with Bellalexa. I didn't want to put her in a Muggle orphanage but I didn't want to give her to the Aurors either. I was looking through the Daily Prophet when I saw the ad for magical adoptive parents. That's when I came to you Mar…Lillian and gave Lexa up,"

Harry looked skeptical of the story but Lillian knew that it was true. "I wanted to ask this before but never got up the courage to. If you are ashamed of your mother why did you name your daughter after her?" Lillian asked after the moment.

The man chuckled some then said. "But I didn't. Bellalexa's mother's name was Bernadetta or Bella for short. I always called her Belle though because it was just too strange to call her what my mother used for a nickname." He sighed. "After Belle' delivered she told me to choose a name that was part of both of us. Since it was her last request I granted it; Bella after her mother and Lexa after **Alexa**nder, me," he finished with a shrug. "I wasn't sure whether or not to give her my last name but Belle refused to tell me hers and I had to give her a last name."

"I may be able to get you some leave time. It will be tracked of course but for special functions I might be able to talk the Minister into letting you out to visit with your daughter off Ministry grounds." Harry said with consideration. "I can't promise anything as of yet, but a father should be there for things like first days for school, graduations, or marriages don't you think?"

The man just nodded dumbfounded at Harry's offer.

After a last hug Harry put the chains back on and escorted them from the room. When they entered the waiting room Lexa hugged Harry furiously then ran over to the other two children. "Thank you Harry" Lillian said collecting her charges. She sent all of them but Bellalexa back to the orphanage where Roger and Shelia were watching the children with the help of Henry and Lucillia.

Walking with Harry, Lillian and Lexa were led to the lift from where they went down into the Department of Secrets. Harry led them to a small office and had them sit down while he went to get Kindle.

Lillian shivered but not from the cold she hoped she would never see this place again. She looked up as Harry led an older man in.

"Lillian this is Thomas, Thomas this is my sister Lillian."

Thomas shook hands with Lillian and then bent down and said, "So this must be little Bellalexa the most recent remembrancer. How do you do little lady?"

"Good sir." Lexa said shyly

Seating themselves Kindle asked, "Could you describe your vision for me little one."

Bellalexa shrugged and told her story for the third time. Once she finished Kindle looked at Lillian and said, "She is quite strong, stronger than me."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"As you know sir I have to be in the area to use my abilities, she apparently doesn't. There are three classes of remembrancer, low level where the person can only see into the recent past and be in close proximity, medium level where they can look into the more distant past but still must be within about a kilometer of the incident, and high level where they don't have to be anywhere near the place where the incident happened and they can look back hundreds of years. High levels will also see what you might call the location's memory, for example, she might see a person running or walking in a place that has seen a lot of emotion."

"A place like Hogwarts?" Lillian asked.

"Yes especially after the Battle, it had a lot of emotional scenes to begin with being a school and all but now. It's a past battle field, which means that we must train you to control your power, before you go to school." Kindle said looking at the young girl closely. Turning to the head of his department he said, "It looks like I am going to need a transfer to special training."

"The paperwork is on my desk waiting for your signature," Harry said glancing at his watch. "Sorry but I must be going, I have a meeting with the Minister about a delegation coming during March," he said standing. "I'll speak with you later, Lillian, Kindle."

After the door closed behind Harry, Kindle asked Lexa in a quiet voice, "Do you want to know anything else?"

"What do you do with your ability?"

"Back when I worked in the enforcement department I used it to see whether or not someone's story was true. I would go to a scene and see who was there and what happened. Oh I forgot to mention something about high level remembrancers, you see I'm only a medium level myself so I can't do this, but if you are touching someone they can see whatever it is that you are seeing. Sometimes it helps to convince people of what happened I hear."

Seeing that Lexa was trying to turn everything over in her head, Lillian asked, "When do you want to start lessons? I'm pretty busy until Hogwarts starts classes back but after that we can work out a schedule."

"I could come over every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and work with her. You don't have to be there but it might help to begin with."

"I like learning about new things, besides you never know when I might get another child with this ability.

"That's fine with me, and you can help her practice when I can't come over." Kindle said with a shrug. "Well I must be going but I will be seeing you soon after Christmas. Oh and what is the name of your orphanage again?"

"Sanctuary Orphanage for Young Wizards and Witches," Lillian said. Kindle nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He led them back to the lift. After baying them good-bye he walked back to the inter depths of the Ministry.

Leaning against the side of the lift Lillian sent// _We're going now what time will you be there in the morning?_ //

// _I'll be there around eight or so. Tell my three that their mother will come and pick them up around four this afternoon_. // He responded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day started out hectic. The two boys that fought were fighting again. Once she settled that, the poor little half vampire girl was held too close to the fire and obtained a light burn. While not serious burnt the poor child couldn't stop crying. Finally she used a cooling spell which quieted the child. Lillian was putting the girl back in the crib when Harry arrived.

"You about ready Lillian?" he asked walking into the nursery.

"Just about, let me get Tanaya put down and me into a nicer outfit. Your children all settled?" she inquired looking up at him.

"Yes, they seem to love it here. While we live out in the country, we live close enough to a town that we must be careful how high we fly. Here you can go as high as you want, you have room to move. You barely can even see the village down the hill" he finished with a sigh.

Lillian nodded smiling, "let me go change and I'll meet you out by the gate," she said walking out.

// _Nervous, little sister?_ // He sent as he walked out.

// _Yes, what if they will not accept me?_ //

// _Uncle Vernon will probably be the worst, Aunt Petunia might be okay, she did love Mom, she was just jealous and confused. She was the older sister; she was supposed to teach Mom new things. Instead Mom went off and had her own adventures._ //

//_What about Dudley? He was always so mean. _//

//_Dudley's changed; he's lost weight and has a wife and four children, Maxwell, Jeffrey, Catharine, and Wesley. His wife, Kathy, is a great woman. It helps that she loves the whole magic thing and their kids adore me and call me Cousin H._ // he sent with a laugh. // _Dudley isn't big about punctuality but the aunt and uncle are._ //

//_Are going to go meet them all at once?_// she sent with a panicked feeling.

//_No we'll go over to Aunt and Uncle's house first. Then we can spend some time at Dudley's. _//

"Well how do I look?" Lillian asked walking up to the gate.

Harry stared at her a moment, transfixed. She wore a simple light yellow dress with small blue flowers scattered over it. The hem of the skirt showed scenes of children playing. With her hair put up into a simple bun she looked like a typical housewife. "Well, Aunt Petunia might think that you're a **normal** person. Probably for the best that way," he said regaining his composure.

Lillian blushed and led the way down the Apparenting Stone. Once there Harry took her arm and turned.

They appeared with a loud bang. "Hello, Harry and this must be your sister," an old lady said smiling up at them from her perch on an old wooded chair.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg thank you for keeping the area clear." Harry smiled back at the woman. "Yes this is my sister Lillian, Lillian this is Mrs. Figg. She would watch over me when the Dursely's were out.

"Hello Mrs. Figg it is a pleasure to meeting you finally." Lillian said reaching down to shake her hand.

Mrs. Figg looked up at her speculatively; then shook. "It is nice to meet you as well young lady. You look a lot like your mother."

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"We'll come back to visit you after she gets to me the relatives." Harry said bending down to hug the lady.

They turned to go. "She helps me out sometimes. She feels sort of responsible for how the Dursley's treated me."

"Nurse sometimes got like that too," she said understandingly. Harry nodded silently as he led they way up the street, not noticing that she spoke in the past tense. Lillian viewed the world around them with an interest. She rarely entered a residual area as a child, and she always liked to look around new places. She saw Harry glancing back at her. "I'm fine. How close are we anyway?"

Harry stopped at a low wall that ran in front of a nice house. The gardens looked perfect, as if a weed wouldn't dare sprout there. "This is it, number four Privet Drive. The place I called home for sixteen years of my life." Harry said with a forced gusto.

"A lot nicer then the orphanage," she said looking about.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you lived in a nicer place," Harry winced.

"It's fine I'm doing my part to make sure that there are fewer chances for young wizards to feel unloved. Shall we go in?" she said patting his arm.

Harry looked at her and thought, '_my life was so much better then hers, but she takes everything in stride. I don't think anything could surprise her. Aunt Petunia is a different story'._ He grinned at that last. "Yes of course. Let me go in first and introduce you slowly," he said walking up the walk.

Lillian stood hidden behind Harry. Aunt Petunia opened the door seeing who it was she smiled. "Harry welcome. Happy Christmas," she said with a forced smile. Uncle Vernon stood behind his wife. They shook hands and nodded to each other.

Harry grinned and said, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I would like you to meet someone." As he stepped aside, letting them see Lillian.

Lillian reddened as Petunia gasped. Uncle Vernon stared; he only had seen Lily Potter in photos.

"Lily… how…!?" Petunia said taking a breath. Vernon just kept staring.

"This is Lillian, Aunt Petunia, my sister," Harry said calmly.

"You never had a sister, boy!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Look at her Vernon. She looks just like her, except for the eyes. She has his eyes." Petunia said still staring. Suddenly she shook herself and said, "Come in. come in both of you." waving them in, obviously shaken.

They walked into the sitting room. Lillian looked around as she and Harry sat down on the couch. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat opposite them. "Please explain. Harry and uh Lillian you said." Aunt Petunia said still shaken. Uncle Vernon took her and squeezed.

Lillian looked at them then at her hands, "I believe that I should be the one to explain. Harry just found out himself you see." She said looking back up at them.

She started from the beginning and didn't stop until she told them almost everything. There were several exclamations through out the story. Finally she finished. At first the Dursley's just looked from her to Harry and back.

"Thank you for coming. Lillian." Aunt Petunia said weakly. "I really did love your mother you know. It's just that she changed, she went off and lived a life that I couldn't even try to live." She said as she started to cry.

Lillian came over and sat down beside her and gave the aunt she just met an enveloping hug. She looked up at her uncle. He stared back at her for a second before looking down. Then he reached over and gripped his wife's shoulder.

Harry watched with fascination as Lillian said just the right things. His aunt and uncle slowly accepted him, but there was always an underlying current of tension. That tension always came to a peak whenever there was any mention of Lily and James Potter.

//_She and Mom had an argument at the wedding. They never made up, and then Mom died. She was angry she blamed Dad for Mom dying. She took that anger out on you. Then, though after everything she did or let happen to you. You helped them; you made sure that they would be safe. _// Lillian thought to Harry.

//_I had to make sure that they were safe. They are family. I might not always have liked them particularly but they did keep me safe for several years. _//

// _I know. That's what makes you, you. //_

The rest of the visit was filled with various stories about the children that Lillian supervised. They ended the visit with gift giving. There was a slight tense moment when the Dursley's realized that they didn't have a gift for Lillian.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know what to get you so I just got you this." She said handing over a small wrapped box.

Petunia unwrapped the gift and smiled softly. It contained a matching necklace and earrings, with light green gems set in bronze. For Uncle Vernon there was a tie with drills on it, along with a gift card for accessories for a car.

"Thank you. Lillian." Uncle Vernon said gruffly.

Lillian smiled and hugged them both. When Harry shook his uncle's hand this time, there was warmth in it, and his aunt hugged him with a watery smile.

"So, how'd you think that went, big brother?" Lillian said teasingly.

"I don't know really. The last time that I saw them anywhere close to that happy was when Dudley got married." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Now then where does our cousin live?" she asked him.

"Just around the corner actually," he responded walking up the street. They turned onto Licken Place and walked up the sixth house. "This is it." He said looking at her.

They could hear children in the house shouting and playing. Lillian saw a small face peaking out of one of the windows. Then, four children burst out the front door and ran straight at Harry. Lillian took a step out of the way as the children jumped up at Harry and clang to him.

"Cousin Harry did you bring us anything?"

"How have you been?" the oldest asked as he released Harry.

"Who's she?" asked they little girl.

"Yes I brought you all presents. I'm great Max, and this everyone in my sister Lillian." Harry finally said when they quieted to look at Lillian.

"You know Harry, I don't remember you having a sister when we were growing up." Dudley said coming up. They hadn't seen him with all the children around. "But she does look like those pictures Mom has of Aunt Lily." He said inspecting Lillian.

"There is a nice long story behind it; would you like to go inside and hear it?" Lillian said blushing.

"You two go on in I'll keep the children occupied," Harry said smiling. "Tell Kathy that I will join you after the story," as he walked off trailing the children. //_ Don't worry. If you need me just call, but I think that you three will be just fine. Dudley can be annoying but he has changed in a lot of ways. I mean after this is what he used to look like._ // Harry sent a mental picture of Dudley as a child. Looking at him now she nodded. The man before her while large was a dignified portly person. His smile also was different, nicer.

// _You're mean and selfish. //_ she sent back.

// _Well I don't really need to hear the story again and I love to play with the kids, and you should get to know your cousin without me around. //_

Lillian and Dudley stood looking at each other for a long time. "Well come on in. Cousin." Dudley said uncomfortably, leading the way into the house.

While the house itself was the built exactly the same, but the atmosphere was completely different. The children made the drawings that covered the walls. The photographs showed a happy family going out to picnics, the zoo, or amusement parks. She smiled and shook Kathy's hand when Dudley introduced them. They sat in the living room and she told the story for the second time that day.

Harry smiled when he heard his cousin and sister came out of the house laughing. Kathy followed them bringing some drinks also smiling. The children ran up to her and grabbed drinks. They all sat down and watched the children play.

"Children why don't you go to the park," Kathy said. She waited for them to cross the street before turning to Harry and Lillian. "So Harry other then finding out that you have a sister, how have you been since you last visited?"

"Nothing much, James started Hogwarts, Albus is going next year then Lily. Ginny is writing more for the sports section of the paper." Harry told her.

Kathy then looked at Lillian smiling, "So you run an orphanage, how many children do you house?" she asked.

"Well I've had a couple of additions recently so it comes out to be around forty some; two of my charges are toddlers and two babies." She said thinking.

"That's quiet a lot how many of them are students?" Dudley said.

"Five." Lillian said smiling sadly.

The Dursley's looked at her and then Harry. He took his sister's hand and squeezed before saying, "One of them was injured recently. A dark wizard followed an ogre out of the woods; Romulius took care of the ogre but didn't see the wizard. He was hit by a curse saving James and another boy who were fighting," he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Dudley started.

"It's alright he is a bright boy and will be fine after a few months." Lillian said looking back at her cousin and his wife.

"It must be hard to feed all those children, you do have help don't you?" Kathy said veering away from the sad subject.

"The older ones that aren't in school help me out. My old friend, Roger, helps when he can. Harry and his family have been sending me food since I introduced myself. My real dilemma is that I have eight more going to Hogwarts next year, and I like to get them at least one school supply that is new."

"Doesn't the Ministry of Magic help you out at all?" Dudley said in consideration.

"They send some money but they don't seem to understand how much children need to eat, or how fast they go through cloths. They give me a little extra for the children that are about to start attending Hogwarts. You see this is the first wizarding orphanage, ever. But Harry gave me a key to Mum and Dad's old vault so I can withdraw from that now."

"You mean that no one has ever thought of making an exclusive orphanage just for wizards?" Kaylen asked.

"Not as far as I can tell. It's expensive to clothe and feed that many children for a long period of time. Especially robes for Hogwarts, but then you will find that out next year." Lillian said.

"What do you mean?" the Dursley's asked as one.

"Oh, I thought that you knew. Maxwell is a wizard, as well as the other three." She said perplexed.

"How do you know, Lillian?" Harry asked looking at her.

She looked at him, "I made up a spell when I started the orphanage and was looking through the Muggle orphanages for young wizards. I cast it when the children came running out. A forest green light appears over all their heads. Forest green means wizard, light blue is for squip, and light yellow means Muggle," she told him.

"You mean that Maxwell will be receiving one of those letters next year?" Dudley asked rhetorically.

The rest of the visit went along fairly well. When Harry and Lillian left the Dursleys they both promised to talk more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well lets see without the A/N's you've read 6028 words congrats. Happy Groundhog's day for those that celebrate it. Everyone welcome my good off-site friend Kokou!!!!

Okay the advertising list is still open.

Suggested readings:

IrishLeFay – great stories check them out

Kokou – got a good AU HP fic going

Okay now it's time for you to review.


	11. The Giving of Gifts

A second chapter in one day, whoopee. Now we start to learn how extensive Lillian's healing powers are.

Chapter 11: The Giving of Gifts

The room was totally dark when Lillian woke up the next day. She looked around confused, "Mistress Potter you wanted me to wake you early so you could make sure that everything is ready," a squeaky voice said from her beside the bedside table.

"Thank you Mali you go on to the kitchen, I'll be down in a second," she grumbled as she swung out of the bed. A quiet pop told her that Mali left. She stumbled into her bathroom.

After she showered and dressed she walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that it wasn't just Kreacher and Mali working. Leonard, Heather, Henry, and Lucilla were working quite diligently.

"What do you think you're doing kids?" she asked putting her fists on her hips.

"Well we just thought that you would stress too much, so we decided to help out." Leonard said as he cut up some carrots.

At that moment Ron came in from the outside door. "Leo the tent is set up… Hi Lillian," he said seeing her.

"Come on Ron move it let us in." Harry said trying to push in. James, Hugo, Albus, and other red headed children followed Harry in.

"You didn't have to come so early." She said glaring at them sleepily thinking, '_how can they be awake this early. This is ridiculous even for me.' _

"Well little sister, the girls didn't want you to feel too overwhelmed with all the preparations. So we all came over to make sure that the tent got set up correctly and that the food actually go set out on the table and not in our mouths." Harry said grinning at her.

She smiled at the last bit before saying, "Good, I still have nightmares of you two at feasts. They could demolish a whole side of ham in one sitting," she finished to the children. James nodded knowingly at his aunt. Lillian turned back to Harry and Ron saying, "So how much is left?"

"Not much, Hermione and Ginny are just charming the food so it won't spoil. We'll bring the rest out later on in the day."

"You make me feel like I've been lazy," she grumbled.

"You could have never been lazy." Harry said "You couldn't have been to keep all these children fed, clothed, and healthy."

"Not to mention keeping up with us at school and passing as a smarty-pants Ravenclaw," Ron piped in.

"Yeah but you're having a lot of people over, so do I. I should have gotten up to help with half at least," she said stubbornly.

"Actually there won't be as many as you think all at one time." Ron said.

Seeing her confused look Harry added, "Most will just come for a short visits throughout the day. Yes some will stay until we kick them out, only because they already have made their other visits, like Neville."

"Neville?"

"Oh I thought you knew he goes to visit his parents at St. Mungo's before coming," Harry explained.

"Oh I thought they had passed away…" she cut off getting a thoughtful look on her face. "Children go on and help Mrs. Weasley and Potter please."

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused before nodding to their children to leave. The matron had to look pointedly at Henry and Lucilla before they would leave.

She shut and locked all the doors leading into the kitchen before she waved the confused men over to a table. "I wanted to get your opinion on something's," she said sitting. "I've been thinking about how to thank Neville for being so nice to Romulius and for helping me out during our first seventh year. I already know what I'm going to do for Hagrid. You just gave me an idea about what to do, but I need help with it."

"You never said what happened to you during your seventh year, what happened? I remember seeing you in the Room of Requirement when Hermione, Ron, and I got back.

"Oh I had to run, the Carrows caught Severus being nice to me, he had to put me under the Curcio Curse. He let me escape but one of the Carrows got off a lucky hit. Neville found me and got me to the Room." Lillian explained.

"How do you want to help them?" asked Harry as Ron said "What do you want to do?" both leaning forward in expectation.

"Well now that I know that Neville's parents are alive I want to help them. They should be able to meet and know their grown son." She stopped to look at them, "but because of how long their condition has been progressing I can't heal both of them and do some of the other things."

"How can we help?" Harry asked questionably.

"Well, while your ambient magic might not been centered on healing or strength you can still heal about the same, probably just a little slower. I might give me a chance to figure out where your ambient magic centers." She turned to Ron before saying, "Harry's going to need your help Ron. The first time I tried to heal someone I almost got lost in him. Severus came in just in time to bring me back out. So can you be his ground? And watch out for us. I don't want too many people to know about my healing powers."

Harry looked at his sister with a kind of awe; '_Physical damage is one thing but mental damage, if she can heal that kind of damage what else could she do? What could I do? No wander she doesn't want this known, people would be lining up for her to heal minor injures and scars'._ Lillian shifted in her chair bringing Harry out of his reverie just as Ron asked "how do I… keep him here?"

"All you have to do is remind Harry who he is by thinking about your shared experiences, while keeping watch." She told Ron gently.

After a few moments of consideration Ron shrugged and said, "Sounds easy enough."

Harry was trying to quit staring at the red haired woman before him.

"You know Harry, if she wasn't your sister I might be jealous," Ginny said as she pushed open the garden door with lock picks in hand. She walked over and squeezed her husband's shoulder.

"Now, Ginny, you know that you're the only girl for me," Harry said getting up. He turned to his wife and kissed her.

Ron rolled his eyes as he said, "Once my best friend finishes snogging my baby sister we might be able to get back to the discussion."

Lillian teased back, "Well you can't talk. I remember seeing you snogging Lavender several times and then Hermione after that."

Harry sighed before looking down at his grinning relations. "You know Ron you could go find your wife."

"Be nice Harry. So what was the private conference about anyway?" Ginny asked sitting, pulling Harry down next to her.

Lillian smiled at her across the table. "I want Harry to help me fix Neville's parents."

"He told me that you could heal curse damage, and I saw what you did for Fred and all but I didn't know that you could heal that kind of damage." Ginny said looking at her.

"Well I can but I can't do it without help and be able to do other things." She said simply.

"What else do you want to do anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well I was thinking of inviting some extra people," she said looking at her hands.

"That's fine why would you need some strength to invite more …. Oh I see." Harry said with a sudden realization.

"What… What?" Ron said confused.

"She wants to invite Dumbledore, our parents and others don't you," he stated looking questioningly at Lillian.

She blushed, nodding, "I thought it would be a good thing for everyone. It would allow Theodore to meet his parents for example."

"And for Albus to get to know the men for whom he was named." Ginny smiled taking the older woman's hand. "I think that it is a great idea, but won't that be a serious energy drain on you?"

"I think we can solve that," Harry said, "That is as long as you don't mind sharing the ring around from adult to adult so that no one gets too drained. Can I see it Lillian?"

"Sure" she said fishing it out of one of the jean pockets.

He looked at it closely, "How'd you fix it? I can't even see the crack." He looked at her, "Lillian how did you mend this," she became a very bright red color.

Staring at her hands she said, "I er… I borrowed the Elder Wand. I put it back in the tomb again after. Dumbledore thought that it would be for the best," she looked up at him pleading that he understood.

He smiled at her, "He was right. I have a job where being disarmed is an occupational hazard, and someone might know about the wand and try to take it. You on the other hand don't have a job where fighting is commonplace. But how did you 'defeat me' anyway?"

She grinned before answering, "I snuck into Auror training about seventeen years ago. I waited for you to be on the side that would be 'attacked' and hit you with the disarming spell making sure to hit you before your partner did."

Ginny laughed as she finished her story. Becoming more serious she asked, "don't you need another person to come with you?"

"No thank you ," Lillian said earnestly to the woman sitting across from her. Lillian didn't know how Ginny felt about her and wasn't sure she wanted to know right away.

"Shouldn't you be grounded as well, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"I've done it enough that I'm not in too much danger of forgetting myself."

"But there is a danger please let Ginny be your ground. I just found you and I don't want to lose you." It was his turn to plead.

She nodded finally and stood, "Shall we?" she walked over to the large fireplace the others following.

"Wait we should be invisible," Ron said stopping.

"Not if we're using Floo powder. Someone might notice," Ginny told him reasonably.

"We'll disappear after we get there. Oh we better tell Hermonie that we're leaving for a bit." Lillian said.

""I'll do it," Ron said. He turned to the outside wall and conjured a silver terrier. It ran off disappearing though the wall. A moment later an otter bounded in. "Okay good luck with whatever you're doing," it said in Hermione's voice.

"Well then we should be going then," Harry said smiling nervously.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it comforting.

Lillian smiled at him before she threw the powder in the fire. She stepped in saying "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. " She whirled around and came to a rest in a fireplace in the lobby of St. Mungo's bustling waiting room. She stepped aside waiting for the other three. The scene before her was normal enough for Mungos's. One gentleman ears were the size of elephant's ears, another person apparently mixed dog hair into a Polyjuice potion, and the most amusing was the lady whose legs were dancing a complicated jig as she tried to get across the floor to the reception desk.

The four proceed from there to an empty toilet and used a disallisment spell. Once invisible they quietly trotted up the hall to the lift. They stepped onto an almost empty lift, being careful not to bump into the other rider or each other. They thought that the man had found them out when Ron sneezed but he apparently thought that it was part of the doors opening. They then waited young man to leave before hitting the button for the long-term ward.

Sneaking past a flustered young witch trying to urge an older man back to his room, they made it into the Longbottom's room.

"Good thing it's so early," whispered Ron. The others just mumbled their agreement.

Once she was sure that no one had noticed the door opening and closing Lillian said quietly, "Harry, Mrs. Longbottom is less severely damaged so you take her and I'll take Mr. Longbottom. You need physical contact; the forehead is best for this. Ginny, Ron you need to put a hand on our shoulders. Since we haven't known each other long, you can remember…"

"Don't worry Lil I've go an idea of what to use." Ginny cut in putting her hand on the woman before her's shoulder "You just show Harry what to do we'll keep watch."

Harry and Ron had by now done as Lillian said, and when he heard Lillian take a deep breath Harry did as well. Suddenly he was in a dark place. In the shadows he could see faint images. //_This is the physical representation of our link _//came his sister's voice as if from a distance. //_Follow the string_ // a light blue string appeared near him. Following it the walls of the tunnel lightened. Just as the light seemed to get too bright he was standing in front of his sister. The same light blue light glowed around her. She reached out and took his hand and turned.

The place they were in now was darker then the tunnel was originally. As his eyes adjusted Harry could see vague figures in the distance. Lillian smiled sadly, she knew why Alice Longbottom's mind was dark like this, she had no hope of reaching out into the real world, or so she thought. She brought a small girl sitting next to a small pool to Harry's attention. //_Harry that is Mrs. Longbottom. She can she out into the real world but can rarely touch it. And that is what she must over come. _// she finished pointing over to a group of people blocking the light from a lamp.

// _What must I do? _// he asked scared.

She nodded to the people you must get her to confront them all by herself in the end. First though establish the ground think of Ron.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered a freckled faced boy asking if Harry would mind sharing the compartment. Suddenly Ron was there at the back of his mind.

// _Now don't stay here too long you you'll be sucked in. _// she told him before turning again.

Lillian slipped quietly into the man's mind, bracing herself for what would come.

A fierce wind wiped around her, the area completely encompassed by a black fog. Red lighting illuminated the area slightly. After a particularly bright flash she saw a young boy rocking beneath an old dead tree. Before she moved though she reached with her mind to the presence she could feel behind her physical body. When touched Ginny responded with a loving acceptance to the sister of her husband.

Lillian then returned to the problem at hand. She started toward the tree being buffed by the wind and tripping in the potholes that covered the ground. The boy sat there rocking staring into nothing. Upon reaching him she squatted down looking into his eyes. "Hello Frank"

The boy looked up at her with a lost look in his eyes. "Who are you?" he whispered.

She smiled and said, "I'm a friend. Come on let's go somewhere nicer."

The boy shook his head, "Safe here, they try to get me if I leave," he whimpered.

She took his hand a pulled him to his feet. "I'll help you let's go."

Frank looked up at the smiling woman again. Finally he nodded and squeezed her hand looking for comfort.

They only had walked a short way through the fog and wind when a distorted image of a man appeared. Frank cowered behind her. She walked forward dragging the boy. She faced the image and said with confidence, "You don't exist," the apparition shriveled up screaming before disappearing. The wind and lighting lessened and the fog thinned. Frank peeked around her cautiously, "They can only hurt you if you believe that they're real." She told him reassuringly.

They walked a bit further before meeting another apparition. Frank didn't hide as much this time, and by the fifth image frank whispered with her that they weren't real with her. Soon she stopped saying anything at all, and the wind and lighting stopped leaving a light fog. Frank grew older as he overcame each image, but they became less distorted and started resembling the three that attacked him and his wife causing some hesitancy.

The fog had cleared mostly as they faced the last three. The ones before them were the Lastrange' couple and Bartemius Couch Jr. as they looked thirty some years ago.

Frank stood frozen in place when they appeared. Knowing that he would have to face them by himself, Lillian just said, "Don't you think that it's time for you to get to know your son, Frank?"

The thirty some man looked at her startled before stepping forward and saying, "You are not real!!" sternly. The three disappeared instantly along with the remaining fog. The sun peeked out from behind fluffy clouds, and while the potholes were still there grass had stared to grow. The man aged to his current age. He turned to her and hugged her, "thank you, for everything."

She stumbled as he released her, "Don't think anything about it. Neville needed…" she stumbled again and began to fade.

"You alright?"

"I have to leave, been here too long. Alice should be healed by now, " she finished before disappearing from his view.

Lillian 's knees gave out as she came back to her own mind as she became visible. Harry lifted her and carried her to a chair. "Harry you okay?" she asked wearily.

"I'm fine I should be asking you that question. What took so long?" he said taking her hand.

"Frank's mind had more damage to heal and I was in there too long. It drains you if you stay in a foreign mind too long. Guess having Ginny along was a good idea," she said smiling, squeezing his hand. "How's Alice?"

"We finished about an twenty minutes ago. It's about eight thirty now. We need to get going." Harry said.

"Just one more thing," she said easing up become invisible again. Harry stood aside wandering what she was going to do now. Lillian walked over between the beds and touched both of the Longbottoms. At her touch they woke.

They looked around frantically not knowing where they were and jumped Lillian began. "Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom my bother and I healed you. You have resided at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical maladies and Injuries for somewhere around thirty-six years now. Your son Neville is grown. He will be visiting you soon. It would be best if you pretended to 'wake up' when he comes in. Whatever you do don't tell anyone about us, and how you were healed, please. You'll be meeting us again, probably soon, pretend to have never met us."

The couple laid there in stunned silence listening to this hurried speech. After she finished Frank nodded, "yes of course we'll keep your secrets dear. Thank you again. Now go, we'll play our parts well," Frank, said closing his eye Alice did the same.

Lillian turned to the door as someone opened it. They walked back into the hectic corridor.

They passed Neville coming in. Ron ran up behind a large group leaving and caught the door. Reaching the sidewalk they ducked into an ally and Apparented back to Sanctuary.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well it was shorter than the last chapter, Christmas is coming up soon, so beware of ghosts and extra guests.

Suggested Reading

**Alterguild - **The Guardian of Azkaban 5: Endgame » _reviews_

DH rewrite, character insert, fifth in series. The wars of Dementors and mortals have intertwined. Now, Esdras and Katie must race to decipher history and mythology in order to reveal the true power of the Guardian of Azkaban. Reviews appreciated. KBOC- Great story a must read, but read the ones before it first.

**Gothicthundra - **Next Generation: Secrets of Hogwarts » _reviews_

A new trio is formed. Now Albus Potter, Scoripus Malfoy, and Rose Weasley must face the new challenges at Hogwarts. A twisted adventure unlike any other. Will they discover the secrets of Hogwarts, themselves, and the past. 17 up! – Not just another Albus, Scoripus story what really happened to some of the people that died that night 20 years ago.


	12. Awaiting the Guests

A/N: Well can you tell I have no real life yet, my third chapter in 24 hours. I have several of these written up I just have to have time to go through them.

So now we see what happens when Hermione feels threatened.

**Chapter 12: Awaiting the Guests**

They finished the splendid breakfast that Hermione had waiting for them and were about to go outside when a silver frog came leaping in. "Harry you won't believe it," said Neville's voice, "My parents have woken up and are lucid. They said that just got the strength to fight their demons. I'll try to come over but the healers won't release Mum and Dad for awhile so I might not see you until the new school semester starts."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had told Hermione everything while Lillian devoured large portions only putting in a comment or two. Harry sent his stag back to Neville to tell him how great it was that his parents were okay and not to worry about coming over. He then turned to Lillian and thought //_You sure you're up to using the ring?_ //

// _Yeah I'll be fine and I think we will use your idea of passing the ring around._ // She stood and stretched before turning to ask Ron, "When are the rest of the immediate Weasleys arriving?"

"Mum and Dad should be here any minute, the Percy and Penelope, Charlie and Rachelle, Fred and George and Bill and Fleur last, with their respective children of course. I think that they're all using Floo powder, except the ones that don't have children." Ron said counting them off.

They walked across the lawn, which was covered in various toys for children. She lit the she had set up a bon fire the night before do those using the Floo system wouldn't have to be in the house. Hermione summoned some chairs from inside. Sitting they spoke of their school days with Lillian telling them when she was there to help.

Lillian stood at the knock. She smiled and opened the gate, "Kevin welcome." She said hugging him"You've cut your hair since the last time you came over."

"I'll take that as a hint to come over more often Mama Potter." He said grinning down at her.

"Of course it is. Now come here. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione this is Kevin, the first of my orphans to leave home."

The boy rolled his eyes before leaning over slightly to whisper in her ear, "How are you since the accident?"

"I'm fine. Heather, Romulius, Leonard and the others are around back, why don't you go join them." She said smiling back.

The boy nodded and walked around the corner. Lillian pinned the gate open before sitting back down with the others. They had just started talking about Quidditch when Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived.

"Hi Mum, Dad" Ron said standing. He walked over to his parents the other three following leaving Lillian sitting.

'_I don't know why I'm so nervous around them but I am'. _She thought to herself sighing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's thoughts // _Come on Mrs. Weasley will want to greet you too _//

Lillian gave him a small smile before walking up behind Ron and Ginny who Mrs. Weasley was hugging. "Hello and welcome to Sanctuary." She said transferring her smile to the older woman.

Mrs. Weasley released her children and took Lillian's hands, "Thank you for saving them, for saving them all."

Lillian blushed, "I had to," she said looking at her.

"Mom you're embarrassing her," Fred said walking up through the gate. He and George walked over and gave their father a hug before turning back to their mother.

Mr. Weasley smiled at Lillian as his wife turned to the twins, "So when am I going to get grandchildren out of either of you anyway?" she said in mock anger.

"Well," George said leaning against the gatepost. "Personally if they're anything like us I don't think I want children. Fred?"

Fred put his hands in his pockets, "Maybe someday, but first I'd have to make sure that they would carry on our reputation and that the mother has a sense of humor." He said grinning down at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up and turned back to Lillian, "I still thank you."

Lillian looked at the red hair lady and gave her a hug whispering, "Well what else was I suppose to do? Harry had a knack of getting himself and others into trouble."

"I thank you for Fred too," Mrs. Weasley whispered shaking. After standing like that for a minute Molly stepped back to her husband and said, "Where do you want us anyway?"

"Actually Mum she, we want to ask you for a favor." Ron said.

"What can we do for you Miss. Potter?" Mr. Weasley asked walking up with his wife.

Harry answered, "We should wait for the others to get here first."

The newcomers shrugged, and sat in the chairs that Hermione just summoned out. The conversation soon turned to child raising and sending them off to school.

"James is adjusting well to Hogwarts, and found a girlfriend but won't tell us her name," Harry said, "and Albus goes next year. Oh the fun of children. At least it will be quieter around the house with just Lily."

"Try raising seven and sending them off," Mr. Weasley chortled. "But then you saw some of that when you came over during your Hogwarts years."

"Seeing this place makes seven seem so few," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Lillian. "How many do you have attending next year?"

Lillian thought for a moment before saying, "Fourteen in all. Heather and Romulius will be sixth years, Lissil, and Raymond will be second years. Henry and Lucilla will be starting after Christmas break, hopefully as fourth years. Then I have at least eight children that should be accepted in. It's thanks to you and Harry that I can afford their supplies, Ginny." She said with a smile.

There was a short silence before George broke it; "I know that you probably love them all very much, but what about adoption? I've seen your ads in the back of the Prophet but always in the least noticeable places."

"It comes back to money. When I have spare money, it's only enough to get the least expensive advertisement spot." She said, "But now I can afford better placement," she glanced at Fred for a moment.

Made aware or their arrival by a small pop she looked to see a young couple coming up the path. She got up and walked over to greet them. "Shannon, Markus come and meet my brother and his family."

"Hi ya Mamma Potter," the boy said grinning. He was a tall youth with dark brown hair. The young woman next to him smiled pleasantly, "So that was the secret that you always hid." She said swinging one of her two long blonde braids around to fiddle with. "Hello I'm Shannon MaccKreey and this oaf is Markus Lindion, "she said to the others.

Lillian hugged the newcomers laughing, "You two go on around back and have fun, Kevin is already here." The two nodded and raced around. She watched them run off, "I'm just waiting for the wedding announcement for those two." She said chuckling, the others joined in.

They had just settled down when Bill and Fleur arrived. Just as they were finishing the introductions Professors McGonagall and Flitwick arrived by Floo with Hagrid.

The half giant walked up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder, Harry winced slightly be grinned up at him. "So 'Arry when were ye goin' to tell me about yah sister?"

"I figured that you already knew," Harry said a little sheepishly.

"That's mostly my fault," Lillian said, "I made a promise not to let Harry know about myself, so I asked Professor Dumbledore not to tell Hagrid, and I just avoided you," she finished shrugging.

"I know, I'm just teasing 'Arry here," Hagrid said clapping her back.

She stumbled forwards into Fred and George, "You got to watch out when Hagrid pats you on the back," Fred said smiling at her.

"Thanks for that tidbit of info." she said with a slight blush.

"So where is your wife this year?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Off visiting some friends, we're going to have a private party tomorrow."

Shortly after the Professors arrived so did the last two of Lillian's old orphans arrived as well as Charlie and Percy with their wives. Once the children were set around to join the others Harry told them an abbreviated version of how Lillian came to have the Resurrection Ring.

After he finished everyone turned to Lillian. Nervously rocking from foot to foot she stated, "I want to use it to bring some spirits back," slowly glancing from face to face.

After a short pause the group around her erupted with questions.

"Who are you…?"

"How many…?"

"Why are…?

Hermione looked straight at Lillian and asked, "How can you do it? Even you're not that strong and how have you kept from going crazy?"

"I keep from going crazy by only summoning those spirits that wish to come. They don't belong here anymore but they don't suffer because they want to be here. The wizard in the old tale kept his old sweetheart against her will. I don't, I ask them to come willingly, but I'm going to need help from all of you this time."

The rest of the group watched this combat of wills apprehensively.

"I want to see the ring." Hermione demanded.

Lillian stared at her for a while before reaching under her heavy robes and pulling out the chain that held the ring. She handed it to Hermione carefully, "Don't put it on unless you have a person you want to contact someone. Otherwise you could be lost in the in-between." Lillian told her.

Hermione nodded looking at the ring solemnly. Glancing at the other woman she noticed her eyes for the first time, _Her eyes, they change more than usual hazel eyes change._ Handing the ring back she asked, "How can we help?" slightly confused.

"Well once the actual summoning is completed the energy drain is minor and Harry had the idea of passing the ring from person to person during the party. But I don't want too many people knowing about the ring. Just as I would like to keep the extension of my healing powers a secret for as long as possible. Glancing at Hagrid and who was looking at is over large fingers she added, "And we need someone to watch the ring bears to make sure that they don't expend too much energy. I thought that you could do that Hagrid."

Hagrid brightened and smile down at her. // _Thanks, he was feeling useless _//

She just nodded without looking at Harry.

Looking on with an affectionate gleam in her eye Professor McGonagall asked, "Who are you bringing?"

"I don't want to bring back too many but I figured Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and our parents," she finished nodded to Harry and herself.

At the mention of Snape's name there were some slight grumblings from the older Weasley children. Lillian bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She started when a hand came to rest on her shoulder, "Professor Snape was one of the bravest men I know of. I found that at the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. I found out more recently that he watched over me better than I could have ever imagined, he took care of my sister when she hurt herself because she was watching out for me," Harry said squeezing her shoulder. "He became her source of comfort just as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley became mine and I will not take any animosity shown towards him in my sister's or my presence," glaring at the grumblers.

// _You didn't have to do that you know. I've lived with it till now it really is all right. _//

// _No it's not all right! He was a good man and he took care of you when you needed it_ // he released the vice like grip on her shoulder slightly. // _Besides isn't it my turn to protect you?_ // he sent with a feeling of endearment.

Professor Flitwick looked at both of them then nodded to himself before asking, "When shall we do this?"

"I can go now and get them," seeing the nods of agreement she sat in a chair. Leaning back she closed her eyes slipping the ring onto her finger.

For the second time that day she was surrounded by a think fog, a glowing blue path lay before her. She stepped down onto it and trotted down it looking straight ahead. For in this place if you looked to the sides you could become lost.

After walking for what seemed like hours the fog thinned and the road ended in a circle of the blue glowing light.

Going to the center she called out, "Hello would Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter please come to meet me?"

"Of course we will darling," James said walking out of the fog holding his wife, followed by Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and few minutes later Dumbledore and Snape.

With the final two stepping in she began, "I'm not sure if you are aware of this but in the living world it is Christmas and I want the first Christmas of getting to know Harry be shared by all of you."

"Are you certain that this is a good reason to use the ring?" Dumbledore asked, "It is a bit self centered."

Lillian looked at the old headmaster before replying, "It is not just for me. This allows Harry's sons, James and Albus to learn about the men for whom they are named after, Teddy to know his parents, and Harry and me to get to know Mom and Dad as well as Sirius," confidently.

"She's got you there Albus," Snape said laughing, bumping into Sirius.

Sirius caught him before saying, "And I thought that Harry could back talk," chuckling.

Dumbledore smiled, "good choices all around Lillian, lead on."

Turning she glancing at Sirius and Severus laughing like old friends she thought, _good they've overcome their differences._ She stepped straight up to the platform that she began on.

Opening her eyes she saw that two new arrivals were there. The young man with blue hair tipped in pink stood with Fred talking, while an older woman stood with Harry discussing the boy. By her looks Lillian knew that this was Andromeda, Tonks' mom. "They're coming," she croaked. Fred came over with a glass of water. She smiled thankfully before taking it. After she finished it she said again, "They should be coming through anytime now."

As Lillian took another sip Harry noticed movement in the shadows of an old tree next to the wall. He turned to welcome the incoming guests. His heart clenched when the first person through was his mother, quickly followed by the rest. Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus looked better then they ever had when he knew them in life. "Hello er…. everyone."

Lillian by this time had recovered some and walked over carefully with Fred and George dragging Theodore in tow.

Teddy's hair turned a bright eye splitting yellow color as he stopped before his parents. "Hi Mom and Dad."

Lillian wobbled slightly falling against Theodore. "Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape said loudly, "I believe that it is time for someone to relieve Lillian of that ring, don't you think," he finished smiling.

"Of.. of course Professor" Harry stammered.

"I got it," George and Fred said at together. They looked at each other stunned.

"No I think I should wear it first." Harry said going to his sister. They touched fingertips together and Harry slid the rind from her finger to his own figure. The ghostly figures instantly brightened so that you could only just barely see through them.

Lillian relieved from the burden straightened up and thanked Harry's godson before saying, "Shall we get this started. The children will play most of the day, but as soon as they go to bed tonight we can really get started."

The over large group nodded and started around back allowing Lillian and Harry to go first followed by the ghosts.

They entered a large tent with a huge bonfire going in it. Tables filled with food stood along one side. Tables to eat at and chairs were scattered around along the edges of a dance floor. The walls were ready to be pulled down when it became too cold, the wind was already picking up.

It was the older children who first noticed the newest guests. The younger children noticing them staring turned to look as well.

"Some special guests came to join us tonight, would James, Albus and Lily come here?"

Lillian stepped aside and allowed Harry to make the introductions. She knew that the ring wouldn't be kept a secret after this but she didn't really care. Perhaps she would use it to allow the children to see their parents a few times a year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well this was a shorter chapter than the last. Thanks for reading, sorry about any mistakes. BTW my forum is up if any of you want to send stories to have advertised. Well I'll see you in a few days.

**Reading Suggestions:**

**xXxLOLAxXx - **The Memories We Leave Behind » _reviews_

Raised by her uncle and the Malfoys, Sage Snape's world is a twisted one. But where do her loyalties lie and how will a second unreported prophacy change the wizarding world? Eventually will be DracoOC. Posted: Book 2 Chapter 1 November 27, 07 – **Lovely character insert story. Shows Snape's feminine side.**

**Wildkidlexie - **But They Were Happy » _reviews_

Rose Weasley wants to look into Ron's pensive. Scorpius is hesitant and doesn't want to take part of it in the first place. But everything goes wrong when they both accidentally fall in... –** Interesting story of being rich, but not wealthy materially. **


	13. Party Favors

Chapter 13: Party Favors

The children had gone off to bed about an hour before. The older ones and the adults cranked up the music and were dancing. Right now all the couples were on the floor dancing. Teddy was off at the other end of the lit floor talking with one of the older Weasley girls. Snape and Dumbledore were speaking with McGonagall and Flitwick. Looking back at the red head that Teddy was talking to she shook her head. She went from having no relatives to having so many nieces and nephews through Harry that she couldn't count them all.

The five that used to live at Sanctuary had taken off awhile back to go visit some friends.

She ducked out of the tent quietly and strolled across to the woods. Her thick cloak wiped in the wind. She came up to the orphanages memorial to Voldemort's War, she never liked that name but that's what the papers coined so they were stuck with it. Sitting next to it she stroked the names and became lost in thought.

"Oh are we interrupting?" George asked stepping out of the shadows with Fred.

"No, was about to come back," Lillian said getting up.

"Is this…" Fred started.

"Yes this is our memorial to the war. I come out and talk to them sometimes," Lillian said after Fred trailed off.

"But you can talk to them for real using the ring." George stated confused.

"Yes but this is more relaxing most of the time I'm looking for someone to rate at. Why are you out here anyway? Aren't you two the partiers?"

"Usually but it gets annoying to be around so may love birds." George said shrugging.

"That's understandable," she said walking over to them. "How about this I'll go back with you and you two can trade out who dances with me since there are no other females that are around your age and aren't related to you."

The twins took her up on this and turned with her to walk back to the tents. As they turned Lillian saw a glimmer of movement near the memorial, but when she looked more closely she didn't see anything. Not thinking anything of it she followed the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About seven dances apiece later she begged out for a breather. They agreed with her and followed her over to get drinks and to talk.

"Oh I found the kitchens my first year as well," Lillian said, then she smiled and continued, "though I did cheat I followed you around my first two years."

"I thought I heard someone following us all those years ago," George chuckled, "How'd you do it?"

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen I would like to borrow Lillian for a bit," Professor Snape said to Fred and George with more kindness then he ever showed them in life. They just nodded mutely as Lillian stood.

Lillian smiled to herself seeing their confused looks turning to her old friend she asked, "What can I do for you Severus?" following him to a darker corner.

"What your brother here as well would you please get him," he responded.

"Okay, give him a minute," // _Harry_ //

// _Yes Lillian? _//

//_Severus wants to talk to us._ //

//_ Uhh give me a moment_ //

Across the tent she saw Harry detangle himself from Mrs. Weasley. She met him half way and pretended to ask him over. "Thanks she was fussing at me again for keeping Theodore back a year."

"Why'd you do that?" Lillian said confused, she thought that Theodore had already graduated.

"Andromeda and I talked about it and decided to send him later on because he kept developing werewolf tendencies near the full moon," seeing her look of concern she continued, "No, no he doesn't transform but he does get overly irritable and easily frustrated around the full moon.

Reaching his old Potions Master Harry asked, "What can we do for you Professor?"

"Call me Severus, Harry as your sister does," he said with a small smile, becoming more serious he spoke in a quieter tone, "I wish to ask you both a favor. During the summer five years before either of you came to school I met a woman, a Muggle woman, we had a daughter. Unfortunately Sheila died eleven years after Catharine's birth in a house fire but Catherine survived. She married and had a family, but here is where you two come in. She and her husband died recently in an automobile accident leaving her ten year old daughter and five year old triplets. Lillian their magical but because they are muggleborn you're going to have to find them. They are in a orphanage outside of Manchester."

"What do you want us to do actually? I mean I know this is the only magical orphanage but you seem to want something else." Harry said.

"Sheila, Marvin, Catharine, and I have talked, we want to name you two as godparents. We know you will take care of them."

Lillian blushed and said, "I would be honored to be their godmother."

"I would be proud to call your grandchildren family." Harry said smiling at the man he used to hate.

"We would like to include Lillian as Theodore's godmother," Remus said from behind them. Unbeknownst to Harry and Lillian the most of the rest of the people in the tent had come up behind them and had been listening. "Even if he is of age," Remus finished.

Lillian blushed a deeper red and said, "Sure but I want to leave that choice up to Theodore," she looked past Tonks and asked, "Do you wish to have another guardian?"

Caught off guard he answered hesitantly, "Sur… Sure why not." He finished with a chuckle.

Lillian stumbled slightly but this time no one but Tonks saw it. She glided closer and whispered, "Tired dear?"

"A bit," she muttered back.

Severus heard this and looked at her with guilt in his eyes, "You don't have to go get them this minute Lil. I just wanted to tell you."

Harry came and hugged her shoulder and said, "You're tired why don't you go on to bed."

"I think you're right. The children will be up early."

"I think we will all be going to bed soon," Harry said looking around. The other guests were also tired looking. "Everyone come over here please," Harry called. Once they all settled around them closer so that they could hear easily Harry continued, "I don't know about you but, I'm tired and so is Lillian."

"It is time for us to be leaving. It has been lovely seeing everyone. Say your good byes," Dumbledore said coming over to Harry and Lillian resting his hands on their shoulders.

As his hand touched her shoulder Lillian felt a wave of dizziness and collapsed against the tent wall, her eyes rolling up in her head. Harry made to kneel down when Dumbledore shook his head.

_**The twentieth anniversary of Voldemort's fall is nearing; the Potter legacy once again is instrumental to the battle. Old foes must become allies, ones that were lost must be found, and lessons must be remembered. The Dark has learned from the past mistakes of others and will not make many of those same mistakes. Born under the third blue moon of the year, eight years after the defeat, who were harmed by the last war will be marked soon after the initiation of their education as the ones to combat this new danger. Then they must lead multiple, diverse groups together to the next victory. For evil shall never be extinguished, just as the righteous can never quit battling it. **_

Lillian opened her eyes and looked around, "Why does this always happen around you?" she said looking at Dumbledore.

"You mean that this has happened before?" Harry said helping her to a chair.

"Yes, twice before as far as I know of all of them in his presence," she said nodding towards Dumbledore.

"I do not know why it happens, but you are also very tired when you prophesize. Which reinforces Harry's earlier comment about us leaving." Dumbledore smiled and nodded to them and backed out of the way. Fred came over so when he took off the ring he could hand it directly to her.

Without hesitating she reached up and touched his elbow instead of reaching for the ring. Instantly the dead guests became solid and stood in surprise, Harry glanced at her and said hurriedly, "Hug and so on quickly she is draining herself to give you this chance." There was a flurry of hugging and kissing, Lillian felt herself being hugged and guessed that it was her parents. As they released she started to slid out of her chair, Fred caught her and then nodded to them all and slowly took the ring off making the spirits fade away each of them waving.

Harry conjured a stretcher and helped Fred life Lillian onto it. Covering her up well the partiers made their way across the lawn. The wind had picked up and the snow fell heavier. _Good thing we decided to leave now,_ Harry thought,_ otherwise we might have been stuck in there until the storm passed._ Reaching the back entrance hall they shook the snow off and hung up their cloaks except for the professors.

"Tell her when she wakes that I'll be by tomorrow to give that test to Lucillia and Henry." McGonagall said smiling at Harry and his unconscious sister.

Harry smiled and waved good-bye. The children had fit themselves into two enlarged rooms so that the adults could have some privacy so they shared the other enlarged rooms and a guest room.

"I'm going to get her to bed and I'll be back," Harry told Ginny. "Kreacher," he called.

"Yes master," responded the short wrinkled house elf at his knee after a small pop.

"Please lead me to Lillian's room."

"Yes master. Is Mistress Lillian well sir?"

"Oh she'll be fine after some bed rest. She was silly and overextended herself," Harry to the elf with a grin.

"Sounds like another wizard," muttered Keacher as he led Harry up some stairs behind Lillian's office, his comment causing Harry to grin even more.

Opening the door to her room Harry shook his head. There was just enough room for a small bed, a chest of drawers, and a couple of bookshelves. Gently lifting her off the stretcher he was startled when Lillian whispered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome little sister," he vanished the stretcher and turned to leave. Hesitating he turned back and asked, "You said that you've foretold things before. Where were they about?"

Lillian struggled up to a sitting position leaning against the wall. She patted the bedspread beside her before starting. "One was about you the other not so much. The first was in the hospital wing after you watched Voldemort rise again. I had snuck in to see you, but Dumbledore caught me. We went into the isolation room and I foretold that the only way to defeat him would be after his other selfs had been destroyed including a part of you. That's when Dumbledore realized that you were a horcurse; that Voldemort had even made horcurses," she sat there breathing softly, waiting.

"And the other?" Harry whispered.

"I foretold Dumbledore's death and Snape's seemingly betrayal. I tried to help Dumbledore with the curse injury but my powers weren't developed enough. Severus and I slowed it down enough to keep him going long enough to get you started," she finished tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry hugged he and said, "It's alright, and he had no regrets."

"I know we've talk several times since I go the ring," she yawned, wiping the tears away, Harry took this as a cue to leave.

"Get some sleep. It's Christmas Day tomorrow."

She nodded and lied down pulling the blankets over her as he closed the door.

She stayed that way for several minutes unable to sleep before she got up. Going to the bathroom she changed into some pajamas. Glancing at the mirror over the sink she thought she saw someone at the door, but upon looking back no one was there. _Must be tired,_ she thought shrugging. She climbed back into bed and fell right to sleep.


	14. Christmas Actualizations

Chapter 14: Christmas Actualizations

The next morning dawned to be bright and crisp. The storm from the night before left the yard filled with white fluffy snow. The children raced from their rooms to the dining hall. The adults got up early to help the two house elves set up the humongous tree and get the presents set out in order from youngest on the out side to older children on the inside.

With a control that comes from running an orphanage for fourteen years she allowed the children to get their presents in groups of five. Finally after all the presents were opened and the children gone outside the adults cleaned up and then sat down around the hearth and relaxed.

"How are you Lillian?" Ginny asked, "what you did last night was so nice of you."

"I'm good, all I needed was a good night's sleep."

"You sure you still look tired," Charlie said leaning forward in his chair.

"I assure you that am perfectly fine," Lillian said irritably.

"Sounds like a certain other Potter I know of," Ron said teasingly to Harry. At this Lillian blushed, "Yup just like that other Potter, she embarrasses easily."

Lillian laughed at this bit with everyone else, "Okay I am a little tired so I'll wait on some of the presents," with that she walked over to a closet off to the side of the room. Opening the door she revealed several packages. "I couldn't afford much so it's all hand made." She pasted them each a package.

They opened the their bundles and each shook out a lightweight cloak with a hood, with their initials stitched into the collars.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked confused. The cloaks were made of a fluid fabric that flowed through their hands like Harry's invisibility cloak did. "It's a spell combination that I have been working on. They will protect you from all the curses except the killing curse, though hopefully you'll never need them anyway."

Harry looked at her appraisingly // _How long have you been working on these? _//

// _I got the idea from Fred and George's protective wear, but as you know those only work against minor curses and wear off after a few months. These don't wear out because the hair maintains spells indefinably_ //

// _Is this what my cloak is made of? _//

// _Mainly these are made of unicorn and centaur hair, your cloak is made also with the hair from an endangered dragon. _//

Turning to Billand george whe were taking about something quietly she cleared her throut and said, "I also want to heal you of your injuries, only if you want me to of course." //_Do you want me to heal you Harry? _//

// _No I'll keep it. I it's a personal memorial to Mom and Dad. _//

"Can you still do that after all these years?" Fleur asked coming over.

"It's a little bit harder since so many years have passed but it is doable." Lillian said looking at the beautiful woman.

"It would be nice to erase some of the damage done by Voldemort," Molly said looking at her sons.

They sat in a quiet remembrance for several minutes before Bellalexa came running in.

"Mama Potter! Mama Potter, someone's at the gate!" She yelled.

"Forgive me. I must take care of this," Lillian said standing.

She was happily surprised to see Magaline and Draco standing out side with their two sons.

"Draco, Magaline so nice to see you again."

"We weren't sure if you wanted us over with Harry's family here," Magaline said with a smile.

"It's no secret that your brother and I didn't get along very well at school." Draco commented not moving.

"Umm true…" Lillian said thinking fast// _Harry the Malfoy are here to visit me, that all right with you? _//

// _Fine with me as long as they stay civil_. //

// _They will, _// back to the Malforys she said, "but Harry won't mind as long as the boys behave. They know to behave here anyway."

"That they do," Draco said resting a hand on each of the boys' shoulders, "how is Romulius?"

"Good, he is completely healed up and recuperated. Of course some of that might have been that he would have had to forgo some of the fun," Lillian finished with a laugh.

"I remember doing something like that," Draco said as Lillian led them in.

"I remember that, you were one of the most annoying boys I knew of," Lillian said going into the dining hall, "Hey everyone we have a few more guests," Lillian said as movement stopped in the room. They surveyed the four new guests, Draco and Magaline looked back at them, Kevin and Scorpious hid behind their parents.

Harry stood and came over extending his hand and said, "Hello Malfoy."

"Hello Potter," they shook hands and looked at each other. They hadn't really met each other in almost eighteen years.

The two boys shifted uncomfortably, Lillian seeing this said, "Kevin and Scorpious why don't you go outside and play," Lillian said guiding them to the outside door. // _Harry there is a part of the prophecy in which I believe they are a part of or at least you and Draco, _//

// _Old foes must become allies? Seems right but is it just him or all of his family, or is it even him? _//

//_Best to start small no matter what, do you want to do this with the rest of your family here? No offence but most of them are hot heads. _//

// _Try I'll get them to leave, _// he leaned over to Fred and whispered something in his ear.

Fred then looked at George and quirked an eyebrow, "I believe that there is plenty of snow outside to hae fun with. I declare a Weasley War!!" Fred said standing. The rest of his family took up the cheer and went outside leaving Lillian, Harry, Magaline, and Draco standing in the hall.

Gesturing for her guests to have a seat Lillian said, "We need to talk Draco," she said looking at him.

"About what?" Draco asked furrowing his brow.

"About our school days," Harry said.

"You see I sometimes have visions and I had one last night and it might have concerned the two of you," she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Mar.. Lillian deat what was the prophecy you look grim," Magalina said changing her seat to the one next to her old friend.

"I foretold the rise of a new dark wizard and of a child that might be able to stop who ever it is,that part is completely vague. The part that is less vague is that old foes must become allies, this might be about you and Harry or it might not be. Could you two try to be friendly at least?" she asked looking beseechingly at them both.

Harry shrugged before saying, "I already forgave him. I did that when I spoke at his and his parents' trial."

Draco glanced at Harry slightly astonished and said, "Ummm sure why not, he never did anything to me personally really anyway. People can change sometimes and I hope that I have at least some."

"You said that it might not have anything to do with Draco and Harry though what else did the prophecy say?" Magaline asked feeling some slight tension.

"From what I said the savior of this war will be a child born under the third blue moon of the year, eight years after Voldemort's downfall," Lillian said, "so now we've got to… Oh my god no it can't be… " she trailed off.

"Lillian? Lillian what is it? Lillian?" Harry said taking her hands and looking into her hazel eyes. He watched in amazement as they turned from brown tinged with brown, to a ice blue color.

Lillian looked at him but didn't see him, saying, "It can't be her not her, her life will be hard enough…"

"Lillian!" Harry shouted at her, "what is it?"

"Bellalexa, Harry, Bellalexa was born August twenty ninth, under the third blue moon eight years after you defeated Voldemort."

"It might not be her…" Harry started.

"Loved and hated at the same time? No it might not be her but it is a good chance."

They were interrupted by a tabby cat patronaus entering the room. In McGonagall's voice it said, "I'll be by soon to administer the test Lillian. If you could have a room set up with two desks and plenty of room for demonstrating. This should only take about three to four hours."

Lillian stood up shakily and walked out of the room her brother and friends staring after her. "Poor Lillian it must be hard to know that your child might have to go up against evil and lead others into it." Magaline said sadly.

"I think it's more than that," Harry said looking grim, "she knows what I went through against Voldemort, because she was there unknown to either Voldemort or me."

Draco seemed to be about to say something when she walked back in the room. Instead he rose and brought out a package from his cloak and handed it to her. Lillian smiled and opened it, inside was a badge much like the students of Hogwarts wear to represent their houses, but instead of just on of the symbols all four were the in a circle around the Hogwarts H.

"Touch the center," Draco said.

Lillian did do and tears came to her eyes as she read

_**Lillian Potter: a person who never discriminated anyone based on House or parentage. A true friend to all, she has worked hard to prevent tragedy from befalling everyone. Overlooked by many she is a true unsung hero. When she makes a promise she keeps it to the fullest extent. Lillian Petunia Potter here's to you. You are not just a Ravenclaw; you are the quintessence of what Hogwarts really stands for.**_

Looking up at her old friends she could only say, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Draco's mom sent his for Lexa," Magaline said bringing out a small jewelry box. "It is a necklace with her whole name on it, but Lastrange can be changed to Potter if se decides to change it."

Hugging Lillian and shaking hands with Harry they said their good byes and collected their boys.

Lillian stopped Harry as he was about to go out and join in the snowball fight. "There's something you need to know, and you might want to bring in Ron and Hermione. He went and called them in confused and wary.

Once they had shaken the snow off and dried some Lillian asked them to sit. She began pacing before she said; "There's something that I've kept from you, not really on purpose but it just never came up. I had hoped that it never would but if she is the child from the prophecy then you should know," she rambled on.

Harry still concerned and knowing that when he got like this he could go on for awhile said, "what is it that you need to tell us Lillian, it can't be that bad."

Lillian stopped and looked at her brother and said, "It could be it depends on how much you trust me."

"What is it," Harry said.

Lillian took a deep breath and said, "As you know Harry Bellalexa, adoptive daughter might be the one in the prophecy. What you don't know is that Rudolph Lastrange isn't her grandfather, Tom Riddle is."

There was a stunned silence in the room as this sunk in. "No that's impossible. Why would you say something like that! Why would you take her in! Bellatrix was bad enough but he was worst, he was a monster!" Ron yelled jumping from his seat. Hermione tried to pull him down but she too looked confused and disturbed.

Harry stood and went over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "are you sure, I mean that, well Tom and Bellatrix they weren't the parental type. I didn't even think that Tom could feel that way about anyone."

"Yes she is his grand-daughter, but Harry, she doesn't know I was going to tell her when she came of age, but now I feel I need to tell her when I tell her about the prophecy."

"Is that wise?" Harry asked.

"You remember how bad it was for her when Dumbledore finally told you about your prophecy."

Harry nodded and turned to Ron and said loudly, "Ron shut up you git."

"Harry that girl's grandfather tried to kill all of us, and her grandmother killed Sirius and my sister and mother. She was born to an evil house!"

"Ron…Ronald! Calm down please she's a little girl. She hasn't done any of those things. The child doesn't necessarily follow in the footsteps of their parents… or grandparents. Sirius didn't."

This bit shut Ron up and he visibly relaxed and said, "No they don't always following in the footsteps of their forbearers. You know how anything connected to him gets me riled up." He looked at Lillian and said, "sorry I didn't mean ahh..er to um suggest that…"

"It's fine Ron." Lillian cut Ron off, "Hermione are you okay?"

"Fine but you should have told us sooner. You want us to trust you but you hide things like this from us. Is there anything else that you're hiding?"

"Hermione it doesn't matter, she told us and that's all that matters, don't worry about it." Harry said calmingly to one of his oldest friends. He then smiled at them all and unlocked the doors with his wand and ran out shouting, "Come on you guys lets show everyone a snowball fight!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The adults and children paused for a few minutes when Headmistress McGonagall cam to collect Henry and Lucillia to the examination room. Walking them in Lillian encouraged them as they walked in. She went to her office to do some of the paperwork that had piled up during the past couple of days.

She was taking a break when Harry sent// _Hey Lil are you busy? _//

//_Never too busy for you, come on in, I'm in my office._ //

She waited a few minutes when Harry walked in. "So you adopted his grandchild hmm. I guess I can see the resemblance but only because I've seen him as a young boy," he said sitting down.

"Do you hold a grudge against his line?"

"No I was just curious if she had any of his talents."

"You mean Parseltongue? Yes she can speak it, she's only done it once that I know of and she knows not to do it too much and especially in front of others." She looked at him closer and added, "but you're not here to talk just about Lexa are you? What do you want to know big brother?"

"Just a few more questions about her then I'll ask what I wanted to ask since yesterday," he said. "Other than she looks like him what other evidence do you have that he is her grandfather?"

"There is a rather powerful spell that can be used to find if two people are related. You make a rather complicated potion and then take a bit of that person and put it all into a large container. The images of the past four generations of the person in question rise out of the container. The potion in a relative to the Polyjuice Potion," she explained.

Harry though about this shrugged, and then said, " Okay not to sound self absorbed but you said that you could tell me where my ambient magic centers. Not that it really matters but…"

"You want to know, you just found out that there is something about yourself that you didn't know and now you want to know. I understand remember how it was when we were young."

Harry blushed and nodded, "Only if you're not too tired of course."

"No it's not that hard to do, it's not even a spell really." Lillian said pulling a crystal ball from under her desk. Seeing Harry's bemused expression she laughed, "Just because _some _people didn't take Dividiation seriously doesn't mean that it was completely useless. As you might have guessed from my little performance last night I'm a seer, although a minor one I can sometimes get the ball to work. You can too if you remember from the end of our third year," she then peered into the ball. Harry could see the fog curling in the ball, vague shapes shifted in and out of focus, finally one of them became discernable, "Well no surprise one of them is magical strength," the fog swirled again before solidifying again. This time two images showed through and Lillian said sitting back, "Okay now I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"You have not two centered areas but three although the last two are weaker than the first but together they are stronger than the first one."

"What are they?"

"Well have you ever noticed that you know, just know were dark magic has been used?"

"Yes a couple of times I've had a strange feelings when I've come to a scene."

"Well that's one, the other is healing. Again no surprise since you were able to fix up Mrs. Longbottom so easily."

Harry sat there thinking for a bit. Lillian wanted to know what he was thinking so bad that she considered sneaking through their link, but she had promised herself not to do that except under dire circumstances. She was so lost in this battle of wills that she didn't hear what Harry said the first time, "I sorry what did you say?"

"Can you speak it?"

"Speak what" Lillian asked now completely confused.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "do you understand me right now?"

"Yes, when Voldemort tried to kill you and I stepped in front of you what happened to you after he kill Mum and Dad happened to me. I can speak Parseltongue as well now." She hissed back.

"It doesn't mean that a piece of him is still inside us then does it?"

"No I have checked and rechecked a million times. All that is in here is us."

"Then why…"

"It's like riding a bike, once you learn how you always know how in the back of your head. Part of the Avada Kedavra curse is that you send out your essence, your being to attack the other person's essence. This come back to you, but with us it passed through us but we didn't die so we 'learned' how to speak Parseltongue. You of course actually had a part of him in you for several years so it came easier to you. Me on the other hand only it only traveled through me for a second. It took me for ever to figure out that I could understand the snake that lives under the house." Harry nodded and considered this bit of information. He seemed relieved by it, in fact so relieved that Lillian just had to ask, "Okay I know she's your friend and all but why does it seem like Hermione doesn't trust me?"

Harry looked at her startled before answering, "Ever since our sixth year she's been that way. Our stint in the forests didn't help either. Ron thinks and I agree, that she's worried that you've only come out now to get money and a claim to fame. Don't worry about her too much it just takes her awhile to come to terms with certain things. She likes everything organized and in it own little box. You flipped all those boxes upside down and scrambled the contents. She can't figure you out you seem like one thing but then something new about you pops out. Like your little performance last night with the prophecy and all. She never has held a strong opinion about Divination but you proved to her that someone she knows could tell the future. Just don't tell her about all this though, I don't think her mind could take it."

Lillian glanced at her watch and said, "They should be done soon I need to go down."

Harry nodded a followed her down. They met the others coming in laughing and rosy cheeked. McGonagall was in the dining hall with two weary orphans.

Once everyone crowded in McGonagall said loudly, "I wish you to bid a proud welcome to Hogwarts newest third years Henry and Lucillia Wiggens." Everyone clapped and cheered for the two who were blushing furiously, "They'll be sorted after the holidays." McGonagall said after the cheering subsided.

At this Fred and George lit off several Filibuster fireworks as well as some of their custom fireworks. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Lillian and waved her wand, dishes of food came floating out of the kitchen and deposited themselves on the tables. At Lillian's nod the children raced to their seats and tucked in.

"Don't worry the Mali and Kreacher are taking care of the babies." Harry said leaning over to her.

It didn't take long for the children to finish eating. They were tired but not one of them would admit it so Lillian sent them up to the playroom.

She was about to go start cleaning up when Harry stopped her, "Let Kreacher and Mali take care of that."

"But…"

"It's time for you to open your gifts after all," Fred said standing at one side of the table. Feeling around his hand closed on something, pulling Harry's old invisibility cloak which appeared along with a pile of gifts."

"You didn't have to…" Lillian trailed off blushing

"Of course we did dear," Molly said coming up behind her and resting a hand to the slightly taller woman's shoulder.

"Go on then, you made us those nice cloaks after all," Bill said huggin his wife.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lillian reached down and picked up the top gift. It was from Fred and George and when she saw what it was she had to laugh. It was a simple piece of parchment at first glance until she read the second piece of parchment.

**Tired of having to look all over your property for your children? Are they hiding from punishment? Look no further just charm this parchment with a map of your house and lands and every person there will e shown on it.**

_And for security just say a password unique to you and no one else will be able to read it without said password._

Seeing her raised eyebrow George said, "What can we say, got to give the parents a reason to shop at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," laughing.

Rolling her eyes she set the parchment aside and picked up the elder Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's gift. It turned out the be a book written by Molly and Arthur on how to cope with a laugh family.

"Not that you really need that one, we just thought it would be a laugh," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

Grinning back at them she said, "thank you," and placed the book with the twins gift. After opening the rest of the gifts, a large clock much like the elder Weasley's from Ron and Hermione, a handsome broomstick from Harry and Ginny, an all expenses paid trip to Egypt from Bill and Fleur, another all expenses paid trip to Romania this time from Charlie and Rochelle, and a complete set of robes from Percy and Penelope.

She thanked them all and asked them all to sit down and relax.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? I heard one of yours saying something about a trip."

"Well Kaylen is coming back in for what he thinks is another trial session, which it is I guess," Lillian answered with a mischievous smile.

"What are you going to do to the poor boy?" Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see every year I take the children into Hogsmeade for a day. While there we go and visit the centaurs and the children learn about the creatures of the Forbidden Forest." Lillian explained, "Kaylen will be accompanying me and depending on how he reacts I'll decide whether or not to hire him."

"I take it that you are the reason for their change of heart towards wizards?" Hermione asked.

"I just got them to listen to reason, is all. That just made it easier for you lovely people of Regulations of Magical Creatures department to negotiate with them," Lillian said shrugging.

At this point Dill's watch went off. Looking at it she turned it off and said, "We need to be going. We promised Fleur's parents that we would visit after lunch."

"I must be going as well," Professor McGonagall said standing.

After a flurry of quick hugging Lillian and the rest of her new family walked the oldest Weasley brother and his wife and children to the gate. Walking back to the house Harry noticed Lillian hanging back biting her lip.

Slowing down he asked, "What's up Lillian?"

"It's nothing really," she said glancing up at him. Seeing that he was unconvinced she sighted and said, "I think I'm going to advertise a open house during March but I don't know. It's a lot of work for just two people.

"I thought you were going to wait until June to have the open house," Harry stated looking befuddled.

"I was but I figured it would be better to go ahead and have one."

"Well I'm sure that some of us could help out."

"I only need like one or two more people."

"Yo everyone!" Harry shouted. The group ahead of them stopped and turned back to them. "Lillian wants to host an open house in March. Ron and I are probably out that's when every thing is due, but what about some of you. She only needs a couple of people."

The Weasleys looked at each other, Lillian knew that most of the ones that worked for the Ministry would be busy and their wives would be watching their own children. But after a moment George said to Fred, "Veronica can watch the store, March isn't a busy month except for mail order."

"I guess we're coming to help then oh most wholly one."

"Thanks," thinking suddenly she added, "Oh and if you children over five want to come on the trip tomorrow they're welcome, Bill's as well." 

"you sure?" Rachelle asked concerned, "that's adding fifteen more to yours."

"Yeah and it will be a learning experience for them all. We stay up at Hogwarts for the night, the non school aged children come back home with me."

"Sounds wonderful, we can meet you at the school to pick up our children," Ginny said smiling at her sister-in-lae.

A few hours later

Lillian and the children were at the gates waving goodbye to Harry and the rest of the adults. All the children, including Teddy, had decided to stay over and go on the thry the next day. Fleur would be dropping her children early in the morning.

Sending the children in to clean up before dinner Lillian went to the two rooms where the children had slept the night before. Collecting the clothing of the orphans she deposited it back into their rooms. She left her nieces and nephew's stuff where it was allowing them to split the rooms equally.

_I guess I've need tolearn their names,_ she thought realizing that she only knew half of her nieces and nephew's names.

After everyone was in bed she when up to her own room exhausted. She didn't so much as lie down in the bed as collapse into it.

"Silly Mama Potter," a voice said as her boots came off and the covers were pulled up over her.


	15. Instructions

A/N: for those of you wanting to know who the ghostly boy is well just wait a few more chapters. Don't worry this story will soon pick up some pace soon. I always meant it to be like a interlude between Deathly Hallows and a next generation story.

Chapter 15: Instructions

Lillian woke the next morning with a feeling that someone said something. Shrugging she rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

Going downstairs Lillian smiled finding Teddy and the other older children making breakfast.

"You're going to spoil me," Lillian stated from the doorway.

"We felt that since you were taking us on as extra responsibilities we cold help out a least a little," Teddy said handing her a cup of steaming coffee.

Sitting on one of the stools that were scattered around the kitchen, she watched them trying to put names with faces. Teddy was the easiest of course. His hair didn't stop changing for more than a minute. Bill and Fleur's children were there, Claude, Victoire, and Franchise. Percy's oldest two, Cedric and Jillian with Charlie's oldest Jason. Seeing that all of the children going on the trip that were over thirteen were there she set down her cup and said, "Seeing that you are all here anyway I'll go over what today will be like. Kaylen should be arriving soon and I'll tell him then. The children under five will be left here with Roger and his wife as well as Shannon. They're coming over after breakfast. There are fourteen of us this year which is great, just ask Romulius, Heather, or Leo what it was like last year with only five of us," she chucked, "We have thirty eight children so you'll be in groups of two with four groups of six and two groups of seven. I'll announce the groups later. You will need to pack up your things and I'll send them to Headmistress McGonagall after breakfast. Potters and Weasleys your parents will be sending your things today as well. Just help make sure that my younger ones are packed as well."

"What all are we doing on the trip?" Claude asked, he was tall like his father but his hair was more of a brown red then fire red. "I remember Leo saying something about actually going into the forest last year,"

"There is a small glade that we go to that has been made safe by ancient magic. The centaurs meet us there, they'll teach everyone about their history and some customs. Sometimes we see a unicorn and that's fun. Fairies live there year round so we see them too. Then after the instructional time, which only lasts about an hour, we play."

"How are we getting there," asked Cedric, a handsome young man with strawberry blonde hair.

"Floo system. That's why we go such a large fireplace. Nine people at once," Henry supplied, "and we get out at Hog's Head."

"Now are there any other questions?" Lillian asked, seeing that there were none she stated levitating the food to the tables.

Behind her she heard one of her nephews saying, "Blimey, I'm sorry I figured that she was just weird for wanting to go to the Forest."

"Well we won't call you a git. This time," Romulius said in his most Slytherin tone.

Lillian smiled and shook her head thinking, '_My kids are too good for me. I hope that they won't take it too hard when I have the open house without them', _sighing she settled everything down and went back for a second load. The sudden silence told her that they had again been talking about her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The children were excited as they came down for breakfast. The ones attending Hogwarts were already packed and ready to go, mostly because the others had helped them track down missing books and clothes.

Kaylen, Roger, Shela, and Shannon arrived just as the children were finishing up.

Roger, Shela, and Shannon started washing the dishes while Lillian took the trunks to Hogwarts. After that she called her twelve teen leaders up to give them final instructions.

After she assigned groups, she sent Kaylen ahead with the first group and waited until the last group had gone through. Stepping out of the fireplace she cleaned the soot off herself and the children. This finished she stepped up to the bar and greeted her old friend, "Hello Aberforth, thanks for allowing us to borrow your pub again."

At first all he did was grunt, Lillian used to this started to turn away when he said, "I see you have a few more helpers this year."

"One of the good things about recognizing relatives, you can borrow their children."

"'bout time," he grunted, as he turned away she caught him smiling to himself. She knew that Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't as gruff as he wanted people to think.

Ushering everyone outside she lead them to the square. She had the children line up behind one of their leaders and the other leader was behind them.

Once they were settled and she had waved Kaylen up in front with her she began speaking again, "Listen p everyone, especially those of you who are here for the first time. The glade where we are going is fairly peaceful and safe but remember to respect all the creatures. Many of them are proud and take offence easily." Once this was done she turned and led them to the edge of the forest. To Kaylen she whispered, "wand at ready," showing him that hers was hidden under the cloak. Muttering a spell a blue globe of mist formed in front of her, seeing Kaylen's confused expression she pointed at some of the dots that had appeared and said, "It's a spell that shows were all magical living things are. The white ones are humans, and the green ones are non dangerous or low dangerous creatures, both magical and non magical."

"And the black ones?" he asked looking at a large cluster at the opposite side of the sphere from the cluster of white.

"Black is for severely dangerous creatures, those are a colony of Acromantula. Shall we?" she said setting off into the forest.

"Should we be worried?" he asked nervously.

"No the path we are taking is short and well maintained by the good creatures." She responded throwing the sphere away, letting it dissipate.

She smiled to herself as the path widened, you could see a small herd of unicorns grazing quietly. They lifted their heads and watched as the crowd passed by. Overhead the children exclaimed when they spotted a lone hippogriff gliding on thermals. She snuck a glance at Kaylen and saw the awe struck look in his face. Glancing back she saw much the same looks on her nieces and nephews faces.

She had dropped back slightly and was basking the ancient magic all around her. Which is why she came instantly hyperaware when she heard Kaylen squeak in fear and stop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for my supportive readers, it took me longer to get back where I could upload than I figured. Drop a review in. I also have a poll up on my profile for those interested. Also don't forget that if you want me to advertise your story here to put your

Story title:

# of Chapters:

Ships:

Summary:

And other bits that you want.

Don't forget to review, it creates good karma.

Last bit I promise, I was out today and saw this bumper sticker:  
My Karma hit your Dogma, and I just had to giggle.


	16. More than One

A/N: I'm going to put up one more chapter after this, mainly because that's all I have typed. If I get a chance, or if I can't sleep again, I'll type some more up and post them soon. Once I finish with all these sappy chapters, and building chapters I'll be able to move on to the real story.

Chapter 16: More than One

Nudging around the young man with her wand raised she sighed and relaxed some before saying, "Now Bane is it prudent to point your bows at a potential employee of mine?"

"You should be more careful child. Dark forces have been stirring," the leading centaur, said lowering his bow, "you should know this from the stars. So you have told him then," he stated walking towards her.

"Yes I was released of my promise she said walking towards him. Meeting she looked at each other and bowed. Standing up straight again they smiled at each other. To someone who had never seen a centaur smile this was an amazing sight. They then gave each other a friendly hug, which is awkward considering that one person was 5"10' and the other 10"2' with four legs.

Bending down Bane whispered into her ear, "I have a great favor to ask you _soon_."

She nodded and asked formally, "May we enter?"

The other centaurs by this time had lowered their bows completely, after a nod from Bane they stepped aside showing the entrance to a large sun filled valley that seem quite out of place in the dark forest.

Stepping aside she allowed the children to run into the field. Walking after them with Kaylen she introduced him to the centaurs and told him, "The teen leaders will do most of the work. All we're going to do really is heal up the inevitable bumps and bruises. I need to talk to Bane for a bit though so could you watch them? The first thing they do is have a little story telling time with one of the older centaurs then it's just fun and games."

"Uh sure why not," Kaylen said obviously uncomfortable. Lillian smiled at him encouragingly and turned to the lead centaur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bane led her into the woods a bit where they were met by Firenze, "Hello young one."

"I'm hardly as young as I once was,"

"Yet you are younger than me."

"I hope that it will always be so, because other wise I might start sounding exactly like you." she smiled up at her old Divination teacher. To Bane she asked, "You wanted to ask me a favor."

"It is one of our young ones, as you know it is difficult for us to have children and many do not survive their first year, such is our lot living in the Forbidden Forest."

"But…" she prompted.

"One of our young females was caught in a stampede. We will understand if you don't …"

"Where?" was all that Lillian said.

"You don't have.."

"You are a friend and friends help friends. Now show me where she is," she demanded.

Bane looked at her taken aback slightly. He looked at Firenze, Firenze nodded to him. Looking back at Lillian he turned his side to her and bent down, "Get on."

"Are you sure?" Lillian said remembering Harry's detention in their first year.

"Yes our encampment is a ways off," seeing that he was sincere Lillian scrambled on. She barely had time to grab Bane's shoulders before he leapt into a gallop.

The ride was short but Lillian hoped that someone would show her the way back to glade, because she was utterly lost.

Bane stopped at a small earthen hut and bent down so she could slide off. They walked inside and Lillian immediately saw her patient. "All this from a stampede?" the child was covered with hoof print bruises, at least one of her legs seems to be broken and there was severe selling on her head, neck and shoulders.

"Yes we got to her as soon as we could but it is hard to fight against the tide of stampeding elk. Please help her she is extremely special," a young centaur that looked to be in his early twenties human-wise pleaded.

"I can probably heal her completely but I need to keep my own energy up. I will need someone to lend me some strength." She said to Bane.

"I will assist you," a whispery voice said from the back of the hut. An aged female centaur came forward slowly.

Bane went to help her saying, "Eldest you are too weak to be up. You should go back to resting."

"The stars have told me that my time is near youngling. If this is my last act then it will be so." Bane started to say something but the elder gave him a look that told him that she would not tolerate any discussion on the matter.

Lillian observed this in silence, while she looked over her patient. She turned at the old centaur's touch and said, "If we start now I should be able to heal her completely without and disfiguration but these knees are in bad shape."

"Tell me what you wish me to do young one."

"If you'll kneel down behind me and hold my shoulders opening your mind to me, I can draw on your strength."

The elder settled and did as she was told. Lillian opened her mind ready for the onslaught of a foreign mind. She had opened her mind to a non-human once before, a unicorn that had been injured on her property. What she wasn't ready for was the humanness of the centaur's mind.

//_We are not as different as you think. It was only a millennium ago that centaurs and humans stopped cohabitating together. But I am not here to give you a history lesson. _//

Lillian nodded at this and sent her magic out to the critically injured centaur. Starting with worst injuries and working her way out, she slowly healed the centaur.

Lillian could feel the aged centaur behind her weakening but every time she tried to break the connection she was pushed back to the job at hand. After a final check on the girl's knees Lillian withdrew to her own body. It was only then that she realized how weak the elder was. She tried to send some strength down the link but was stopped again. //_ No child. I knew what I was doing before we began, I only ask for on final favor. I need to send a message to all of our kindred_ //

Lillian nodded with tears streaking down her cheeks

//_ Thank you youngling_ // then Lillian could feel herself being connected to all the centaurs, unicorns, fairies, and others she had no name for//_As this is my last act for this life I ask you to obey! Set aside all differences and work together. You all know what the stars have told of, a new Darkness is raising and gathering followers. While our cousins, the humans will be the most affected; the Dark will not stop there. It will come after us next then on to the rest of the magical creatures. I proclaim this as Sharon, Eldest of the High Hoof Clan_// privately to Lillian she continued//_Just as the prophecy concerning your brother could have meant another so does this one. Your choices in the near future will be pivotal to the future of all magic beings. You have time to prepare but not much for the dark is preparing as well and the signs of its work can already be seen. More will follow soon. And remember there are always more than one. _ //

Lillian collapsed when Sharon broke the connection. "Do not mourn for me child. We will meet again someday," the aged one said softly closing her eyes forever.

Lillian looked at the centaur thinking, _'more than one what though?'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: don't forget to review

Let's see just to give you all a laugh at the end of each chapter, I'm going to find one bumper sticker for each one.


	17. Four of Six

Chapter 17: Four of Six 

Bane put a hand on her shoulder and said in a subdued tone, "Come it has been over an hour since you came and I'm sure that your friends are anxious as to where you are."

The other centaur, which had covered Sharon with a blanket, stepped forward asking, "Will Candra be all right?" gesturing to the little one who was now stirring.

"Yes she should be fine after a lot of rest but where are her parents?"

"I'll explain on the way back," Bane said shooting the younger centaur a stern look.

The ride back was slower and much more comfortable. Once they were away from the hut Lillian's curiosity peaked but before she could ask Bane said, "You may or may not know this but humans and centaurs are close cousins. It is rare but possible for our two species to mate and have children. Candra is one such child. Her parents lived off to themselves but two years ago we found Candra wandering the forest alone and injured. Her parents had been killed by a pack of werewolves it seems."

Lillian thought about this before asking, "Which one of her parents was human?"

"Her mother, a gentle witch that came to us after running away from her abusive father."

"How old is Candra?"

"She is ten, but there is more," he paused in his speech before continuing, "her birthday is the same as your daughter's and she also has human magic."

Lillian froze trying to take all this in, if she had been standing on her own feet she would have collapsed, as it was she had to grip Bane's shoulders tightly to keep from falling off. Finding her voice she whispered, "but that could mean…"

"Yes and here lies my next favor. We no longer understand the secrets of human magic. We would like to enter her at Hogwarts but fear that there may be problems."

Lillian gulped realizing what he was asking, while what she had been able to do from the shadows to help bring equality to magical creatures she wasn't sure that she could do this. It would be difficult to make so many people put aside their old prejudices. '_At least Umbridge is nicely locked away, I'd almost bring back the evil dementors just for her.'_ To Bane who had been waiting patiently she said, "I can't promise anything but I can try."

"That is all we ask," Bane said kneeling down. They had reached the glade.

She put a cheerful smile on to cover up the sadness of losing Sharon even if she had known the mare for a hour.

Looking out at the children she saw most of them playing tag with Kaylen and some of the younger centaurs. Noticing that Albus and Lexa were missing from the playgroup and they weren't over listening to stories, she looked around worriedly.

"They're over there talking. It seems they have formed a friendship," Firenze said coming up beside her. He looked down at her before continuing, "It doesn't help knowing that your child is one of many, she shook her head, "Have you been reading the stars?"

"Not of late, why?"

"There are six children this time that could be the chosen one."

"Do they at least tell who this new Dark person is? We at least had that last time."

"You know that the stars do not reveal all their secrets at once, just as you know that even centaurs can misinterpret them. This time though we hope not to be as arrogant," he paused then ordered quietly, "You need to go and talk to your young nephew."

Lillian turned to him confused, be he didn't answer. Instead he galloped into the middle on the playing children and scooped one up, depositing the little red head on his back he went after another.

She rolled her eyes at his display and walked over to her daughter and nephew unnoticed.

"Mom says that it doesn't matter what house we get put in, that they're all good."

"Yah but Mom and Dad were both in Gryffindor and James says that they'll be disappointed if I'm not."

"Are you going next year is that why you're so worried?" Lexa asked scratching in the dirt.

"Yah I was born just before the deadline," Albus said, "James also said that they might not let me in since I'm so close. My cousin Rose is going too but she was born in June so she's not worried about getting her letter. What if James is right though, what if they don't let me in?"

"When were you born?"

"August 29th."

Lexa looked at him excitedly before saying, "Really that's cool, so was I and my friend Scorpious.

Lillian froze, staring, _"There are six this time…"_ but why hadn't Harry told her, she knew that Draco and Magaline were as worried as she was but Harry. Harry had seemed concerned but not like he was worried over his son having the same fate as him. Lillian wanted to use the link to connect him but decided instead to do it that night when Harry came to pick his children up.

Shaking herself she listened to what they were saying now.

"Isn't Scorpious, Kevin Malfoy's, little brother? They came for a little bit yesterday."

"Yes, why?"

"Kevin and James got into a fight a few months ago."

"Oh I remember Romulius got hurt, but don't worry Scorp isn't like Kevin. Scorpious is much nicer."

"Mind if I join you two?" Lillian asked coming closer. They nodded and she sat down. "So what were you talking about?"

"Albus has the same birthday as me," Lexa said brightly scooting next to her.

"That's interesting. You excited about starting school next year?"

Albus shrugged before answering, "James says its hard and if you don't get everything right the first time you'll be forced to clean the dungeons with your toothbrush."

Lexa laughed at this while Lillian comforted the young boy, "Well let me assure you that your brother, James, has quite the imagination," redirecting him slightly she asked, "are you a flyer like your parents?"

"I like to fly and Dad says that I might make Seeker my second year," Albus said grinning up at his aunt.

"Did you like to fly when you were young Mom," Lexa said slightly jealous.

Lillian smiled down at her and said, "Oh yes I loved to fly still do. It makes me feel free and helped me calm down," she said smiling at the sky, "but I was never on the House team."

"How come?" Albus asked scooting closer. He liked his new aunt, he could talk to her.

"Because she made a promise not to let Uncle Harry know about her. He would have seen her if she had joined the team. Right?" Bellalexa said sighing sleepily.

"Was it an Unbreakable Vow?" the little boy asked interested.

"No, it was just a simple promise, but you see Albus, I grew up in an orphanage. It wasn't like this orphanage at all. It was cold and the adults weren't nice at all. They always made promises but then broke them. So I told my self when I was _very_ young that I would keep all my promises that should be kept."

"But then didn't you break it by telling Dad?"

"No the person I made that promise to was sick and she released me of it before she died. She told me that I could tell Harry about us and that she was sorry that she had waited so long." Lillian said sadly remembering the conversation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

_She walked slowly in to the ward. Healers were very quite in this area, almost reverent. The woman that had treated her like a real person for the first time, told her all about magic lay on a bed still. Lillian had to search to see that the sheets were in fact rising slightly. The old woman opened her eyes and beckoned Lillian closer. "I should have warned you before but I didn't want to add to your stress. Darling I'm dying." The woman reach up and wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "Don't cry darling I'm just going on to the next adventure."_

"_Now you're sounding like Dumbledore." Lillian said, her voice shaking._

"_Well we did go to school together dear. Speaking of him I don't want you to try to come for me with the ring for at least five years. I want you to promise."_

"_I promise not to, Nurse."_

"_And while we're on the topic of promises, I release you of the old promise. Go and get to know your brother. I'm sorry I didn't do it before now."_

_Lillian bent down and hugged the old woman sobbing, "Thank you Nurse, thank you," straightening she saw that Madam Pomfrey and her husband and children and their children were there. She stepped aside, saying good-bye and left the room. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Coming back to the present she said softly, "I just wish that I could have been in your lives more, but I have all of my own children to take care of." She noticed that it was lunchtime and called everyone over.

In the past they had brought their own food but this year the centaurs brought out mouth watering dishes.

They spent the rest of the day playing. Thus when it was time to go even Kaylen, who had been wary of the centaurs at the beginning, didn't want to leave. Normally the centaurs would walk with to the edge to the forest. This time, however, they scooped two younger children on their backs and the older ones were told to mount up singularly.

"The forest is especially dangerous these days," a young female centaur said when Lillian questioned her.

The ride was fast and everyone enjoyed it. Lillian would have enjoyed it more but she was watching for anything dangerous. She readied herself to dismount when they approached the edge of the forest, near Hagrid and his wife's hut. The hut was significantly bigger than it had been during her school days. But then he did house his brother alone with his wife and one child.

The centaurs didn't stop though; they trotted all the way up to the Entrance Hall's doors. Lillian slide down carefully, her legs stiff, and knocked on the door.

A young witch that Lillian recognized as Professor Cirkly of Muggle Studies opened the doors, "Hello Mrs. Pot…."

She couldn't seem to find her voice when she saw that everyone was riding centaurs, "Hello Professor could you please inform Headmistress McGonagall that we've arrived."

The Professor nodded slowly then ran towards the staircase glancing over her should in disbelief. Lillian chuckled as she turned to start getting the little ones dismounted.

McGonagall arrived just as the last of the children had dismounted. "I thought that perhaps Eve needed time off but now I can see why she was flabbergast." McGonagall said with a slight smile playing over her face.

"It is our pleasure to deliver them here," Bane said bowing, a tinge of reverence in his voice, McGonagall had saved his life when the centaurs came into the battle.

McGonagall bowed back, "Will you be staying tonight Professor Firenze or are you coming tomorrow?" she addressed the one and only centaur that taught at Hogwarts.

"Yes I believe that I will go ahead and stay the night," Firenze said stepping into the hall.

Lillian turned to Bane and said, "I will try but I'm not sure enough time has passed."

Bane nodded to her, "Until next time youngling," the herd turned and galloped back into the forest. Hagrid's son ,Tybeian, watching from the door of the cottage.

"You must all be hungry. Those of you already attending Hogwarts will go to your houses and eat with them, and then rest of you will follow me," she waited patiently for the older siblings to depart to their respective house before leading the younger contingent to the Room of Requirement.

Inside there was a table set with food, the children quickly took their places and ate while Lillian called Kaylen over to her and the headmistress.

The young man fearing the worst walked to the woman, one of which had at least given him a chance unlike so many others that had heard his story. Once there he gulped and for some reason couldn't breath.

"Kaylen your reaction to today and during the last trial have told me everything I need to know. A good manager of an orphanage, especially a magical one, must have an open mind and a flexible concept of tolerance," Lillian waited a second allowing his face to turn slightly blue before continuing, "you're hired."

The children, who had gone silent with out him noticing, cheered as the young man took several deep breaths. Lillian grinned at him and told him to go eat.

"Did you really have to torture the poor boy like that?" McGonagall asked with mock severances.

"Of course I did, it was the last test. If he couldn't take that little bit of stress, then he had no business of helping run an orphanage. Any clue when Harry is supposed to get here?" she said remembering what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Anytime now, surely you remember his lack of punctuality," McGonagall responded, "I'll send him when he arrives, now you go eat you look starved as well."

"And here I though I only had to still listen to that from Filius," she said sighing.

"Oh no when you saved you brother so many times you became an honorary member of my house dear, which means you must listen to me as well. Your bravery through the years makes more of a Griffindor than many of the house, but I think that the pin you're wearing says it all," McGonagall grinned at the younger woman before leaving. Lillian looked down at the pin and smiled herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Okay so I lied, I have one more chapter after this one already typed. I've been trying to keep some of the chapter short so not to make anyone lose interest. Don't forget to review

Here's one for my fellow Americans

Bumper Sticker:

Be Nice to America

Or we'll bring Democracy

To your country

And for some just plain fun.

Tact is for People who

Aren't witty enough

To be sarcastic


	18. Arguments, Choices, and Dreams

Chapter 18: Arguments, Choices, and Dreams

When Harry, Ginny, and the others arrived around 9 o' clock they found their children sound asleep in sleeping cots that McGonagall had conjured after dinner. Lillian called Harry into the private room set aside for her and Kaylen.

Harry guessing what Lillian wanted walked into the room cautiously. The look on her face could have taught McGonagall a thing or two back during their school days.

Speaking slowing, her irritation barely constrained, she asked, "Why. Did. You. Not. Tell. Me!"

"Uh err," Harry had though he was over being speechless when it came to his sister, but he had never seen her this angry, except in the memories of her talking to Snape.

"You should have told me!" Lillian's voice barely less than a shout.

"I would have, but you see I was…"

"Lillian, don't be too hard on him," Ginny said opening the door, "You had just told us that children born on August 29th could become the next 'chosen one'. He tied to be supportive especially with the other news you told us but he was in shock." Lillian calmed down visibly, she hadn't really thought of what had been going through his head. Ginny smiled and said changing the subject slightly, "So how'd today go? Children behave?"

"As far as I know they did, I had to take care of something else."

"What?" Harry said concerned. He tried to shake off some of the foreboding that had enveloped since the day before, but was unsuccessful and it showed in his voice.

She smiled at him apologetically before saying, "A young centaur was injured and they asked if I would heal her. I did so and learned a bit more about the prophecy," she paused and collected herself, "There are six children this time, Lexa, Albus, the centaur girl, Candra, Scorpious and two others. I don't know who they are yet."

"Scorpious? Malfoy's youngest?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but don't hold that against him, and whether or not any us like it, children near to our hearts could be the next potential 'chosen one' as you said," Lillian said.

"What, you said one was the centaur girl. How?" Harry asked.

"Well apparently centaurs and humans can have children together. Candra, the centaur I healed, is the result of such a union. She inherited the ability to use human magic, because such centaurs are so rare the other centaurs can't teach her. They asked me to get her acceptance to the school."

Harry and Ginny pondered this before Harry said, "McGonagall shouldn't be too hard to convince, the board of governors will be harder."

"But not as hard as it was a generation ago. Most of them are our old schoolmates after all," Ginny said thinking.

"So you think it could be done?" Lillian asked thinking to herself, '_It's a good thing I introduced my self with I did. Granted if I hadn't I might never of had that prophecy.' _Shaking herself she turned her attention back on her brother and his wife.

"Now some parents might have problems but the major will the within the Ministry. Even though they've lost the Control part of their name, the department of Regulation of Magical Creatures may be a problem. Though Hermione has been working to get magical creatures like centaurs full rights," Ginny was saying mostly to herself.

Rolling his eyes at his wife Harry said, "We already have a centaur teaching here, it shouldn't too much trouble getting one as a student in. Besides we can say that we owe the centaurs a favor for them helping with the Final Battle."

Lillian nodded silently, while she wasn't mad at her bother, she wasn't exactly happy with him either. She sighed and asked, " Can I ask you ask you a big favor Ginny?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I want to go and pick my godchildren in a couple of weeks. I'm just not sure Kaylen's up to handling all the children by himself just yet; so if you could come over and help him out it would be great."

"Sure sounds like fun, just send me an owl about the date," Ginny said beaming at her sister-in-law.

"You'll have to take Lily and Albus too," Harry, said, "I'm going wither and it might take awhile."

Ginny nodded thinking, '_Good it will give them more time to talk.' "_You mind if Hermione and Ron come as well? It's not that I don't trust them all to behave it's just they don't know me as well as they know you so they probably won't behave for me like they do for you."

"That's fine," Lillian nodded.

Harry noticed the time was nearing ten and said good-bye taking Ginny to get their children. Apparently most of the Weasly children were going to spend the night at their and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry house because only Ron and Hermione had come to pick up their two children.

It didn't take long for the remaining twenty-nine children to settle back down. Once she was sure that everyone was asleep she told Kaylen that she had a few errands to run.

Quietly she walked up to Professor Flitwick's office and rooms. She waited a short while after she knocked before the door opened. Flitwick was no longer as young as he once was, not that he was young when she schooled here, and everyone knew that he would be retiring soon. Stepping in she was surprised to find that he wasn't alone. "Headmistress I thought that you would be in bed by now."

"Yes but I knew that you would becoming to talk with Filius and I thought I would save you some trouble of coming up to my rooms. Filius and I needed to speak with on a certain matter anyway," McGonagall said smiling, " But there is something on your mind?"

"Yes, a young centaur with mixed parentage can use human magic. Her clan herd would like to enter her into Hogwarts next year. I was hoping for your support."

"I would really give my support and I will but you see Lillian, I'm going to retire at the end of this year along with Professor Flitwick."

"Who will be the new Head then?"

"Professor Sprout, as you know Neville wishes to teach Herbology instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We can find another Herbology teacher easier than another DADA teacher, but we were wondering if we could persuade you to come teach," Flitwick said hand out steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"We understand that you want to stay will your children but you could hire another person in your stead and still be a supervisor." Flitwick said

"And Filius says you said during your career counseling that you wanted to become a teacher," McGonagall employed.

"Can… Can I think about it?"

"If course but we must have your decision by the end of July."

Lillian nodded; Professor Sprout would be open to having a centaur for a student. Of course some modification would have to be done to the castle. While some stairways had been fixed so that Firenze could get about to the higher levels, many would be impassable for a centaur.

"Could we go ahead a start some modifications?"

McGonagall consider this for a moment before saying, "Yes I believe we can, many of the staircases were completely mended from the Final Battle."

"I wouldn't want the charm to disappear from the castle, though. They should still move if they move and perhaps instead of the whole step disappearing, just a section." Filius commented, he found the stair's quirks fun.

"We would also have to schedule an alternative for flying," Lillian contemplated, "perhaps a swimming class or something of that sort."

"Yes, that might work. We'll probably need someone to ride the Express with her of at least be somewhere on the tram. All students must ride the Hogwart's Express unless they miss it or for medical conditions," McGonagall added seeing Lillian's confused expression.

Lillian nodded and sxcused herself, shewas exhausted. She walked back to the Room of Requirement. After checking in on her charges she went to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at the Potter mansion Harry and Ginny had put Albus and Lily to bed quickly and settled on their own bed.

Harry lay there lost in though, staring at the ceiling. Ginny was reading a book casting small glances at her husband. Finally she laid her book aside and turned on her side and said, "What is it dear? You are really worried about Albus aren't you?" It had been Ginny after the war that had snapped Harry out of his self pity, he had blamed himself for all those that had died. Ginny was worried about her son of course but she couldn't let it show, because then Harry would really delve into it.

"Yes, he's the quiet one, he doesn't have that many friends. He and Rose are playmates and friends yes, but I sometimes think that is only because they're cousins."

"Oh they are good friends, trust me on that one," Ginny assured him, "and yes part of that is because they're cousins but they would probably be friends even if they weren't. I don't see them being the close friends like you and Ron were. More like you and Neville. They may not be best mates when they go to school but I'm not worried. Did you notice that he and Bellalexa were whispering when we arrived? They were also playing at Christmas."

Harry squirmed a little, he hadn't yet told her about Bellalexa's grandfather, "Uh Ginny there's something you should know about Bellalexa. HergrandfatherwasVoldmort," he said cringing hoping she would take it better than Ron had.

"What did you say," Ginny asked, Harry hadn't acted like this since he proposed.

"Voldemort was Bellalexa's grandfather," he watched his wife take this in.

Finally after what seemed like forever Ginny said, "Well she certainly doesn't take after him in looks and she seem like a good little girl. Why were you so nervous?"

"Well when Lillian told Ron, Hermione, and me, Ron took it badly. No, that's an understatement, he started ranting."

"That's my brother for you, I wouldn't advise telling everyone else just yet. Let them get to know the girl first. Lillian will probably need you support when the truth comes out," Harry started starting at the ceiling again. Ginny tired of this brooding, sat up and said, "Harry James Potter what is with you? Albus will be fine, it might not even be him, Lillian said that there were six candidates this time and Albus will have his whole family standing behind him. Just like you had us."

"That's just it I had you, Ron, and the rest of your family. But Lillian, Lillian didn't really have anyone. Yes she had Snape Dumbledore, and the other teachers but only in private. She really didn't have anyone to confide in, Magaline was her friend but didn't know her secret. I feel like I've made her life hell without even knowing it. Why in bloody Merlin's name would she do it?"

"She did it because she loved you, she doesn't blame you so you have no reason to feel guilty," Ginny sighed, "now if you don't quit this pity party, I'll resort to my old tactics of getting you out of it. I don't believe that the boys want another younger sibling either," she finished seductively. "I'm sure that she has question for you just like you have more question for her., so talk to her. Maybe when you two go to get your godchildren. Fly it'll be fun for you bother. New go to sleep and quit worrying or I'll carry out my threat."

Harry stared at her before saying, "Maybe I want you to carry out your threat."

"No such luck laddie," she responded.

He didn't know how long he stared at her. All he could think was, '_how could she say that? She knew about the nightmares still plagued him occationally. Lillian surly was worried, how could she not one of the possible children was her own_.' He turned out the ight and lied down still thinking Curious to know what his sister thought he looking to himself to find their link. Entering it she started to send a though to her but realized that she was sleeping. Wanting to know what she was dreaming about he slipped in her mind, remember how to from helping the Longbottom's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He stood in a corridor of Hogwarts, other students weaving around him. It was much like a Penseive, no one seemed to notice he was there at first. Then it was like he had no control over his body and he started walking as if to go to Charms. He passed an empty classroom and took a double take, inside was a young Draco, in his third year if Harry was any judge, practicing wand movements. Lillian, also in her third year, entered through another door. She went over to Draco and said, "Sorry Snape decided to test my deaging potion n me and it took him forever to change me back. So which spell do you need help with this time?"

"the one to change a teapot into a turtle is evading me," he said dejectedly.

Harry stood astounded, he didn't think that Draco was capable of speaking civilly to someone of a different house at that age. He watched as they went through the motions and words slowly until the teapot started to look more turtlely. Their conversation soon turned to him, even though Lillian tried to to direct it several times.

"Can you believe that Potter, he snuck out last Hogsmead trip. I bet he was looking for Black," Draco said vehemently.

"I'm sure that he just want to go out and have fun like everyone else," Lillian sighed.

"Why do you always defend him? It's like you have a thing for him."

"What do you have against him?"

"I asked you first."

"But I'm the one that tutors you so that you pass the courses."

"Fine, he's always getting attention, he gets more attention from my father than I do! And my dad was a…" Draco trailed off looking at her.

"Death Eater? Don't worry I know, I just hope that you don't follow in his footsteps. You're too kind hearted underneath all that arrogances Draco," she said smiling sadly at him.

"I don't know why I put up with you Martha, if you weren't a pureblood…"

"There you go again with blood purity, is that your opinion or your father's?" she questioned.

"I'm not allowed to have my own opinions remember? I'm not even allowed to make my own friends," he ended bitterly.

"See you answered your own question, you put up with me because I take you for who you are," Lillian glanced at her watch and said, "Well it's about time for Charms and I left my books in the Common Roon," she started gathering her stuff as Draco nodded and left by the other door.

Lillian started for the door that Harry stood at, he tried to move but couldn't so Lillian knocked into him.

She dropped several of her books and stared to collect hem red faced and muttered sorry. Fred and George walked up at this point. Fred helped her pick up her books while George helped Harry up. Both of them froze midbend and looked passed Harry and Lillian. Confused Lillian glanced over her shoulder, Harry followed their gaze and saw himself with Ron and Hermione, it was then that he noticed that he looked like his thirteen self. He then looked back at his sister and watched her age as the scene around them dissolved.

"So brother what are you doing in my head?" she aside raising an eyebrow. Their surrounding had changed into the Ravenclaw Common room.

"How'd you know that I was the real one?" Harry asked.

"Oh when ever I come back to the castle I have dreams like that. That actually happened except that it was Pansy I knocked into. She had followed Draco to the room. So what were you doing before you got caught in my dream?"

"I wanted to know how you felt about the whole prophecy thing and your daughter possibly being the one that faces off against the newest dark wizard?"

"I'm terrified but I have a chance to prepare her and I want her to have as much of a childhood as possible. I hope that we have time anyway, Firenze is right, they're already moving."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You're the head of the Auror department, surly you've noticed the increase of attacks in the magical world. They've increasing the Muggle world as well. This time the lunatics are being more cautious and making sure to not draw attention to themselves."

"Do you have any ideas on who it is?"

"Not really, it could be a death eater of course. We both know that some escaped. Other that that your guess is as good as mine. I do know that soon enough Lexa, Albus, Scorpious, Candra, and the other two will be in danger, so for now I'm going to let them have as much of a childhood as possible. I'm not going to allow Lexa's childhood to be stolen!" she finished vehemently.

Harry nodded before asked, "How come I couldn't control myself earlier? I tried to move away from the door, but couldn't."

"Probably because it's my mine we're in. My subconscious just saw you as another figure to play with," she answered, " You should go I doubt this is really restful. I'll see you around, probably when we go to get Severus's grandchildren."

Harry nodded and rose he started to fade from Lillian's vision the solidified again, and said "Oh Kindle says he can come over in two days."

"That sounds good tell him to come around ten in the morning."

"Also Hermione slipped your name onto the list of recommendable household for house elves so you might have a few showing up. If you don't hire at least five I'm going to find something to hold over you."

Lillian nodded, her eyes drooping and said, "Shoo, go to sleep. We'll talk more later." Harry grinned and faded away at last, '_Well at least he wasn't made to know that Draco and I were friends at school,'_ With that last thought she let sleep embrace her again.


	19. Settling

Well here is the next chapter, for those that wish to know or who became confused with all the children. I have a character list on my profile to help out with the Weasley children, and other characters

Everyone welcome mr. and mrs. potter to the family. Warning another fluff chapter.

Chapter 19: Settling

The next day consisted of Lillian settling Kaylen into his position and cleaning a room for him. The children were quiet, being so tired from the previous days.

As Harry warned several house elves showed up looking for employment, Hermione had pushed through a bill making elf enslavement illegal. Most elves wouldn't take money for payment but they would take other payments. Lillian had decided to employ ten elves for the moment, but she wanted to make sure that they were good with children.

Three of them made the cut that first day out of five. She sent the other two off with enough money to get some nice clothes and food for a month.

The next day she found that breakfast went along much faster with the extra help. One of the elves, Clover, decided that the nursery was her domain and no one else's. She barely let Lillian come in and check on them.

At ten till ten Lillian and Lexa were waiting for Thomas Kindle to arrive when Lanny, the elf that preferred to handle the household cleaning popped in, "Mistress Potter, Mistress Potter! Master Howell needs help in the classroom!"

"Thank you Lanny, Lexa stay here and take Mr. Kindle to the small classroom if her arrives before I return." Lillian strode to the classroom. She opened the door to find Kaylen and most of the children pinned against the wall. The only two not pinned were Keith and Duncan, they were fighting in the middle of the room. They were siblings and often argued over things. Lillian hoped that they would be adopted, perhaps then they wouldn't fight so much. They had a younger sister, age four, and it was hard to keep two siblings together much less three. There was only one group larger and that was the Lenne's with Anderson ten, Cavan nine, Madison eight and Lacy 2.

Thinking fast before whoever was responsible for the magic noticed her, she stunned them. Kaylen and the others dropped from the wall, "What happened here?" Lillian asked irrigated.

"I'm not completely sure. I was working with the nine year olds when Keith went after his brother," Kaylen said embarrassed.

"We found out about the open house in March and were talking about it. Duncan said something about that they wouldn't be able to go because Keith was too mean." Madison said quietly.

Lillian sighed and massaged her temples, she had been expecting something of this sort. She woke the two boys and ordered, "Everyone sit down," the children scurried to do so, Mama P. rarely got mad and when she did they knew better than to act up. "I am almost positive that most of you will be adopted as some point, but such behavior will discourage potential parents from adopting you. I'll not put this on your records, this time boys, but next time it will be the first thing on it. The first open house will be in two months, which means that this place needs to be cleaned up and kept clean. I have hired some house elves to help out but your rooms are still your responsibilities. I'm also going to start remodeling soon, this means mess, but it also means fewer people per room and so on. If there is any more fighting, and I mean any more, you will be locked in your room during open house and your file kept in the cabinet. Am I clear?" she finished sternly.

"Yes Matron," they said quietly.

Lillian smiled and said, "Now back to your lessons, I have some things to take care of. Kaylen call me if you have any more problems," with that she turned and walked back to the entrance hall. Finding no one there she proceeded to the small classroom where she taught Henry and Lucillia magic.

Lexa and Mr. Kindle looked up from the table was she entered, " Sorry about that. A small discipline problem I had to take care of."

Kindle nodded and rose from this seat, "We were just going over some of what she needs to learn. I hope that this won't disrupt her other studies too much. Also Mr. Potter said that if it was convenient I should just stay here unless I'm needed at the Ministry. That way I would be on hand to help deal with anymore dreams."

"If you think you can stand to live with twenty-nine childe and four toddlers and babies all day long, sure. You can have the smaller guest room."

"You ran this place, with that many children on your own? That's amazing, Mr. Potter was right you would throw me a few surprises with your work here," Kindle said flabbergasted.

"We helped and Uncle Roger helps sometimes, and Henry and Lucillia did before they started school," Lexa said helpfully.

"Yes you did darling. Now about how many lessons do you think she'll need, Mr. Kindle before she can go to Hogwarts for an extended time without seeing things?" Lillian asked seating herself at the table.

"First, must call me Thomas."

"Then you must call me Lillian."

Thomas nodded and said, "We need to start off with the simple things like meditation before anything else. As for how many, I don't know really. It depends as how fast she learns."

"Well while I'd love to stay and learn with her, I need to go do some paper work. Lexa show him where my offices is when you're finished," she ruffled Bellalexa's dark hair and left. Thomas would be surprised by Lexa's learning ability. With only one person to reach them, the children had to learn to learn fast. She walked up the stairs to her office; she caught a flicker of movement as she opened the door. Shaking her head she thought to herself, '_Maybe I'm going crazy, people say that I already am for running this place. Maybe I'll just check myself into St. Mungo's_,´' she chuckled at this thought and settled in to do her paperwork.

She was interrupted once my a set of house elves looking for employment. They were married and had a little one on the way. They also had a letter from Harry.

_Dear Sister, _

_These two have recently been left homeless by the death of their mistress. They are good with children and very hard working, I would take them but we already have three plus Kreacher and Mali and their two children. Basically Ginny would kill me if I took these two in. If you haven't employed all that you need, consider these two for the position. If you can't send the back to mea and I'll find another home for them. As you can see Kealle is pregnant and will deliver within a few months._

_With love,_

_Your only brother._

_P.S. We don't have any other siblings floating around do we?_

Lillian laughed at the last line and wrote a letter briefly saying,

Dearest Harry, 

_Nope, as far as I know we're it, though we might have a couple of third cousins from Dad's side. But they live in Germany._

_Your only sister,_

_Lillian._

She sent this with Blackwing, who was only a couple of steps up from Errol when Harry first met the Weasleys.

Turning back to the nervous elves she said, "Well you've come with very good credentials consider yourselves employed by Lillian Potter Mistress of Sanctuary Orphanage," formally. If they accepted it would be as binding as a written contract.

"Thank you. Thank you Mistress Potter!" they squeaked excitedly.

"Now let's talk pay and other terms, sit," she finished with a command. The elves did so quickly. "First you must stop that, no one his entitled to command you in such a manner. You should only listen to requests and only requests that you feel comfortable with carrying out. Kealle, I want you to stick to light tasks until you deliver. You will then have a month off for maturity leave. Grimpy you will have a few hours off each day to see them. Once a month each of you will have a week off. Now none of that is negotiable, but you do have a choice in his part. Do you wish to earn a monetary pay or would you rather a pay of cloths, trinkets, or other items?"

The two house elves conversed quietly before Grimpy squeaked, "We would like monetary pay Miss."

"Of now I'll have Lanny show you around. Lanny," she called.

"Yes, Mistress?" her helpful elf asked.

"These two are new employees, please show then around and find a suitable position for each. You may go." Lanny bowed and gestured for the other two to follow him down the stairway.

Lillian was putting the paperwork away when Lexa and Thomas came in, "Hello, Lexa you should go on down and catch up with your school work," she waited until the door had closed before asked, "How was the lesson?" with a knowing smile.

"You didn't tell me what a fast learner she is," he accused.

"Well I had to teach everyone fast, it's something they all learn."

"Probably considering you have less than a year to get her ready."

"Well the lesson went fine, she's mastered the basics of meditation and clearing her mind. I believe that she'll be ready to start consciously seeing into the past. We'll have to take her out to some recent areas of high emotions. I'd like your help with that," he said looking at her inquisitively.

"That will be fine but at some point soon I have to go somewhere."

Thomas nodded and tried to suppress a yawn. Seeing her look at him he said, "Long night finishing up a couple of projects."

Lillian smiled at this, "Come I believe that lunch will be ready soon. It's such a nice concept to not have to cook three meals a day for over twenty children."

"I can see how that could be a relief."

She led him down to the kitchen and sure enough most of the elves were scurrying around getting the dishes ready to be taken out. Lillian attempted to levitate half of the dishes ready out to the table, when a voice squeaked, "No Misses you leave that to us, we pleased to work for you."

"Lillian smiled and said, "of course Lata and once I hire more elves I'll leave it to you guys, most of the time. Besides I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, you're only twenty-seven. You have another year before you're an adult."

The young elf blushed and went back to work, allowing Lillian to carry the dishes out. Behind her she could hear one of the older elves chastising Lata for back talking to their master.

The rest of the day went even more quietly than the first part. Lillian was just waiting for something to happen as she showed Thomas around and got him settled into the small guest room, he would bring a few more things the next day. Even though he said it was cozy, Lillian was a bit red faced as she showed it to him. He did agree that instead of paying rent they would use his tutoring as his fee, though he did demand that he would be allowed to help with the renovations, once she got the permit.

Before she went to bed she received an owl from Harry. They had decided not to use their link too much over long distances. It gave them both headaches afterwards.

_Dear Little Lillian,_

_Cousins in Germany? We should look them up someday. I don't have work the last week of February. So why don't we go and collect our godchildren? Now I know that that is only two weeks before your open house but it's the soonest I can get off. Send Elkle back with your response, your owl is resting up here. I'm going to take you out and buy you a new owl soon._

_Your big brother,_

Harry J. Potter 

Lillian rolled her eyes at him and sent the owl back with a hurriedly scratched reply to arrive around 11 am on that day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Well that's another fluffy chapter. Warning the next one is going to be a bit long.

Bumper Sticker:

Put on your

Big Girl Panties

And Deal with IT

And for the others

The Obvious 

Escapes Many

_And never forget to review!! It makes many an author excited to see review alerts in their inbox. Just tap you mouse on that neat little button that says GO._


	20. Flight

For my 4-H friend Chrissy be on the look out for something in this chapter, I couldn't resist. To everyone reading this, I'll say again: I've put the character list of everyone on my profile and after next chapter I'll fill in the TBA. Good reading!!

Chapter 20: Flight

The weeks flew by, Lillian couldn't believe how much easier it was to run the place with ten house elves and another adult to help. Kaylen was even learning how to do the paperwork, which there was less of now that she had all the permits to build. Thomas did his share as well. He had interned with a magical construction company before joining the Aurors. With his help she transformed the one and a half story building that she built originally, before she realized how many orphans there would be, into a nice looking three-story mansion. The top floor was dedicated to the children. With three common rooms each built somewhat like the Hufflepuff common room, the house that Thomas was in, it had the common room in the center and then two wings off of it, one for boys and one for girls. The space between the wings was separated into bathrooms. The largest area was for the non-students, with the one for the students next to it and not near it's size. The main difference between the common areas was that the students' section had a portrait of an elderly witch guarding it so that the younger ones couldn't bother them while they were studying.

With the nursery on the second floor along with the adults' rooms and two more guest rooms, it was possible to reach the children's areas easily. The classrooms were also on the second floor. The first floor remained the kitchen and dining area, with a living room near the entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't until Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their children arrived that she realized what day it was. Seeing that he had his broom with him she asked, "Are we flying all the way to Manchester?"

"Yes, it's only a couple of hours by broom and I though t we could talk some more," he responded.

"Sounds like fun, give me a moment, Dreelly," she called, turning back to her brother she asked, "but where will the children ride on the way back?"

A tiny house elf popped into the hall and squeaked, "Yes Mistress?"

"Please go get Kaylen for me," Lillian said kindly. Hermione smiled at the exchange.

"You'll see," Harry answered her question.

The young elf nodded and popped elsewhere I the house. Lillian turned back to her brother and his family, "Kaylen's been doing good work I just want someone here that knows how to deal with children. You don't all have to stay."

"No we promised the children that they could come over and play," Ginny said smiling.

"Apparently they've found a couple of friends while on that little trip into the forest," Hermione said.

"I noticed that, well they're welcome to come over anytime if you ever want some alone time and Mrs. Molly can't take them," Lillian said smiling down at them, "They just finished lessons for the day, why don't you go up. Top floor, the door on the left, it's not locked.

They adults watched as they ran up the stairs almost knocking Kaylen down as he came down the stairs. "Kaylen I forgot that today I had to leave to pick up my godchildren. Ginny Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley will be here to help you out."

Kaylen shook their hands shyly and when he came to Harry's he said, "Thank you, sir, for opening up the case again," blushing.

Harry smiled at the young man and with that he and Lillian bide them good-bye and set off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They flew for a bit before Lillian opened up their link and asked Harry//_So what else do you want to know?_ //

He laughed and replied//_ It seems like I've known you forever but there's so much I don't know. _//

//_ So ask, I only have a few secrets I won't tell you. _//

// _Don't we all, _// he seemed sad for a moment// _So did you ever make any Muggle friends at that orphanage?_ //

//_ I had a couple of people that were friends before I started Hogwarts, but we drifted apart after that, then I was adopted._ //

//_Adopted?_ // Harry's mind was confused.

//_ Oh yeah I forget to tell you that bit. Well you see Hogwarts will occasionally adopt a student from an orphanage and after out second year Dumbledore had Roger and me adopted. We spent the summers up at the school and abroad if we could talk a teacher into taking us with them. I usually stayed behind so I could learn every I could from the library._// she paused as Harry laughed and said something along the lines of that's what Hermione would do. //_ Well Nurse Ellington had given me access to her library so I was like a sponge. I even surprised a few people, including Professor McGonagall._ //

//_ How'd you manage that? She doesn't surprise easily._ //

//_Well you see most of Nurse's library consisted of medical texts and books about transfiguration. The medical ones were pretty boring so I read the transfiguration ones instead. When I saw McGonagall turn into a cat I started to work on becoming an animagus. Professor McGonagall achieved her first transformation after her second year. I was able to do it by Easter that year. _//

//_ Easter! That's amazing what is your form?"_ //

// _My original was an eagle owl_ //

// _Wait original? Are you saying that you can transform into more than one animal, don't you know how dangerous that is. _//

//_ Only after McGonagall explained it to me but by then I had already learned to transform in to several forms. I needed something that would go unnoticed._ //

//_So what can you turn into?_ //

Lillian was quiet for a moment before answering// Eagle owl, brown spider, mouse, bat, doe and wolf. //

// _That many! Don't you know you can get stuck if you lose control over which one you're trying to become?_ //

//_ Don't worry I'm careful and I made sure to pick animals that have very little to do with one another._ //

//_So which one do you have registered if any?_ //

//_The eagle owl, it was my first one after all._ //

//_Well that makes since_// feeling her silent inquiry he added//_I looked at your school records and up until your last year you had top marks. I find it amazing that you had only one A and the rest were O's, but then that A was in Ancient Runes. Most people's animugas forms have something to do with their nature and owls represent knowledge. _//

//_And silence_// she interrupted.

//_Which just makes it even more sensible_ //

//_So what about you? What's your animugas form, I know you have one._ //

// _A stag like our father_ //

//_ Figures you're a lot like him in so many ways._ //

// _I get that a lot._ // he responded with a sigh.

//_ No I mean really, from what I've heard if you didn't have the whole Chosen One responsibility you probably would have rivaled the Marauders._ // she sent with a giggle.

//_Who told you that?_ //

// _Remus_ //

// _He knew about you?_ // Harry asked confused.

//_Of course dummy. He almost had a stroke when he first saw me, thought mom had come back. As it was he had to have a calming draught before he could listen to my story. The only reason he was on the train was because to Black, and the dementors. It was extremely good luck that you shared a cabin with him. _//

// _No wonder he looked at me oddly those first couple of days._ //

// _I did make him swear not to tell Sirius though. That would have been too complicated._ //

// _So you never met Sirius personally back then?_ //

// _Oh we ended up meeting after the whole Triwizard fiasco. I then ended up staying at Grimmauld Place before you came that summer. Though I did have to drink a ton of Malcinan's potion that summer to keep the Weasley's from knowing who I was._ //

// _Malcinan's potion but that's only used for extremely long transformations. Why'd you use that?_ //

// _I'm severely allergic to lace wing, so unless I want to look like I have chicken pox for weeks afterwards, not to mention a nasty head cold, I use Malcinan's potion to change into someone else._ //

At this point they had to duck into the clouds to avoid being seen by an airplane.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

they landed in an alley way in Manchester near where Lillian said the orphanage was.

Transfiguring their cloths to look more governmental they walked out the alley and made their way to the orphanage on Fifth Street. It was one that Lillian had been to before. She signed and signed the visitor's log. The place was better run than the one where she had lived for ten years.

The Matron greeted them esthetically, "Miss Latching a pleasure to see you again, but aren't you early to be coming to find children for your programs?'

"Yes, but I was in town on business with Mr. Churchill and you have some recent arrivals whose parents already signed them up for my program."

"I see, would that be the Hattaway group?" the Matron asked.

"Yes and I might was well interview any other new arrivals while I'm here."

"Of course I'll just go and sit up the interview area for you," the Matron said and walked away.

They walked down the hall and Harry asked, "Program?"

"My cover story is that I run an educational program for exceptional children," she answered in a whisper.

"Wouldn't that back fire if one of the Muggle children was very smart?" Harry muttered back.

"Only has happened once, and I got her into a very good Muggle school and said that my program was full."

The Matron came back at this point and bed them to a small room with a desk and several chairs.

She decided to call the Hattaways last. So she and Harry spent an hour 'testing' several children. After the first group Harry asked to see the spell that she used. After that she let him test them as they came through the door.

Before they called in the ones that had come after, they stretched and sent to name of the one child that was a wizard to the Matron.

The ten-year-old girl led her brothers into the room quietly. Her face was tear stained and she had a bruise starting to form on her cheek. "What happened there little one?" Harry asked as he helped the boys into chairs.

"I fell," she lied.

Lillian looked at her for a moment then said, "I think that one of the children that has been pasted over decided to take out their vengeance on you," Lillian smiled and said, "Don't worry you won't be going back into the main part of the complex anyway. The Matron has had your belongings gathered up and they'll be waiting on you when we leave." She paused and nodded to Harry to call the boy, Robin, back in. Once he was settled in a chair, Harry went to the door and cast some spells on it so no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"What's he saying? I don't recognize those words," Robin asked.

"Oh nothing much just casting a few spells so no one can hear us," Lillian explained with a serious expression.

They stared at her for a moment before the girl said, "You're crazy!"

"Oh so you don't believe in magic… Kristen," she said looking at the records; Severus had failed to mention their names. Lillian stood and pulled her wand from her suit's pocket. She concentrated and said, "Expecto Partronum!" a silver eagle owl burst from her wand. It flew in lazy circles before landing on Kristen's shoulder, it looked at her for a moment before saying, "So do you believe now?" in Lillian's voice.

The two older children stared in amazement, while her brothers squealed for more. Calming them down, they explained everything to them, not that they younger boys really understood. Lillian then signed some more papers that gave custody of the Hattaway's and Robin to her. Thank goodness for magic, normally it would take several days for the paperwork to go through the Muggle channels.

They picked up the children's bags that held their cloths and some small trinkets and preceded back to the alleyway, where Harry and Lillian had stowed their brooms. Once there Harry pulled out his wallet, he put their bags into it, they of course were amazed at the large suit cases shrank and fit into the wallet. Putting that away he pulled at miniature carpet from his pocket. It was about the size of a deck of cards. "I thought those were illegal," Lillian said as he returned it to its regular size.

"They were, but mainly because children would fall from them and because the charm that made them invisible would wear off in the wind as it had to be cast by the driver and they would forget to renew it every few minutes. But Hermione invented a safety bubble and an invisibility charm that sticks through the wind without any renewal, so they became legal again."

"It seems a bit small to fit us all one there, I don't see how six of us could fit much less seven," Kristen said eying the carpet.

"Yes it is a bit small, I really wasn't expecting to be picking up anyone other than you four. Lillian and I will ride our brooms, but first I'll teach you how to fly it, it's not that hard," he said smiling at his goddaughter.

After forty minutes of practice Kristen had the hang of it unless she had to turn sharply. Harry had already made them invisible and was about to cast the spell on him self when Robin asked, "How are we going to know where to go if we can't see either of you?"

Harry looked at Lillian and said, "I'll remain visible and lead them."

"No I'll do it, you've used more magic than me today," she answered.

"No I'll do it," he responded.

Seeing that this would become a 'I will, no I will, ' conversation soon she pulled a knut from her pocket and flipped it high into the air and said, "call it."

"Heads up," he said quickly.

She let the coin hit the ground it landed tails up. "I lead then," she said with a winning smile.

"You cheated," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes as he became made himself invisible. They took off and flew steadily. They couldn't go as fast as they had on the trip up, and it didn't help that the boys kept having to use the loo. So it was becoming dark when they were about ten miles from Sanctuary.

Lillian had started to weave slightly when they struck. They appeared from behind a cloud, obviously waiting for them. They could only see her so two of the seven aimed at her while the others started shooting stunning spells around her, trying to find the others.

//_Harry head for your place, I'll lease them away,_ // she sent as she swerved out of the way of a blue curse.

//_No, I'll lead them off. You take the children_// he shouted in her head.

_// Think will you Harry, they can already see me. They can't see you, if you become visible they could get both of us._ // she shouted back.

She swerved again out of the way of one of the wizards charging her, right into the way of a zapping spell. She felt the electricity flood her body causing her to lose her grip. She regained enough control to grab the ring from around her neck and toss it to the carpet as it passed. Switching her sight to see the health of others she saw Kristen grab it as Harry landed on the carpet and took control of it.

She then began the process of turning into an eagle owl, a process that would have been easier if Harry hadn't been flooding her with his emotions. // I'll be fine, I'm going to change now get out of here// and with that she closed the link almost completely.

She had only turned her bones into those of a bird, hollow, when the net grabbed her. She was jerked to a stop so fast that she felt the fragile bones of her left arm and both legs break. She looked up to see a stunning spell hit her, as she lost consciousness she sent a wave of encouragement to her brother, and thought to her self with a small laugh, '_should have planned a better flight.'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well Chrissy what did you think of that little tribute, hope you don't mind. Don't forget to review

No bumper sticker this time but this is from someone's avatar that I laughed at.

**I have never seen anyone so self-absorbed as those that won't even pick up a book before saying it's bad.**

Don't we all know people like that. Well don't forget to review, this might be the last chapter for a while. I've finally caught up with myself in my notebook. I have the next chapter almost finished but well I'm trying to make it interesting and to wrap up a few things. I'm trying to keep this story under 30 chapters.

Don't' for get to review, it makes the creative juices flow. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, it's past 11 here I an have school tomorrow and homework that I haven't finished.


	21. Starting Again

Well here's the next installment, let me say welcome to the newcomers and howdy to the old readers. I had to change the prophecy some; I forgot to add a line when I was revamping that chapter. So you might need to check it out. I have it posted on my profile if you don't want to go looking for it.

Chapter 21: Starting Again

Harry gasped at the suddenness of it, he slumped foreword for a second sending the carpet into a dive. This caused the children to scream, which alerted the attacking wizards to the carpets position. Dodging a red spell Harry looped around and headed towards Grimmauld Place.

Nearing it, he used his wand to throw open the attic window. He crashed into a stack of boxes, the noise summoned Kreacher and Mali, the head house elves. Making himself and the children visible he tumbled onto the floor. Coughing Harry hoisted himself up and checked on the children. The triplets, Joseph, Michael, and Nathaniel were scared, but unharmed, Kirsten had a bruise on her cheek, while Robin held his arm carefully. "Let me see your arm," Harry said biting back the pain that was coming through the link.

Robin held it out the arm, it was broken, but was easily healed with a quick spell by Harry. Groaning Harry got up and picked up Nathaniel while Kristen and Robin picked up the other two, "Kreacher, Mali get some water for us and fix up two guest rooms for the children. Then report back to me."

The elves bowed and popped out of the attic. Harry led the way down to the kitchen; he motioned to them to be quiet as they pasted a large curtain covering part of the wall.

While much had changed about Grimmauld Place, they never found a way to remove Mrs. Black's portrait. Her portrait was all that was left from the time that Harry first arrived here. Pictures of family outings lined the walls, drawings made by the children hung all over the place.

Entering the kitchen he brought out some bottles of butter beer and past them around. "It's like root beer, or some other soda, except there is no carbonation," he said dully. They sat around the large table not speaking Kristen would occasionally look up and almost say something but the look on her godfather's face stopped her.

Kreacher and Mali walked back down the stairs and entered the kitchen quietly. Harry looked down at them, "The rooms are ready Master Potter," Kreacher said quietly; he hadn't seen his master like this since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had brightened up immensely when he heard that Fred had survived after all.

"Take them up and come back, I need you to run some errands," he told the elf, to the children he said, "You can stay in one room if you wish but I want you to stay up there okay," he said kindly as possible as they walked up the stairs. Once they left he stared into space, '_This can't be happening, I can't lose her now that I've finally found her,_' these thoughts were interrupted by Kreacher and Mali returning. "Kreacher, Mali I need you to go around and contact the members of the Order and ask them to come here. Don't have Ginny, Hermione, or Ron come. Tell them that I'll tell them what's going on when I get there after the meeting."

The elves nodded worriedly before leaving. Harry stirred enough to make up enough coffee for the members coming in. There weren't many left, mainly the Weasley's and Shacklebolt, most of the others had been killed in the war or in the battles afterwards against rogue Deatheaters.

It didn't take long for the members that could get away to arrive, the only ones that couldn't come were Charlie, his wife, the Hogwarts teachers, and Fred. Minister Shacklebolt was the last one to Apparate into the kitchen.

Harry quickly told his story; the room was quiet throughout the telling. Finishing Shacklebolt said, "We've had reports of several attacks on ten year old children all over the country. The only thing they have in common is their birthday, August 29th, 2006."

"Lillian foretold that a child born that day, they would have been harmed by the last war in someway, and set apart for the actions of their ancestors, would be the one to destroy the newest threat to the world," Fred commented.

"Yes I remember seeing a report of a new prophecy cross my desk, but a building had blown up in Muggle London and I had to convince the latest Minister that we had nothing to do with it," Shacklebolt said after some thought, "Are any of the children you brought back with you Harry possible suspects?"

"Lillian and my goddaughter is ten, and the other boy that we found is also ten. Lillian had the documents that allowed us to take custody of them. So I don't know when their birthdays are," he shook his head and sighed, "We could ask them I guess, but I'm not sure they're ready to meet a lot of people just yet."

"I could go up and find out sir," Mali said quietly, "they seem to trust us."

Harry looked at her surprised, he had forgotten that she and Kreacher were in the room, glancing at the other people in the room he nodded and Mali disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later she reappeared and said, "Kristen's birthday on that day, Master. Robin's is in July."

"Then she may be one then," Harry said dully, "one more of a possible six."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Lillian has connections to the centaurs as you know, one of them told her that there are six candidates this time. Unlike last time when there was only two," Harry said, the pain from the link was easing like it was getting farther away. This allowed him to concentrate on the meeting. "It seems though that there are several magical children born that day, so we must look at the rest of the factors to narrow it down. How many attacks have there been?" he asked the minister.

"Including the attack on you there have been eight others, one of which was on Draco Malfoy's son Scorpious. No one was hurt on any of the attacks though, the attackers seemed to be testing the wards on them," Shacklebolt said.

"Then there are eleven that are possible. My son, Albus, her daughter, Bellalexa, and a young centaur, Candra, whose mother was a witch and father a centaur, are also born on the 29th," Harry said, "So we must look to the next factor of the prophecy, those harmed by the last war." The people stopped and looked at Harry queerly when he mentioned a centaur. After all how could a centaur?

"But how can we really tell that? Does that mean they were physically harmed, which I doubt since they were all born after the last of the Deatheaters Battles or does it mean that family members were killed?" George said.

"Or perhaps we should skip that one and go to the ancestors," George said.

"Well Albus will be set apart because you Harry," Percy said, " Scorpious because of his father and grandparent's actions during the war, and Kristen because she's Snape's granddaughter, but what about the others?

Harry hesitated before saying, "I don't know if I should tell you this, it really should be Lillian telling you but… her adopted daughter, Bellalexa Lastrange is not only Bellatrix's granddaughter. She's also Voldemort's granddaughter." The room when silent, no one moved or spoke for several long seconds.

"You're sure?" Fleur said, she had been quiet since seeing how distraught Harry was.

Harry nodded.

"And you're alright with this?" Shacklebolt asked.

Harry nodded again, not looking at anyone.

"She is just a little girl, besides parentage doesn't always count. Look at Sirius or myself," Andromeda said from the end of the table. The room turned to look at her, then most of them nodded, they tried not to judge based on a person's parentage.

"Harry I know that you want to go and save your sister, but we have no idea where she has been taken to. We need to prepare, and do it quietly so that whoever took her doesn't notice us. I think it's time to start recruiting for the Order again and the DA," Shacklebolt said rising.

"If you need help with running her orphanage let us know," Arthur said, Molly nodded.

"I know, I just….wanted to let everyone know that we need to be ready for anything. Can the children be protected, it seems like someone has heard the prophecy or at least part of it. If they're blindly going after all the children, perhaps they've just heard the first little bit. Whichever it is means that we had a spy or at least a trespasser on the night of the party," Harry said hesitantly. "You should get back to your jobs, I'll let you know if we need your help Molly, Arthur."

With this the meeting ended and people started Apparating away. Molly and George stayed behind for moment to talk to Harry privately.

Molly hugged him and said, "We're all here for you, if you find out anything that could help us find her tell us." Harry nodded and hugged her back; she then left leaving him alone with George and the elves.

"Harry twins have a link, while it's not much when you get older, sometimes it allows you to still talk. Especially if emotions are high," George said calmly.

"I know," Harry said furrowing his brow, "we use it to talk all the time, but all I can feel from it is her pain. She has two broken legs and perhaps an arm, but it's been getting more distant as time has passed, I can barely feel it now.

"You can still use it? Most of the time the connection lessens after you turn twenty. Maybe because you and Lillian never used it when you were younger it became stronger instead of weakening. Though you do have to be careful of using over too long of distances, it'll give both of you quite the headache," he said with the classic Weasley twin smile.

"I know, we were using when I was here and she was up at Hogwarts once. It took several headache potions to make my head quit hurting enough for me to walk," Harry said wearily. George winced and turned to leave stopping when Harry said, "Wait, if I know my sister, she'll want the open house to go as planned. Can you still be there?"

"Yeah, Fred and I'll be there in two weeks, but by then she'll be back. Fred and I met your sister back at Hogwarts. She helped us with several pranks, one of her best talents is to get out of sticky situations."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he had never seen this side of his sister before.

"There are few rooms that are restricted, mainly because they contain dangerous forces, or beings. One of these rooms housed something like a boggart. Fred and I knew about it and avoided it, but Martha… Lillian didn't know about it. We were out setting up a prank on the Slythrins when Mrs. Norris came around. We of course ran for it, right into Lillian. She was wandering around, supposedly setting up a prank on Filch. Now that I think about it, it was the same night that you, Ron, Hermione, and Neville went to duel Malfoy. Anyway we ran and were about to be caught by Snape when she ducked into that room. Fred and I followed after to try to get her out without anything happening to her. But as we got in the door swung shut and locked magically, no magic could unlock it," George paused and smile, "She was so calm, didn't let anything bother her. She waited until we heard Filch go by, then she pulled out, I think she called it a library card, something Muggle. She used that to unlock the door. That's when Fred and I decided to learn how to pick locks."

"Somehow that sounds like her," Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll need us to get her out, just to clean her up and make her stay in a bed. You've seen her she'll keep going until she falls down. She's stronger than people think at first glance."

Harry nodded with a smile. George then bid him good-bye and Apparated off. Harry stood up and went to the rooms where the children were in. Knocking he entered the children were all on the bed, the triplets asleep and Robin and Kristen were talking. They looked up as he came in. "I have to go to Lillian's orphanage and tell the people there what's going on. I want you to stay here, if you need anything just ask Kreacher or Mali. The other elves are less patient with children, but they're good workers, so just don't bother them. Okay?" he smiled at them. "don't worry we'll get her back it just might take some time. My wife will becoming home with me tonight, along with my youngest two children, Albus and Lily."

The two nodded and looked down. Then Kristen looked up, "Is she gone because of us?"

"No and don't let her hear you saying that when she gets back. She doesn't stand for self-pity. You should get some sleep," he smiled again and left. Robin hugged Kristen and went to the other room.

Harry told Kreacher to take care of them and Flooed to Sanctuary. He stepped through and seeing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's worried expressions he said, "It's started again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thought I'd get a school story about Lillian in this one. Anyway thanks for reading, I'll get the next chapter up soon, it's not as slow as this one I think. Don't forget to review it's always appreciated.


	22. Captured!

**A nice short chapter here fun to be had soon.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Captured

'_Ohhh, Merlin I hurt,'_ Lillian groaned in her head. Carefully shifting from where they tossed her when they arrived she took account of her injuries. The most obvious was her legs but her left arm was fractured, so even scooting would be difficult. Even so she used her right arm to slide over to the wall, it was then she realized that she had a couple of ribs either broken or at least seriously bruised. She closed her eyes to try to get a bit more rest before trying to heal herself or contact Harry.

She must have dozed off because she was awoken to the smell of food. She was hungry, but by then she had started healing some of the more dangerous injuries. While she could heal herself, it took a lot of energy to do it, so she usually let someone else heal her. It also took longer to do it herself.

She stirred slightly and a gruff man's voice said, "So you're awake. You don't get any until you answer a few question."

She opened her eyes to see a large man, not Hagrid large just large in general, holding a tray of food. His face was obscured by the shadows so she couldn't make it out. "And if I don't," Lillian spat hoarsely.

"Well then, my comrades and I will have a little fun, until you tell us what we want to know."

Lillian shrunk against the wall as several men entered the room. Cringing as two men came towards her she was relieved to hear a new voice say, "Not yet men, let her think about it first." A slender man came towards her past the others. He squatted down so that he was eye level with her, "You really don't want them to have any fun," he said with fringed sympathy. She flinched when he touched her face causing her to whimper in pain shooting up her arm. He stood quickly and turned to his men, shouting, "I told you to take her prisoner! How can we get her to trust us if we hurt her or the children," the last sentence was full of mock sweetness.

The men were cowed by this, the man that first spoke to her came foreword and sank to his knees and bowed his head and said, "Please master don't punish us, I'll heal her if you wish it."

"You do that or you'll be the one being played with, understand," the leader said.

"Yes master," the men all said sinking to their knees.

The leader nodded and stalked out of the room.

The buff man stood and jerked his head at one of the other men in the back. He got up and went to the other man, "I want you to heal her, completely heal her. If you fail then you'll suffer the same treatment as Ryan."

"Yes sir," Lillian could tell that he was younger then the big man. The others left the two of them alone in the room and closed the door. He pulled his wand out and conjured a cot for her. He then turned to her and said, "This bit is going to hurt but I need to set your bones. To do that I need to get you on the bed, you can either help or I can try to get you up there myself and possible drop you."

Lillian looked at him suspiciously before saying, "If you levitate me off the ground, I'll do the rest."

He nodded and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and used his wand to lift her off the ground. As she was floated over the cot she used her good arm to position herself over it. When she finished she nodded to the younger man and he settled her down. She winced as he began setting her legs.

This took awhile to do so properly, but when he was finished he began to take care of the minor scratches and bruises that covered her body. "I'm sure you were just supposed to heal the broken bones," Lillian said, she had been watching him as he worked. He didn't seem like the others, they had walked with a condescending swagger, he walked as if afraid of what he was a part of.

"Sh… Number 2 ordered me to completely heal you. I'm taking this to mean that I heal _everything_," he said quietly.

She watched him, unable to move, her body exhausted before saying, "You don't want to be here do you? You are not like the others," he looked at her startled, "Why are you here?"

He muttered something that she couldn't quite hear.

"Why are you here," she insisted.

"They have my son. They'll kill him if I don't cooperate, just like they killed his mother," he whispered as he healed a cut on her forehead.

"And you can't escape because you don't know where he is right?" she asked, and he nodded, "Where are we?"

"I'm not completely sure of that. Only five people know the location, the rest of us are Side-Along- Apparated in with them. It's somewhere in Germany though," he said looking at her inquisitively.

Lillian took this in as he brought the tray of food over. It was cold but edible and she inhaled it in a short time. Finishing she said, "If I promise to take you with me, and your son, would you be willing to help me escape?"

"I…" he was cut off by the door opening, "Good luck," he muttered and nodded slightly.

"So she is healed up then? Good you may go Derek," the leader said coming in. Derek left glancing over his shoulder as the leader conjured a chair. "You were accompanying a child, a girl if I remember correctly, where is she?"

"Go suck an egg," she spat.

"A willful one then. Crucio!"

Lillian writhed in pain, trying to not scream. Finally after what seemed like hours the pain stopped, "If you do not cooperate you will be tortured. What is your name?" he said losing the mock sweetness in his voice.

"Bite a fire salamander and choke on it," she said bitterly.

"I'll let you think about it some more," he said standing reaching the door he turned back and said, "but you're not going to be imprudent, Crucio!" he held the spell for only a few seconds but it felt like ages before he shut the door behind him.

She had fallen off the cot and lay on the floor panting after he left. Pulling herself back up on the cot she fell asleep thinking, '_I hope Harry's alright'._

Across the English Channel Harry was thinking much the same thing as he came through the fireplace at Sanctuary a few hours earlier.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked as he went to a chair. Harry quickly recapped the story of the attack.

Sitting back he said, "We have no clue where she is, but I know she's alive."

"How?" Ron asked.

"We have a link between our minds, I can tell that she's alive but nothing else," he responded.

Hermione nodded before saying, "We've had all the children go to their common room, what do you want to tell them."

"Lillian said that she always told them the truth," Ginny mentioned.

From the doorway a male's voice said, "In this case we shouldn't tell them the truth."

The five people turned to see a ghostly boy leaning against the door jam.

* * *

**And next chapter you get to find out who he is. For those of you participating in the poll thanks, for those have not please do so, I'll be using it some later in the story. And don't for get to review.**


	23. Possibilities

**A/N: Well you finally get to find out who the mystery person is, hope you enjoy. Also I tried to make this less confusing but well it might not have worked as well as I hoped. The rating is now M because of certain content, I got a little dark in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Possibilities

"Cedric…" Harry stammered.

"Hi Harry it's been awhile," the boy responded coming further in the room.

"How…how…." Ron stammered.

"Well that's a complicated answer. We really should stick to the matter at hand. Lillian doesn't even know I'm here. Let us just say I'm here because to the ring. I'm connected to it and its owner, Lillian," Cedric said gliding over.

"So you can tell where is and what's happening to her?" Harry questioned with a grim eagerness.

"I can only tell that she is far away and severely," he was interrupted by a gasp of pain from Harry, "injured, and that she just woke up."

Harry sank back into the sofa's cushions, "She's scared and hurt, but I can't feel her anymore."

"That could be because she's blocking you, or because the distance is too great for anything other than that initial jolt," Cedric said sitting in a chair across from Harry.

"At least we know she's alive," Ron said hollowly.

The other three nodded in agreement and Cedric said, "Yes, and you might as well go on back to work. She'll be fine."

"How can you say that!" Harry shouted standing, "She's injured and weak and Merlin only knows what they'll do to her!"

"I can say that because I've observed her for the past several years. Your sister is a very resourceful person. There are certain things about her that she doesn't even realize. Do you seriously think that she could run this place by herself, without some form of help? Merlin's giant toe! Do you realize that there are forty some children here? She has a third ambient power that she's never noticed. Persuasion, she can persuade weak minds easily, so easily that she can doesn't even know she's doing it," Cedric ended his spiel with a glare at Harry.

Harry sat back down, "So you're saying to let her handle this all on her own!" he asked, slightly calmer.

"No definitely not, but before you do anything wait for her to contact you. Now I believe that open house is in two weeks. Lillian will be pretty pissed off if this place isn't ready to go when she gets back or that you've cancelled it because she wasn't here," Cedric sighed at the three who were staring at him, "Yes?"

"Do you really think that she'll be able to escape?" Ron asked.

"By herself, who knows what they'll do to her they sound a lot like Death Eaters," Hermione added.

"There are still things that she needs to tell you, but that is for her to tell you. Now I believe that you were discussing what to tell the children," Cedric said returning to the topic that he interrupted them on.

"You said not to tell them the truth," Harry said before asking, "What do you propose…." He cut off suddenly, looking around and said, "Lillian?" bewildered.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny said reaching for her husband.

"Lillian is talking to him," Cedric answered the confused wife, "it's a twin thing."

"Yes I am," Harry said, his eyes turning from green to hazel.

"Harry….?" Ginny said unsure of herself.

"Its Lillian, I'm just borrowing his body for a bit. He can still hear everything but I wanted to address the children myself. Thomas, Kaylen you two are in charge until I get back."

"Yes Ma'am," the two said smartly.

"As for you Cedric, we'll talk later," she said pointedly.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked, know that she was probably a little like her brother and had a job for everyone.

He/She smiled at them and said, "Keep Harry from worrying too much, I might have help," she stopped for a moment before saying, "Don't listen to Harry either," she stopped again and sighed before saying, "Apparently Cedric mentioned something I would rather have forgotten. This isn't the first time I've been captured, after the Battle of Hogwarts I was captured by a renegade band of Death Eaters. They only held me for three weeks but they were the worst three weeks of my life," she gulped before saying, "They raped me a couple of times but I was able to escape eventually. And this time I have a few more possibilities," she paused again as Harry asked her something and muttered something that sounding like 'it wasn't your fault,' under her breath before proceeding to tell them about the group that had captured her and the follower that wanted out.

The group sat in thought after she finished, then Kaylen asked, "What do you want us to tell the children?"

Lillian looked up at him through Harry's eyes and said, "I'll tell them myself but I'm going to need some help getting up there. The more you control a person's body in this way creates a tighter bond to it. If it gets too strong then I won't be able to leave it and I doubt that anyone wants Harry and I to end up in each other's bodies."

"Oh I don't know it might be interesting seeing Harry giving the children the talk," Ginny muttered.

Lillian grinned at her and said, "As fun as that might be it might be a bit confusing for you and me Ginny. Don't know about you but I definitely like guys and I'm sure you do since you married my brother."

Ginny blushed and nodded started to help Lillian to a standing position before Hermione started levitating her up the stairs.

No one noticed that Cedric didn't follow them. He went instead to the window and passed through the wall startling the girl beneath it. "Come on little Miss. Curious," he said.

"Are you going to tell Mamma on me?" Lexa asked standing to allow Cedric to float her back to her open window.

"I won't tell if you don't tell about me almost dropping you," he answered as he deposited her on the window sill.

"Deal," the girl grinned and crawled in just in time to here Harry calling for everyone to come out. Her face fell hearing his voice and she asked the ghost, "Is Mamma really going to be alright?"

"Your mother is a remarkable woman and will be fine, but it would probably be a good idea if you don't tell anyone about what you heard."

"What about Albus or Scorpious?" Lexa asked.

"You can tell them but no one else understand. You could put people's lives in danger," the ghost said sternly.

The girl nodded before joining the rest of the children in the common room. She sat down just in time to hear that her mother was sick and in Mungo's but should be released in a week or so. She rolled her eyes at the lame excuse and agreed with the rest of the children to behave for Kaylen and Thomas.

After Albus's mom told her and Hermione's brood that they would be leaving soon, he made a beeline for Lexa and whispered, "What did you find out?"

"In my room quietly," she answered.

* * *

Back down stairs Lillian laid down on the couch so that when she vacated Harry's mind he wouldn't get hurt. "This hurts as it is now and I doubt I'll recover enough to do it again so I'll try to tell you somehow when I escape. This might also burn out Harry's and my link but it may not," Lillian gasped, her voice tired.

"Wait, call for one of the house elves after you escape," Ginny said, "Call Kreacher, he's the best to take care of you if you're injured. Although he can't side-along apparent easily anymore so call him and he'll take care of you until you can get here yourself."

Lillian nodded and the next thing that came out of Harry's mouth was, "Bloody Hell, Merlin's Fucking beard! My head hurts."

"I'll go get some pain medicine," Kaylen said slightly amused at the great Harry Potter's language. Thomas and Ron had gotten Harry into a sitting position when he came back with not a potion but plain, normal, Muggle aspirin and a glass of water.

"Why didn't you bring something stronger?" Hermione asked curious, "I can see using that stuff on the children but surely she has something stronger."

"No it's doubtful she does," Harry said before gulping the aspirin down.

"Why is that?" Ginny said from behind his, rubbing his shoulders.

Harry smiled up at her before saying, "She's allergic to lacewing flies, which is in most medicinal potions."

"So what do we do now?" Kaylen asked.

"We wait and hope she's as good as she thinks she is. If you two need anything call us and one of us will try to get over," Harry responded.

"And we all know how much you love waiting," Ron commented sarcastically.

As the Potters and Weasley's reached the door three people charged in.

"Lillian! Scorpious was attacked you need to make sure that ..." Draco stopped when he saw Harry instead of Lillian.

"Where's Lillian?" Magaline sad her vioice slightly shrill.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope it wasn't too confusing. It took two times to type this up hope you liked. Also in the near future the results from the poll will be put into the story as best I can so if you haven't voted do so and don't forget to tell me why they should be brought back. As you might have guessed this is straying into AU.**

**Review… Pretty Please with a strawberry on top.**


	24. Explanations

**Another really short chapter because I didn't want to spoil the story too much. Also as a reminder**

/_means thought speech_ /

* * *

Chapter 24: Explanations

Lillian blacked out herself as she returned to her body. This was actually better for her because she slept through the migraine , but when she woke up the leader was back.

She had hoped that he hadn't seen her stir but that hope was drowned with she said, "What is your name? If you don't answer I will make it more painful than the Cruciatus Curse."

Lillian sat up on the cot, deciding to play along for now, perhaps she would learn something, and said, "Lillian," bitterly.

"Progress, Lillian what?" she said sitting in a conquered chair.

"Lillian Potter."

"So you're the new found sister and seer," he said leaning towards her, "Where is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't play around, where is the girl that you were traveling with!" he said losing his calm demeanor.

"I don't know the Auror I was traveling with most likely took her to a safe house," she said as if she was scared.

"I know that you're the one who foretold that I would be defeated, but you see my spy only heard fragments. So what is the rest of the prophecy?" he said leaning back, crossing his arms.

"Well you see I, like most seers, don't remember the prophecies that I tell and no one will tell me," she answered closing her mind in case he knew legimacy.

He started to say something when the door opened and a man spoke, "Lord Audrei you wanted to know when…"

"Yes, I'll be right there," the leader spat, "Consider this girl, if my lieutenants don't get the answers I want then I will let them rape and torture you until I finally allow you to die," he told Lillian before leaving.

Standing she looked around the room for any possible escape. There were only a couple of vent slits, if was just her leaving she could just transform into one of her small forms, but she had to get Derrick and his son out as well.

She started out of her reverie when the door opened, but relaxed when it was just Derrick coming in with a food tray.

"You slept through lunch and diner," he said handing her the tray. Along with the tray he slipped a pick of paper.

'_Can hear everything'_

She nodded and said, "thank you," fearfully, taking the tray.

He did not answer, just squeezed her hand slightly and let a faint smile flicker before he left.

Lillian ate the food quickly while thinking, '_was Kristen and the others were okay? Why hadn't she asked while she was there?_' sighing she sat back against the wall and waited. Se was done with playing along. She had found out the leader's name, Audrei, hopefully that would give them some leads. And if they wanted to try to torture her let them try. She would just wait until they had their guard down before she struck. Last time she had been a lost and lonely soul, but this time she had many reasons to escape.

She shook herself some when the apparent second in command coning into the room. "Tell me the location of the child," he said without any diplomacy

"I don't know," she responded calmly.

"I'll ask once more nicely. Where is the girl?" he said cruelly.

"Go jinx yourself."

"Cursio!" he said without emotion.

Lillian was able to keep herself from screaming but couldn't stop herself from falling from the cot.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds, the pain stopped but her nerves still stung.

"This would be easier for you if you screamed," the second said.

"Never," she spat holding the arm that she landed on.

"Cursio!" he said sitting back.

Lillian fought to keep from screaming but felt her control slipping.

When he left go of the spell he asked, "What is the rest of the prophecy?"

"Go ask your daddy, oh wait you can't he is a warthog," she responded.

"If I were you I'd cooperate," the second said.

Before she could respond the door opened and the leader, Lord Audrei, spoke, "Leave off Maliki I wish to speak with her." He waited until the other man left before addressing her, "Now I am partial to mercy. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll release you."

Lillian didn't answer but stared up at him in defiance.

He smirked at her, she looking like a rag doll that someone had thrown in a fit of rage. "Think about it and to show that I can be merciful. I will allow Derrick to heal you, this will be the last time though until you tell us what we want to do," he said leaving the room.

Derrick came into the room, looking fearfully over his shoulder. As he knelt down to begin to heal her she reached to and grabbed his arm.

/_Listen I don't have much time, _/ she though to him. When he realized that it was her in his head he became even more scared. She gave him a gentle smile before continuing, /_I'm going to let them torture me for a few days but I must get out of here in a week. When it appears that I've giving in, get to me quickly as possible and think only about your son. I will not be able to do this again,_ / she warned and then nodded to him and released his arm, allowing him to heal her.

* * *

Back at Sanctuary:

"Hey Scorpious why don't we go up and see Bellalexa okay," Kaylen said hurriedly as the tension mounted. The young boy looked at his mother and when she nodded he went to young man and followed him up the stairs.

Once they had left the room Draco walked up to Harry and growled, "Now I have just spent several hours talking with Magical Enforcement Officers, that only have to hear my name before judging me. They wouldn't tell me anything and I want some answers NOW!"

"Draco calm down," Harry said.

"Calm down! I come here because I think that the attack has something to do with the prophecy and I find you here not looking at all calm!" Draco shouted.

"Honey maybe we should sit down," Magaline said trying to coax him to the couch.

He jerked away from her and stared at Harry.

"It's a family thing," Harry said becoming defensive.

"A family thing! I've been more of a brother to her than you have!" Draco shouted out raged, "It was me who comforted her when she broke up with her first boyfriend. My wife is the one that sat up with her after her nightmares, which YOU were the cause of! You will tell me what happened….. Smack …. Oww."

Magaline tied of their behavior had smacked them both and started to say something when Cedric interrupted, "Quit acting like school boys. I thought you two promised Lillian you would be civil towards each other. Take a leaf out of your sons' books. The older ones are at least semi-decent and the young two could become friends if they have a chance. Lillian links you two as brothers, Harry by their shared blood and Draco by love. And Harry if you won't tell them what happened then I will!"

The Malfoys had been staring at the ghost throughout his rant. Draco then looked at Harry and stuck his hand out and said, "Truce?"

Harry returned his appraising glance before taking his hand and shaking it, "truce, you might want to sit down. It will take a few minutes. Also everything must be kept confidential for her and the children's safety."

Kaylen had wisely not reentered the room when he returned from taking Scorpious up. When Cedric backed out into the hall, giving the adults some privacy, Kaylen asked, "So you're what I've been seeing then."

"Yes," the ghost replied, "My attachment to this world has been becoming stronger lately."

"Does that mean that you can cross into the afterlife and back again?"

Yes, but that's all I'm telling anyone until Lillian gets back," he paused and listened to the conversation from the room, "You might want to prepare a guest room."

Kaylen looked at him for a moment before proceeding to set up a room. Apparently the Malfoys would be extended guests for the time being.

**

* * *

**

Hoped you enjoyed I already have the next chapter planned out I just have to have a chance to write it down before I start on the final draft. Also welcome to the two newest readers of this story. Sorry I don't have your names but welcome anyway. Be prepared to learn a bit more about the beings that inhabit my version of the magical world.

**A bumper sticker from a reviewer:**

**Do not annoy dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with chocolate.**


	25. Dementors Werewolves and Vampires Oh My

**A/N: Well hey all I'm back with a fun new chapter. Well welcome to the new reader don't have your name on me but you know who you are.**

Chapter 25: Dementors, Werewolves, and Vampires Oh My!

Lord Audrei had him waiting outside where Lillian was being tortured. It had been five days since she had told him her plan. What little of it she had told him anyway.

The Lord had allowed him to see his son the day before. Ryan was only three he should be raised by his parents and not along with some spiteful ten-year-old girl.

Derrick shivered Lillian let out a particularly shrill scream. He hoped thast she would give in soon. As it was he didn't know how Lillian would get them out. She had been weak the last time her had seen her and couldn't be much better now. He looked up and the door opened. One of the crueler lieutenants came out and said, "Sure you don't what a turn?" evilly as he fastened his pants.

Derrick didn't respond, just looked disgusted at the other man.

"Fine, more the to rest of us," the lieutenant said before walking away, whistling towards the dining hall.

Derrick had to force him to not toss up at the other man's attitude.

He turned to see Lord Audrei strodedown the hall, Derrick bowed and scraped the floor with his forehead. The Lord didn't even bother to glance in his direction.

Derrick had stated to pace when this master came back out the door. He waved Derrick up from his reassumed bowed position. "The idiots have knocked her unconscious. Heal her enough so she can speak and don't allow anyone to touch her until I return."

"Yes my lord," Derrick said as he started for the door.

Most of the other men had left leaving one guard outside the door and he promptly went to sleep.

Carefully Derrick shut the door before going over to Lillian and placed himself between the door and her, just incase someone came in.

Lillian surprised him when she opened her eyes and grabbed his arm, the familiar voice sounded in his head, / _Not yet, a few more hours. I need my wand._ /

Derrick looked at her with surprise at the strength he felt in her.

She smiled at him before thinking to him, /_ I've been harvesting pain_ _strength, which is why I haven't' been screaming much. I'll be ready tonight._ /

He nodded and proceeded to heal her most major injuries.

* * *

Several hours later, close to midnight, he was woken and taken to the dungeon. "She's decided to cooperate, finally. Lord Audrei wishes to heal her completely, mainly so she quits moaning and groaning after every other word, Merlin that's annoying."

Derrick refrained to mention that maybe she wouldn't be in such bad shape if they hadn't taken to throwing her into the walls for the past five hours. Instead he grunted and entered the room, "you might aw well wait outside, this is going to take awhile," he sighed.

Lillian's eyes and she sat up as he entered, "But you're injured," he said confused.

"Wandless magic, I made my bones stronger for a few hours. It's about to wear off, leaving my bones weaker than usual, and with the amount of magic I've had in me recently, I'll be resistant for a while to magic. My wand?" she ended suddenly. When he handed it to her and she continued, "Now think only of your son," as she got of the cot carefully. Leaning on Derrick she followed the bond between all parents and their children and turned.

They appeared in a large room with several children's toys. A small toddler was hugging a stuffed unicorn. He looked up at them and cried, "Daddy!" when they appeared.

"Grab him," Lillian said hoarsely, leaning on a wall. After Derrick had come back to her carrying his son she said," Now think of the highest place in this complex. She took the location from his mind and turned again. Neither of them noticed a young girl looking at them inquisitively from a doorway.

They popped onto the tope of a tower of a castle. Taking a trembling step away from the father and son, Lillian straightened and said loudly, "Obliviate!" a white light shot out of her wand and umbrellaed over the castle. She then gathered them into her arms and said, "Hang on this is going to be tough, and turned for a third time.

This time they didn't appear on the ground but rather several feet in the air. Lillian released Derrick and his son and landed one a gravely ledge and tumbled down. Derrick and Ryan luckily landed firmly and not too hard.

Derrick called out to her but she made no response. The only reason he know she was alive was that he could see her moving a little. Bother arms were in odd positions as was one leg. He couldn't tell from where he was but it looked like her head was bleed profusely. Derrick carefully made his way down to her and started to look her over. Setting his son down next down to her head and tried to heal her but couldn't. He stopped for a second and Ryan, who had been quite until then, said, "Daddy, she's saying something."

Derrick knelt at her head and could barely hear her whisper, "Don't bother. Won't work. Odd friends coming. Don't attack. Tell them that Martha Zaaberlen is calling in her favor. Tired must sleep. Don't attack no matter what. Trust m…meee" she trailed of and lost consciousness.

'_Great,' _Derrick thought, '_Hope these friends get here has,'_ as he gathered Ryan up into his arms and cast a warming charm. Wherever they were it sure wasn't summer.

* * *

Lillian woke up to find herself in a nicely furnished room with the sun beaming in. She hadn't been healed, not that it would do much go, but everything was bandaged up cleanly. She sat up careful, which wasn't easy as both arms had casts on and one leg, the other leg had a brace on the knee.

Derrick and his son were both curled up on a sofa in front of a fire. They had apparently been reading a book before dozing off. They looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him but she knocked over a glass as she struggled up.

They woke with a start and looked around nervously. Seeing that it was just her he sat up and yawned before saying annoyed, "Why didn't you tell me that your friends were…"

"Vampires, werewolves, dementors, and other such magical creatures classified as dangerous?" she interrupted.

"Yes," he responded standing.

Before he could continue with his spiel the door opened and a young woman entered the room pushing a cart of food. Lillian's stomach started to growl. The woman looked at her and giggled, "Why is it that every time you come to visit us you're starved Martha?" as she skirted around the light beaming through the window.

"Don't know really, but I do seem to be waking up starve a lot lately Shira." Lillian responded straightening up on the bed and started eating.

"You two know each other then," Derrick said as a blush crept up from his neck. He came over shyly and got a plate for himself and his son.

Shira looked at Lillian who nodded before she said, "She was sent by Dumbledore to seek an alliance after his death. Later she came back here asking for sanctuary after escaping from Death Eaters. Then she ended up saving the sons of the vampire and werewolf councilors. This gave her leave to come back to our nation whenever she wished, though we haven't seen her in a while."

"Nation?" Derrick asked confused as he kept his son from making a complete mess.

"Did you tell him anything before dragging him here Martha?" Shira asked turning to her friend.

Lillian raised a finger for Shira to wait a second and finished chewing her food, "First it's Lillian now, long story. And second no, I didn't have much time really."

"Well then Miss. Lillian the Council wishes to speak with you as soon as you finish your meal. What should I announce you as?" Shira asked.

"Lillian Petunia Potter formally known as Martha Lilthe Zaaberlen should do," Lillian responded cheekily, wiping her hands with a napkin.

"Wait a moment while I get a chair," she said leaving.

Silence pervaded the room until Derrick asked, "So how did you know you could trust me?"

"You've a honest heart and soul," she smiled.

The silence filled the room again, only interrupted by Ryan playing with the unicorn toy that he brought along. Lillian sighed and asked, "So how did you like your first meeting with a vampire?"

"She's a vampire! But she looks so… so,"

"Normal?" Shira said coming in with a wheelchair. "Well thank you. Youand your son stay here. We'll be back shortly. These are your rooms Mar.. Lillian's will be through that door. You are not allowed to leave these rooms during your stay," Shira then pulled a wand out and levitated Lillian into the chair.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to have wands," Derrick said astonished.

Shira's face contorted to a angered expression as she reprimanded him, "Well we aren't allowed to have our own nations either. And if anyone else comes in, keep comments like that to yourself. I'm more forgiving then some of my friends," and rolled Lillian out the door.

Lillian glanced over her shoulder and saw a admonished blush creep come over his face.

Once they were down the hall enough Lillian smiled up to her friend and said, "I think he's smitten with you."

"You think too much about things other than what you should be thinking about. Be careful, Lord Tamon has become…different lately."

Lillian nodded as the doors opened and a young dementor female announced her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know the title is so clique but well couldn't think of anything else. Good news though, I'm on Spring Break next week so I might get a couple of chapters up quickly. The bad news, I have like a ton of homework due the day we come back and it'll take forever to do. Well hope you enjoyed do me a favor and review. I'd do it for your stories. And don't forget, if you haven't already voted on the polls do so quickly the time is approach for the results to be used in the story. Until later my friends.**

Oh and who else hates how the site now deletes your formatting?


	26. A Short but Sweet Visit

**A/N: Okay so this is a long one I thought about cutting some of it out but well it's needed later and I don't know about you but I don't like it when authors put something of significants in the chapter right before the chapter that it's needed for. So it's a bit long and the title is a bit misleading but I couldn't think of anything else.**

Chapter 26: A Short but Sweet Visit

Lillian bowed her head as the councilors arrived. The first was Lord Camirona, the ruler of the werewolf contingent. It wasn't close to the full moon so he looked his best. A handsome man in his late forties, he commanded respect with a glance. He was also someone that you didn't want to offend in public, but really was a nice man, if stern. The vampire leader of the community, Lord Tamon, followed him. His blue eyes rivaled those of the Malfoys and could cut through you with a look. If you were lucky, or unlucky according to some, to get to know him well you soon found out that his severe frown could be melted. Though today Lillian could feel waves of coldness coming off him. The final councilor to enter was Lord Grimm, leader of the dementors. He was a curious fellow, one minute he could be joking and playing around but let something serious happen and he was in charge no question. Something that most people didn't realize about dementors, largely due to misinformation and fear, was that they weren't inherently evil.

Yes, they lived by consuming the positive emotions of sentient beings, but they could control that facility to a degree. The dementors that guarded Azkaban were the ones that didn't wish to be 'good' and many of those had been killed in the last war. They could also feed off of the Patronus charm if they needed, which was why it was so dangerous to them. Once they were filled they had to leave the area or die of something similar to renal failure.

Once all the councilors were seated Lillian straightened and said, "Thank you my lords for seeing me so quickly and allowing myself and my guests to enter you nation."

"Do not thank us so easily girl," Lord Tamon said, "You may be cast out for your atrocity."

"Atrocity, my lord?" Lillian said confused, he had never acted this way even when she first came here nineteen years ago.

"The atrocity that I speak of is of bringing an adult wizard to our land without permission," Tamon replied sternly.

"Tamon, I'm sure that she wouldn't have brought him if he was untrustworthy," Lord Camirona reprimanded.

"Also she is severely injured. Doctor Neal please report the findings of your examination," Lord Grimm asked a middle aged man that stood along the right wall.

The doctor came forwards, Lillian recognized him slightly from her last stay but couldn't remember if he was vampire, werewolf, or one of other human looking magical creatures that inhabited the island. She relaxed back into the chair and waited to hear how serious her injuries actually were.

"Miss. Potter arrived with one leg broken, the other knee twisted, both arms were broken, left arm broken in two places, the right wrist twisted but will only need a brace for another day, several ribs bruised, a concussion and severe exhaustion. Her body is also suffering Verneficusious or intoxication by magic most likely due to her having harvested pain magic and storing it for a prolonged period of time. This also means that magic cannot be worked on her internally or by her until the levels have lowered significantly without her lapsing in to a potentially fatal coma and the injures must heal on their own," he said this all in an extremely boring monotone that made Lillian want to get up and strangle him.

Unfazed by this Lord Tamon questioned, "When will she be able to leave?"

"She should be able to leave in two weeks," the doctor answered.

Lillian sighed; she couldn't stay here for two weeks. If she stayed that long then she would either miss the open house or she would have to reschedule it. Balancing on her leg in the cast she stood and stated clearly, "I will be leaving the day after tomorrow wit my guests. I'll stay in my rooms until then."

The doctor started to object but Lillian was saved by Shira saying, "I'll go with her my lords. I have enough training to keep her from harming herself anymore."

Lillian looked at her astounded. Vampires, werewolves, and dementors that mixed with the wizarding world were frowned upon as antisocial or brownnosers. Which is why the councilors recessed to discuss whether or not they would allow this.

Sitting back down Lillian sighed again and hoped that this wouldn't take too long. Instead of doing nothing she wheeled herself over to right wall where portraits of all the past councilors hung. Most were asleep but Lillian nodded to each of the ones awake until she came to the portrait of the first werewolf councilor.

The occupant looked up from his book and asked, "So did you take me advice about the name?"

"Yes though I hope to never need to use Sanctuary for it's original purpose," she said smiling.

"As the days become darker the candle becomes brighter, but one candle is not enough to keep back the night. Candles do not have to be of one color but can be any color or shape. For only together can they push back the night," the man said going back to his book.

"So, are you ever going to tell me the real story of the three brothers?" she inquired.

"Perhaps," he said shifting his book.

"You also said that you would tell me more about the ring."

"Have you had any strange visitors?"

"You know I have Primoriso so tell me about what is going on?"

Primoriso set his book aside and stared at her before starting his story.

* * *

After what seemed like ages after Primoriso finished his tale Lord Camirona reentered the chamber. He formally addressed Lillian formally, "Miss. Lillian Potter you are welcome to stay until you feel you can leave. Lady Shira is to accompany you as not only your nurse but also your bodyguard. As for your guests, they must stay in either their suite or yours. You may receive visitors but not while Derrick or his son is there."

"Yes my lord thank you," Lillian said bowing.

Camirona smiled and said, "Welcome back to Tutus Haven no matter what name you use."

She and Shira bowed and waited until he left the chamber. Shira wheeled her to her rooms. They didn't talk, Lillian had too much on her mind between Primoriso's story and Lord Tamon's attitude. When she arrived at her bedroom she went directly to the bed and collapsed.

* * *

Lillian relaxed during her two-day vacation. She go to see some of her friends that she hadn't been able to see since her last say almost three years ago when she had talked Roger into watching over the orphanage. Calvin expressed his concerns over his father's, Lord Tamon, attitude lately. Lord Tamon had been cold towards everyone even his children. It had started shortly four months before, and he had also been disappearing for lengthy periods of time. Lillian agreed with him but could put her figure on what it was.

The day for her to leave came all too soon for her. She hadn't expected to have so much to pack but her friends weren't going to let her leave without some presents. Luckily she had learned the spell to fit everything in a small bag. Then Lord Camirona surprised her with a last minute addition to her party. He decided that she should have bodyguards from at least two of the three main groups that lived in the city.

"But my lord it will be hard enough Apparating three others and I'm sure Shira can protect me quite nicely," she argued.

"Yes but I've seen you Side-Along-Apparate more that that so it should be not trouble. Doctor Tramon said that your magic levels are low enough for you to do this without any harm, though you shouldn't do anything afterwards unless you absolutely have to. Besides Shira can only go outside at night. Lithe can travel during the day and on most nights. Plus she has complete control over her werewolf fore so there is no danger to your children," He responded forcefully, "And I don't want any more arguments, just be glad that I talked Grimm out of sending a dementor along with you as well. That would have been interesting to see you pull off."

Seeing that he would not give in she accented to the addition of Lithe and rolled to the room where everyone waited to see who would win the argument.

"He won," she said annoyed, "We got another few hours before sundown, go have some fun."

Using the bars that they had installed she flopped down on her bed and started to read. It wasn't long before a knock disturbed her. Figuring that it was a servant from the kitchens again, Doctor Tramone kept trying to get her to eat something but most foods just made her want to vomit so she said loudly, "Just set it on the table I'll get it later," the knock came again, "Look I said I'd take Lithe but I refuse to take anyone else Lord Camirona!"

"What not even us?" Calvin said, sticking his head in.

"What do you want?" she said sitting up.

"We," he stressed, "wanted to know if you would like to go flying before you leave? We just talked old Tramone into it. Good thing he took over from what's his face the boring one," he said opening the door

"Boren," someone said.

"Well, how about it?" Lord Camirona's son, Wendell, called over the shoulder of a dementor youth.

Lillian raised an eyebrow and said, "Two questions. One, how am I supposed to ride a broom with these legs? And two, lat time I heard vampires and sun don't mix," and gestured to the sunlight coming in through the window.

Calvin smiles showing his pointed teeth, "I'll answer the second first," and pulled out a cloak. It was black see through material but when he cover himself in it he became shadowed as if it were night. "It's a new invention, lets us go out on even the sunniest day without smoldering even a little. And as for the first who said we you were flying on a broom?" he stepped aside and let Mara, Lord Grimm's niece glide over and sweep Lillian up.

Lillian laughed like a teenager as they swept out of the castle. Once everyone was ready to fly they took off. Mara gripped Lillian under the arms and took off carrying her. Once they gained enough speed she became horizontal as Mara carried her.

It wasn't long before everyone started fooling around and doing tricks. Lillian was watching as Calvin and a werewolf held the hands of a girl who was standing on her broom. Suddenly she jumped and they let go and she started freefalling, spreading her arms and legs like one of those Muggle skydivers. A dementor caught her and carried her until someone gave her broom back.

"Your turn," Shira said coming up along side her.

Lillian was released and started to fall. She panicked for half a second until she saw that several dementors were ready to catch her. She relaxed ad spread her arms and legs as best she could.

She did this again a couple of times. On the third time she got a little more adventurous. After being released she tucked her arms in and then she put her right arm out and did a couple of rolls before putting the left arm out to level out. Laughing she waved away a couple of concerned flyers. She then tucked arms and legs up so she was a ball and then stretched out her legs legging the wind turn her end over end. Finally when she started to get close to earth she flattened out and Mara caught her.

The others started to take this up once they were sure she was all right. Lillian considered doing it again but decided against it. She had felt one of leg casts cracking with that last stunt and the front side of her hurt like when she laughed too long.

They were on their way back when they flew over a large lake. She remembered the second time she visited. She fad finally recovered from her injuries from her encounter with the Death Eaters and she and some of her friends had gone out to that lake after dark. She, Calvin, and Wendell had come out of the water to rest, or rather she had and they joined her. Something grabbed her and dragged her towards the forest. Calvin was able to get her free but then the thing grabbed Wendell then Calvin. She was stil fatigued easily and they had gotten so far into the forest that the others couldn't hear her yelling.

She chased after them and finally caught up to them as the creature pulled them into a clearing. In the waning moonlight she was able to see that it was a lone acromantula. She waited until the large spider had hung the boys up in a tree before she struck. She knew that spiders are afraid of fire so using her wand she lit a fire between the giant spider and its captives. She had forgotten though that web burns fast and hot so Calvin and Wendell's landing wasn't very graceful. By then the others from the lake had found them and helped put the fire out.

Lillian broke out of this reverie as Mara slowed and landed. Someone brought her chair out for her, and as soon as she relaxed someone slapped her on the back of her hean and a man said, "What made you decide to pull something like that? I told them that you could freefall a couple of times, but no that wasn't enough for you. You had to go and crack the plaster on your casts. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

"Don't know buy I sure had fun Doc T." she responded smiling at him.

"You act more like a teenager than a thirty-two year old woman," he said ruffling her hair.

"Well I had a misspent youth."

"Well, now I have to redo your casts," he said as he rolled to the hospital wing.

* * *

She yawned as he fixed the last cast. "You perhaps I should come along if you're going to keep busting yourself up," he committed.

"NO, " she said firmly. "It's already a full moon night, so not only do I get to explain a vampire but also a controlled werewolf. Read my lips …. N ….. O."

"I'm surprised young Calvin isn't begging togo since his sister gets to go," he said checking over his work.

"He's jealouse but he knows that they don't get along so he's not that upset. Though I am curious why so many of you car willing to leave Tutus Haven these days."

"It's because of you Lillian, you're a nexus. People are drawn to you because of your integrity but stay because of your loyalty, love, and bravery. Not many people could go through what you have once, not to mention twice, and bounce back so gast. Now is there anything else you want me to check before you leave?" the old doctor asked with a smile.

"No, well I have been feeling a little nauseous but that might just be from the flying," she said rolling her eyes. "Though I do wish that I could get one of those shadow cloaks. Once on the children is half vampire."

"Well, while the Council has agreed to allow the rest of the wizarding world prove that we're here, they don't want to tell all our secrets, yet," he said rolling her down the hall.

A young page intercepted them, "Miss you old Lord Primoriso wishes to speak with you," and bowed before going off on other errands.

Lillian waved Doctor Tramone off with a smile and rolled herself to the Grand Chamber.

She had to wait a bit for some of the people to clear out before he would speak.

"Lillian there is something else you need to know. The Resurrections ring wasn't the only thing the second brother made."

* * *

**A/N: and next chapter she goes home. Now there are a couple of clues up there did anyone catch them? Review with your guesses and I'll consider putting a suggestion of yours into the story somewhere along the road.**

**P.S. I am trying to keep this under 30 chapters before moving on to the next 'book' but as you can see that's not working too well. I might still be able to pull it off. **


	27. Unknown Clues

Oh look two chapters in one day!!

**A/N: so hey everyone the title of this one is more for you and I couldn't think of a good title for it without giving away everything later on.**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Oh and just in case you've forgotten**

_'This is personal thoughts'_

Chapter 27: Unknown Clues

They popped into an open field on the opposite side of the town from Sanctuary. She almost puked as her magic levels skyrocketed up again. Regaining control of her stomach she asked Shira to send a partrous to the orphanage to tell them that she and some friends were on the ay and not to harm any of them.

They paused at moon rise to allow Lithe to transform. It was shortly after this that Lillian finally lost control of her rebellious stomach. After getting cleaned up they made their way through the silent town. When she saw the sign that hung over the town hall she want to kick herself. She had only passed it a couple of times but still she should have realized.

Ryan was getting sleepy by this time so she took him into her lap and they both dozed the rest of the way to Sanctuary.

She was woken by someone shouting, "They're here!," and suddenly a small body plowed into her shoulder, luckily it was her not injured one so it didn't hurt that bad.

"Mommy you're home," the child said shakily.

"Yes my little Lexa I'm home," she said calmingly, hugging the firl one armed. Derrick took Ryan from her lap and Lexa climbed into the vacancy and sat there hugging her mother for ear life. Lillian slowly was able to calm the girl and looked up to see Harry and Draco smiling sadly at her.

Seeing her looking confused they clanked at each other before Harry explicated, "One of them overheard me explaining to Draco what happened and he told everyone else. So there are a lot of worried little ones. Also the ones attending Hogwarts caught wind of it and have been sending owls everyday, including a couple of Howlers," he grimaced apologetically.

She sighed and started making introductions, "This is Derrick and his son. Derrick helped me get out of wherever I was, and this is," she hesitated for a moment as Lithe padded up and sat beside her chair, "and these are a couple of friends from the island nation of Tutus Haven. Lady Shira Tamon, daughter of Lord Tamon the leader of the vampires on the island, and this is Lithe niece of Lord Camirona the leader of the werewolves of the island," she said all this smiling but with a firm tone that told everyone that these people were not to be trifled with. Harry and Ginny were the first to shake off their amazement and come forwards to introduce themselves, then everyone else filed passed her. Apparently the whole Weasley tribe had come to make sure it was her. They each hugged her or at least put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

Lillian's heart leapt like a schoolgirl's when Fred put a hand gently on her shoulder. She tried telling herself that it was nothing, that he just startled her.

Once the introductions had been made she asked Kaylen to set a room up for the additional guests. Lexa was sent up to bed and to tell everyone else that Mama P would see them in the morning.

The clouds that had been hovering all day let loose and everyone made a dash inside, letting Lillian in first.

With a quick drying charm they all clustered into the living room drinking coffee as Lillian told her story from the point after she last contacted them. Then they in turn told her what had been happening around home. Hearing about the Howlers she laughed and wrote some letters to be delivered the next morning to her loving students. Kirsten and the boys were still at Harry's house and Ginny would bring them by the next day. Once the story telling was finished Lillian sent everyone off to their homes but called Harry back.

"Harry could you wait up a moment?"

Harry waved Ginny on and walked over to his sister.

"Lets go up to my room where little ears can't hear," she said rolling toward her office.

She had Harry levitate the chair up the stairs to her rooms.

"You going to be okay here without some help?" he asked.

"I'll call Clover, and Lata when I'm ready, for now just sit," she waited for him to sit on the bed before continuing, "Old Lord Primoriso told me something else before we left. The ring was part of a set of objects. The veil that is in the Ministry? It's the other half. He wanted to be able to visit with the ones that death had taken, to be able to touch them not just talk to them the way you can with the ring. And you can get out Harry, all you have to do is be wearing the ring or… touching someone wearing the ring," Harry just sat there not seeming to get her point. She rolled her eyes and rolled the chair over to him and said, " Harry we can bring Sirius back! We can bring Sirius back," she said excitedly.

Harry sat there in complete shock. It was several minutes before he found his voice again, "You're telling me that you, I, we c .. cou … could bring Sirius back!" he stuttered.

"Yes but there is one small problem, well two actually. Now I've got an idea but well I want to know if you have anything first. He's going to age to the age he would be if he had stayed in this world and there's the problem of him being dead though it's a good thing you got him cleared."

Thinking Harry said, "Well he's going to age right? So why don't we just say that he's a relative Black that's been living .. the U.S. and he's decided to come back to England."

"Or," Lillian said smiling evilly, "we could tell the truth and not worry about the consequences. Who would believe us?"

"You sure about that? I mean if we do that then it's you that have your life interrupted by news reporters and people wanting to go and visit their loved ones."

"Not if we tell them that there are serious side effects. Like say you're bedridden for months afterwards and you can't keep anything down, and if you touch anything than the person wants to talk to you then you can loose your mind. We can even ask Sirius to 'loose' his mind for a bit," she ended laughing gleefully.

"You are bad," he said laughing with her.

"Well Old Professor Flitwick always said I could have completed with George and Fred if I hadn't had to keep my head down. But I still handed out some pranks in my day. I even gave George and Fred a couple of ideas though they don't know it."

"Yeah I heard about a couple of your pranks," Harry said kissing her forehead, "Have I told you that it's great to have you back and that I'm a better person because you came into my life? Thank you little sister, thank you."

Lillian rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door, "Goodnight big brother. It's totally up to you if we bring him back." Harry smiled and waved goodnight.

As he walked through the living room he smiled when he glanced at the clock. Lillian's hand was finally off Moral Peril and at home.

* * *

The next couple of days were a flurry of activity as Lillian reassured the children and pulled out everyone's records for the open house. Fred and George stopped over after they closed up shop to talk over who would do what. After a couple of heated discussions it was decided that Lillian would be a good little patient and stay in her office and they, Kaylen, Derrick, and Lithe would bring potential parents to her when they found a child they were interested in.

Thomas and Shira would stick to the background and watch for any suspicious actions. Lillian thought that her staying in the office was silly that she was fine and they didn't need to pamper her. Of course she just had to yawn as she said this and Shira said that if she didn't behave that she wouldn't get to do even that little bit. Lillian finally accented and the meeting broke up.

One the day before the open house she set the children to cleaning their rooms up and making sure that their best clothes were ready for the next day. She had gone back up to her room after diner to rest a bit before going back down and inspecting the rooms.

She woke from a doze when the door to her office slammed open and voices shouting. Puling her chair over she got into it and started pulling on a robe.

"Harry you didn't even ask her a security question! You have no clue whether or not she's your sister or someone in disguise!"

"Look Minister I know that she's my sister, trust me on that."

"I would have trusted you to be more careful, you're the head of the Auror department for Merlin's sake!" Shacklebold said bursting though her bedroom door and pointing his wand at her.

Before the Minister could say anything she said calmly and politely, "Well hellp Minister so you want proof that I'm Lillian Potter? Okay fair enough, now don't ask any questions and let me tell you a little story. The summer after my fourth year Dumbledore was worried that Karkaroff had seen me and would tell Voldemort about me to save his own skin. So I travel from one Order member's home to another. I arrived at your house around six pm with Remus a few days before the start of school. On the fourth the morning you woke up to find me missing from my bed. You finally found me on the roof of your house watching the sunrise. You told me that if I ever did it again you'd lock me in the deepest darkest dungeon in Azkaban with fifty dementors to guard me."

Shacklebolt lowered his wand and said, "and you told me that if that sun rise was the last you ever saw as a free witch and if you never saw another you would always have the memory of that last sunrise. Then if I remember I called you a festering romantic and told you to get you butt off the roof and down stairs for breakfast" Shacklebolt grinned and clapped her on her good shoulder. "Can you at least tell me why we haven't seen any evidence of people searching for you?"

"Because they don't remember me," she replied before taking a sip from a glass of water. Rolling her eyes at his confused expression she continued, "Don't you ever read the books in your own home? One of them was on ancient assignation techniques It told of a for of the memory charm. If the assassin had no way out then they could blanket the area with the memory charm. Erasing all knowledge of them. The only problem is that it took a lot out of the person casting the spell and would affect anyone it touched. I changed it a little so that they though I'd fallen and died and that the woman that they raped was really some poor Muggle they had picked up. And that Derrick and Ryan had been killed because Derrick was insubordinate," she finished with a smug smile.

Shacklebolt laughed and clapped her on her shoulder again, "I told you that you should have been an Auror you have all the qualifications."

"And I told you that I like working with children too much and wanted to become a teacher. And I am. You two are the first to know but I just sent a letter to Headmistress McGonagall. She and Flitwick are retiring this year and they offered me a spot in one of the opening positions."

"So you're going to be the Charms teacher," Harry said congratulatory.

"No, Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said and Harry's smile faltered.

"But no one has ever taught that subject for more than a year! Let Neville do it again next year if he stays," Harry exclaimed and then started feeling guilty.

"He's going to teach Herbology because Sprout's going to be the Headmistress and besides Filius has a replacement already. Patricia Gearell, you might remember her she was in your house, long blonde hair, glasses, slightly chubby, a couple of years below you."

"Slightly," he shrugged, "so."

"She married Denise Creevy. Please say that you and him made up after that explosion at Colin's funeral."

"No … last time I heard he had moved to Switzerland," Harry said.

"He's back, going to work in the diplomatic office," Shacklebolt commented, "paperwork just crossed my desk. Well best be getting back, before that paperwork gets too high. Harry remind me who's dumb idea was it to have a review every March?"

"Yours sir," Harry said with a laugh.

"Don't remind me," Shacklebolt said going down the stairs, "Oh and welcome back Lillian even if it takes three days for your brother to mention it to me at work," he called back up.

-I need to get going as well, "Harry said, "get to decide who deserves a promotion, or demotion. Lillian, sorry about all this. He asked if you had contacted us again yet so I told him that you were home and he went a little crazy telling me that I should go back to being a fresh recruit for not asking you a security question."

"Harry. Harry!" she said over his rambling, "It's all right the Order all became a little overprotective of me. Don't worry about it he was just doing his job. He knows that I've been susceptible to the Imperious Curse in the past. So just get going. Oh and Harry we need to tell them soon as possible. I won't have much time during the summer to explain things the children and I want them to have time to think about it before school starts."

"Okay how about three weeks?"

"Sounds good to me by then my arm should be out of it's cast."

She waited until he left before she sped to the bathroom just in time to puke up diner in the sink. _'Must have the flu,'_ she thought cleaning up.

She then went down to do the inspection and smiled when she heard one of the children grumble that her absence and made her the worse for cleanliness.

She went up to bed that night apprehensive about the open house. She knew that some of the children wouldn't be adopted just because the right parents hadn't come yet, and because some were siblings and many families didn't want to adopt a whole bunch of kids at once.

Yes the next day would be fun but sad too as the children found a new home. Of course each potential parent had to be inspected.

* * *

**A/N: yeah you finished another chapter. Sorry about the fluff with Harry I just picture him feeling a little guilty for putting her through everything because of him. So anyway that's that. So has anyone guessed yet? Oh and to butterfly 365 you don't need to PM me to review the story just hit that little button that says go below. Anyway next chapter soonish I hope. And I'm trying to keep this under 30 chapters I promise. **


	28. Open and Closed

**A/N: You know what the best thing about AP tests are? When you get done you can read or write and if it's the literature test then all you can do is write. So here are the last two chapters until I get to the book two, which will feature mainly the five you know, and perhaps the sixth. review if it should be a boy or girl.**

**Chapter 28: Open and Closed**

Lillian woke early to Shira's know, rolling over she called, "Come in," and sat up.

Shira came in and said, "Harry just left he said he'd should be able to pick Albus and Lily up around seven. So lets get you cleaned up for the day. "

After she was cleaned up and dressed in a set of business robes Shira took her down to the dining hall as the children were finishing up breakfast and addressed them, "Good morning everyone. Is everyone ready for today?"

The hall erupted with cheers and Lillian smiled before becoming more serious, "Now not everyone will be adopted today but today's open house is just the first and is more to get our name out than anything else. When I call the group that you belong to, come up here and get a badge. They are single, committed, siblings, and non-adoption for the guests and Lexa. Committed just means that you have parents but they are otherwise indisposed."

The badges were colored so that potential parents could tell what they were getting themselves into. Once all the badges were given out she asked Kaylen to move the tables to the sides of the room so that the parents could talk with the children down here and not have to climb the stairs up to their common room. She also had him summon some board games to keep the ones that weren't being interviewed occupied.

George and Fred arrived by this time. Lillian gave them the pamphlets to hand out as people arrived, if it got too busy then one the house elves would hand them out.

Once this was finished Thomas took her back the office where they discussed Lexa's remembrancer lessons. She had made great strides during Lillian's abduction. Lillian figured that this was because Lexa wanted to find her by looking back in time. While Lillian had tried to comfort the girl as best as possible, but Lexa would walk with Lillian to her office before going to bed herself. Cedric said she hadn't been sleeping and would wake up thrashing sometimes.

When Thomas left Lillian sighed and put her head down on the desk. She wanted to protect Bellalexa for as long as possible but she had first hand experience that this was a bad plan. Lexa would have to grow up too fast but she would be loved and helped as much as possible. Lillian did know that she would have to let go some and allow Lexa to grow otherwise if she was the chosen one she wouldn't have the confidence to do what had to be done on her own.

At first people started trickling in and then came in floods. She over heard one couple saying that flyers had been put up in both the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes stores and at the Ministry. Lillian gave the twins a dirty look when they brought lunch up to her. They just smiled cheekily back. It was then that she noticed how Fred's eyes twinkled when he laughed.

They closed the gates to new arrivals at three and by the time that the last couple left at five Lillian was wiped. All she wanted to do was go to bed early, but there they were still things to do. She and Kaylen sorted though the files on each couple. Luckily there was only one instance in which two couples wanted to adopt the same child. Though the second set was more interested in another child and since the two were good friends Lillian hoped that everything would work out. Of course they would have to pass the home study. Once they passed that then the child could live with the couple for a probationary period of two months then they would have an annual checkup.

After each file was checked over Lillian and Kaylen discussed how they would go about the inspections.

"Okay the Berkley's are understanding, so I'm sure that they won't mind if they let us practice on them," Lillian said stretching a bit, "Then if you feel competent then you'll go and do the home studies on your own since I'm not allowed to do anything thing strenuous," slightly bitter.

"Yes Ma'am," Kaylen bit his lip and asked, "Lillian I can understand you teaching me to do these inspections but you seem to be teaching me more than is really necessary for an assistant. Why?"

Lillian smiled faintly before replying, "I'm doing it for two reasons. The first being that it's always good to have someone to take up the slack if you can't handle it all and second I won't be here this coming school year. I'll be teaching at Hogwarts."

"Really! I bet you'll be a great teacher," Kaylen said congratulatory.

"Thanks, now that means you need to know the hiring procedures. You'll probably have Derrick and maybe Shira but you're going to need more help than that. Thomas will be leaving as soon as Bellalexa's training is complete. And Lithe will be leaving as soon as I'm recovered."

Shira interrupted them a few hours later to give Lillian her bi-daily potion to help her heal faster.

She had gone back to her room after this because she didn't feel too well and was reading when someone knocked, "Come in, I'm descent!" she called sitting up on the bed.

"Mmm knowing your record I doubt that," George said stepping in.

"Just because I only pulled small doesn't mean I wasn't descent at them," she replied climbing into her chair, "What do you need?"

"Fred feels the same but you didn't hear it from me," he said turning to leave.

It took Lillian a moment to process this and when she did she called, "George wait come back! Please!"

He stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "I know he though you were hot when we were in school, that he's speechless when he's around you, also he loved your pranks at school even though they were low key, and that he worried about you more than perhaps even Harry when you were gone.

"So it's not just some savior idolization?" she muttered, blushing.

George smiled and asked, "Why do you find it so hard to understand that he has a very real serious interest in you?"

"Well it's not like I haven't had crushes before but they only thought of me as a friend and the couple of guys that I did date well lets just say that I ended up hurt," she sighed looking down.

George tilted her head back up and said, "I think that he loves you and that you love him. Maybe not but he would never hurt you and if he did, well after Harry and Draco finished with him then I'd thrash him," he then kissed her forehead.

"Thanks to the pep talk. Is there anything I can con out of you about him," she asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Mmm choices choices choices, should I tell you some of Fred's likes and interests or should I make you find out on your own," he paused to pretend to think about it, "I'll tell you," and jumped on her bed.

* * *

They were still talking a couple of hours later when Gimpy came to tell her that Harry had arrived to gather up Albus and Lily.

Lillian hugged George saying, "Thanks for he advice."

"Nothing to it. Besides ever since he almost died he's changed. Wanted to take care of somebody all the time, which ended up being me. He can seem so lost if I leave for more than a couple of days, and while I love my brother, I want my own life and if he got a girl friend then maybe me and Verity can get a bit more serious. I think I love her and I don't want to loose her."

"I'll talk to him. I know what he saw so maybe I can help him get a handle on it. Then we'll see if a relationship between us could ever work out. But I'm going to be busy with the home studies and the only time I know I have free is in three weeks after Harry and I talk to the potentials. See if you can get him to come over here alone then," Lillian said patting him on the arm. As he got up to leave she said in a whisper, "You need to be patient with him. He saw something that few people alive ever see. He saw the Deaths for the briefest moment before your link pulled him back to where I could save him. If you hadn't loved him then I couldn't have saved him." He nodded and left never noticing the faint blue glow around the two of them.

"I can't do much more to thank you," she muttered as he left.

* * *

The next three weeks pasted without a hitch as she and Kaylen completed the routine home studies, or rather Kaylen did most of the legwork and Lillian sat at her desk and went through their records. All eight families checked out and nine children left to new homes. Three were nine, two were seven, another two were the eight year olds, and two were ten, which still left Lillian with seven first years for the next year. At least now she had to money to outfit them with school supplies.

The morning that Lillian and Harry decided to talk to the five children about their common future, she got up early and went down to the smallest guest bedroom where the meeting would take place and got it set up. The meeting would take place after lunch because Ginny had a doctor's visit and Harry wanted to be there for her but he was the one going to bring Candra. So the other four were staying over night. Scorpious had been staying over for a while so that his parents could celebrate their university privately. Though they had been told that he would be told about the prophecy today and they would be coming back early.

As the time for the conference to take place approached Lillian became more and more nervous, it was actually a relief for her when she asked Lithe to go and bring the children to the room.

They had known something was going on all day so they were oddly quiet as they waited for her to say do something.

They started when Harry opened the door to the room for Candra. They stared as she timidly came into the room.

"Welcome Candra, there's a mat over there for you," Lillian said smiling.

Harry walked up the front of the room and as soon as everyone settled back into their chairs said, "I want you to look around you. Everyone of you are alike in several ways."

"All of your birth days are on the same day, all of you have well known parents or grandparents, and all of you share the same danger," Lillian picked up smiling as kindly as possible. The children shifted uncomfortably and looked scared.

Harry smiled grimly before continuing, "It'll be hard some days, you'll feel alone, scared, and you'll want to just give up on all hope, but you can't. Lillian prophesized that out of six will come one that will save the world."

"I know that it sounds like a lot and it is, we know," Lillian said nodding to Harry and herself, "but that's why we wanted everyone to meet today. We only know about the five of you and you'll probably meet the sixth when you start school this fall. No matter what House you get sorted into you need to support each other. That's not to say that you shouldn't make other friends, but you need to stick together and be careful of who you trust."

"Now we want you to get to know each other so we're going to go outside the room and let you talk amongst yourselves," Harry said wheeling Lillian out.

* * *

We looked around after Mom and Uncle Harry left. Albus, Scorpious, and I unconsciously had sat next to each other. We just sort of looked over at Kristen and Candra without saying anything. I didn't know what to think of Kristen, she was the reason my mom was gone for three weeks. Mom told me that we were going to be like sisters since she was Mom's goddaughter. I think I like her little brothers best but they have each other. That's the thing about multiple birth children; they don't need friends as much as the rest of us.

As for Candra, I've known centaurs most of my life so I got up and went over to her. This meant that Albus and Scorpious were left to talk to Kristen, but then Albus had lived with her for a while. Until his family pretty much moved in with us while Mom was gone.

* * *

Kristen's a nice girl if only Lexa could see that.

"Don't worry she takes some getting used to," I said comforting to Kristen.

"Thanks Al, so who's he?" she said nodding to Scorpious.

"This is Scorpious, or Scorp for short. He's the Malfoy's youngest," I replied.

"Hi," Scorp said shyly I just shook my head. You'd think with socialite parents like his that he wouldn't be so shy, but he would just shut down when he met someone new.

"Call me Kria," Kristen said shaking his hand. "So does she still blame me?" she asked me nodding at Lexa.

"Like Al said she takes getting used to. You should have seen the first time we met, she didn't come out of behind her mom's skirts for five minutes."

"Come on," I said grabbing Kria's hand. I dragged her over to Lexa and said, "Hi Candra I'm Albus Potter and this is Scorpious Malfoy and Kristen Hattaway. I just thought that Lexa had been stealing your whole attention for too long.

"Hi I'm Candra Lightstone Fleetfoot of the Leaf Clan adopted by the High Hoof Clan," she said shyly.

"Adopted does that make you an…" Scorpious started to say before realizing what he was asking.

"Yes I'm a orphan. My parents were killed three years ago by something. I don't know what," she responded whishing her tail.

"My parents died recently too," Kria commented before looking down.

"So who do you think the sixth person is going to be?" Scorpious said, trying to clear the air.

This of course didn't work too well so I said, "So any ideas as to what House your going to be in?"

"What houses are there? I mean I've heard of Gryffindor but that's it," Kria asked.

"Well there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythrin. Gryffindor is where the brave go, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slythrin for the sly. Though those are the main strengths of the people in the house doesn't mean that they don't have the aptitudes of the others. Mom was a Ravenclaw but I've heard Uncle Draco say that she should have been in Slythrin or Gryffindor," Lexa answered.

"My mother was Ravenclaw and any dad was a Slythrin so I guess they would be happy with either," Scorpious said shrugging.

"Both my parents are from Gryffindor," I commented.

The three girls looked at each other before Bellalexa signed and said, "Neither of my biological parents went to Hogwarts but like I said my adoptive mom was in Ravenclaw and my grandparents were in Slythrin."

"Who were your grandparents?" Kristen asked.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lastrange," Lexa sighed.

Kristen and Candra shrugged apparently they never hear of them but Scorpious and I were stunned. I knew that she had a couple of skeletons in the closet but still. I looked at Scorpious out of the corner of my eye and could only think, '_Scorpious has grandparents that were Deatheaters he turned out alright.' _So I put an arm around Lexa and said, "Well you know just because your grandparents were less than nice doesn't mean that you are. Besides your father turned himself in after he gave you to Aunt Lillian so he can't be all bad. Right Scorp?" he nodded. I looked at Candra and asked, "Any clue as to who your famous ancestor was?"

She just shrugged, "My mother never talked about her father but I got the impression that he wasn't a nice person to be around."

Before I could say anything the door open and Dad and Mom came in smiling wildly, "So Albus do you think that Lily will be excited to become a big sister?"

"Mom's pregnant! Cool, is that why she's been moody and sick a lot recently? Remind me Dad to never get married."

Aunt Lillian laughed from her chair and said, "Candra, Harry will take you home now. Kristen you can stay here or go home with Albus. We need to sit down with you and your brothers and decide which one of us will have legal custody of you."

Kristen nodded and looked between Lexa and me before choosing to come home with me, where her brothers were. Mom took us out while Dad stayed with Aunt Lillian. I got the impression that they needed to talk about something serious.

* * *

"What is it Lillian?" Harry asked concerned.

"I found out something disturbing on my way home that night," she sighed and rolled herself over to the table at the front of the room and poured a glass of water. "Cedric come out her please," she called.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked gliding over. He has been avoiding her since she got back.

"Call it instinct," replied taking a sip of water. She looked at Harry and said, "Harry I don't want to tell this twice so if you could explain it to your friends I'd be in your debt."

"We'll just call it a little off my debt to you," he said with a smile.

"I should have noticed before but I've only been in the village twice and the name just didn't click in my mind. Harry the village at the bottom of this hill is Little Hangleton the village that Tom Riddle's father lived in. Sanctuary stands on the same ground as the Riddle Mansion."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

At this point Cedric stepped in and said, "That's were I come in Harry. When a person dies they become bound to the ground that they die on in some way. Because of that spell that linked your and Voldemort's wands I was bounded more strongly to this place. Not that anyone could see me of course but I could come back here from the other side sometimes. I could feel when things happened so I'd come back and watch. Here I'll just show you." He reached out and a misty sliver thread spread from his fingers, split into two, and attached to Harry and Lillian's foreheads.

A gray mist surrounded them before opening under their feet. They looked down at the Riddle Mansion from above. Several constables were surveying the scene, taking pictures of the scorch marks on the ground and measuring the circle that was trodden into the grass. A black sports car pulled up to the driveway and a man wearing a suit stepped out of the car. He looked around before gong to the head constable.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well it looks like a cult or something came up here and had a little fun. There is some blood left on the gravestones and several of them have been desecrated," the constable shook his head and said, "Ever since the old gardener, Frank, disappeared strange things have been happening up here."

"Well you won't have to worry about that any longer. I'm going to have the cemetery moved across to the churchyard, and the house and out buildings pulled down and bulldozed. The land will be put up for sale," the owner said.

"That's stop most of the trouble but I don't know who would want to buy this place," the constable replied.

"I'm not looking for a profit so I'll just keep decreasing the price until it's sold off. Tell the crew when you're finished with the investigation," the owner said and got back into his car. Several trucks came rolling up the hill past him.

"The lot sat empty until Lillian came along a bought it. I would whisper little suggestions in her ear about the placement of the buildings and would even do a little work after she'd left for the night," Cedric continued after the scene faded.

"You said that you could come back here from the other. Why haven't you come and revealed yourself before," Harry asked since Lillian looked ill.

"There are rules and I can't tell you what is on the other side. Lillian's only passed through the inner part of limbo at the most. I wasn't supposed to show myself but I did to the children. At first I was because after you first partner left, you were spreading yourself too thin, Lillian so I would comfort the little ones so you could sleep. I became their imaginary friend and would warn you if anyone was injured. As I spent more time here it became harder to go back and forth between the realms. I also started becoming more visible when I didn't want to be which is when you started to see glimpses of me out of the corner of you eye. Now that I've shown myself to you I don't thin I'll be allowed to ever go back.

"Do you have any notion of who Audrie sent to spy on me during Christmas?"

Cedric shook his head before saying, "That just makes it worse because ghosts can usually see through or at least sense invisible cloaks or spells."

"Which makes it dark arts," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I'll have a look at my books later but I don't remember anything in them," Lillian muttered.

"Why do you have books on the dark arts?" Harry said loudly.

"Just because they're used for evil most of the times doesn't mean that they can't be used for good. And for your information some of those dark spells are the only reason I'm alive!" she said storming out of the room in her chair.

Harry stared after her confused, "I wasn't mad just surprised. I didn't expect her to have any books of those sorts."

"While your mission was hard consider hers. She was told to protect the students of Hogwarts the best she could should anything happen to Dumbledore. He picked her because she had no single house allegiance. Each day she had to watch the students being tortured and she couldn't do anything about it. When Luna disappeared she blamed herself. By the time the final battle she was almost crazy with guilt that she hadn't been able to protect them. That's how she was captured so easily when the Death Eaters found her," Cedric explained.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"She has nightmares about it sometimes and about other things," the ghost responded.

* * *

Lillian didn't stop until she reached her room. Flinging herself on her bed she started to cry. She didn't really know why she was crying, except that her brother didn't trust her. After every bloody thing she had done for him and he didn't trust her.

Finally she calmed down and struggled back into her wheeled chair. Seeing that Shira had left her daily potion on the desk she rolled over and picked it up. The smell was vile and the color of the beverage almost made her vomit by itself, not that her stomach wasn't queasy anyway.

She took a deep breath, and pinched her nose, and gulped it down in three seconds flat. Finishing she took several deep breaths with her eyes closed, trying to keep the potion down.

She didn't feel like answering any questions so when someone knocked on the door she just waved the door open. She smiled when she saw who it was but before she could say anything Harry came running in and said, "Lillian I'm sorry I was just surprised. Please forgive me, Cedric told me about some of what you dream about," he then noticed the other person and said, "Hi Fred."

"Lillian sighed and said, "Yes I forgive you I'm just moody lately. The matter is closed," she then turned and asked, "You wanted something…George?"

George grinned and hugged her before saying, "Thank you for my brother and my ear. Now use my advise he's gong up in a few minutes so don't miss the chance," he left with a mischievous grin of his face.

"So you healed his ear then. Well maybe it would be best it you stayed up here out of Mrs. Weasley's reach. I could also help you out by announcing Ginny's pregnancy. She'll still probably attack you with hugs anyway but this will give here something else to think about. Well I need to get Candra home like I said sorry about the fuss." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He left Lillian to relax before Fred came up. She unconsciously started stroking her stomach. Realizing what she was doing she stopped and remembered what Albus had said about Ginny being moody and sick all the time. She looked at her hands and then made a dash to the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time.

* * *

**A/N: So second to last chapter ends. Don't forget to review on whether it should be a boy or girl. Oh and if any of you have ever seen Digimon it will come in handy soonish. I'll also be using the profile poll soon so don't forget to vote.**


	29. Tellings and Endings

**Chapter 29: Tellings and Endings**

Fred knocked on the door and hearing her crying he cautiously walked into her rooms. "Lillian what's wrong? George sent me."

Lillian looked up with puffy red eyes and nose and shook her head thinking, '_I can't think of trying to date him now. He'll hate me and run away when he found out. I'll just keep this a secret at least until I'm sure.'_

She wiped her face with a cool cloth from the sink and said, "It's nothing these casts are just becoming annoying. But let's talk about you and not me. George said that you still have nightmares. What are they about?"

"I told him I was fine," he said more to himself than to her.

"I know part of what you saw. I've see it a few time when I've gone to visit or when I've brought someone back from the brink," she said going into the bedroom.

Fred followed her chair with his eyes and followed her physically and sat down n the chair from the desk. Lillian rolled her chair over to a comfortable distance.

"The dreams always start out with the bodies. Bodies of anyone I ever known even if I only saw then once in the street or at school briefly. The closer they are to me the more disfigured they are. The worst are the Death Eaters though, they're perfectly preserved and they tell me that they're gong to take me to join everyone else. I run, sometimes they catch and torture me and sometimes I get away, those are the good dreams. When I get away I find a castle. A pitch-black castle, it's so dark that I feel that I should be afraid of it but they're chasing me and it seems like a good place. Warmth radiates from the walls. The corpses are stopped at gates but I keep running draw on by something. I come to a large chamber. At one end on a dais sit a king and queen clothed in dark shrouds. I don't fear them though. I come foreword and kneel. The lady smiled at me and said it was not my time. I could hear George's voice calling me and then a blue light surrounds me. It made me feel safe and secure," he finished looking at his hands.

"What else do you dream about?" she asked moving closer.

"I'm sorry that I'm burdening you with all this you don't deserve is," Fred said almost crying.

Lillian shook her and held him as if he was a young child. They sat there like that as he opened up to her, even more than he opened up to his own family. He finally finished and just sat there silent.

"It's alright, it's good for you to open up sometimes and let everything out," she said comforting.

"So when are you going to follow your own advice?" he whispered so low that she didn't hear him.

He was about to say something else when her alarm clock went off reading 8:00 pm. "I didn't realize I'd been here so long. I have to help with the book keeping so I'll see you later, bye Lillian."

"Bye Fred," she said smiling. Giving the clock a dirty look she turned it off and headed down to the small infirmary where Derrick and Shira should be waiting for her. She paused at the door when she heard voices inside. Smiling she waited a minute before knocking. Inside the room came a little scuffling before the door opened to a red faced Derrick and a Shira bustling into the office.

Lillian rolled herself in as if she hadn't heard anything. When Derrick asked if she had noticed anything odd she shifted uncomfortably before telling him that she thought she was pregnant. He quickly did a scan and took Shira into the office again and closed the door. This just exasperated Lillian so she pulled out an extendable ear that she kept handy and sent the end under the door.

"That means that we're going to have to take her off the potions or it will start to harm the embryo if they haven't already," Derrick said worriedly.

"What if she doesn't want to keep it?" Shira returned.

"You mean she might want to abort it? No, Lillian's not that kind of person to take it on the child," Derrick said outraged.

"She was raped! Rather brutally from what she said during some of her ravings when she came to us."

"Bus she seemed so calm when we were escaping," he said deflating.

"She's become adept with hiding her true emotions but you should have seen her the first time she was raped. She didn't know where to turn and accidentally Apparated into the middle of the grand chamber. An offence that is punishable by death but she was lucky that my father had a soft spot for her at that time. He's changed these past few years. She tried to kill herself a couple of times before we convinced her that it wasn't her fault. When she thought she was pregnant she wanted to abort it right then and there. Luckily she wasn't."

Lillian huffed in annoyance and broke apart the guards on the door and flung it open and shouted, "For one thing Shira I'm older now and I would hope a bit more mature as well. I might not like how I came about this child but I will keep it and love it!!" calming down she spoke in a quieter voice, "Derrick you said something about taking me off the Lackwort potion, why?"

"Lackwort is boosting your immune system and speeding up the knitting of your leg bones. This could cause your baby's bones to be over brittle and it will suppress your child's immune system causing the baby to be sickly," he responded shooting Shira a deathly glare.

"So when can I get out of these then?" she asked nodding to the leg casts.

"I was hoping to get you out of them before the school year ended and the heat set in but it'll be sometime during the summer now. Your therapy should be finished before the school year starts though," he finished with a shrug.

Lillian sighed again and asked, "Can we at least replace them my legs are itching like crazy," she said rubbing the casts together.

Derrick nodded and proceeded to start taking them off. Shira washed the limp, white legs before putting a potion to keep the hair from growing on them and then she gently massaged the knots out of them.

Before leaving she asked that they keep the baby a secret, for now. She wanted to find the spy before telling the world if possible.

* * *

Keeping her pregnancy a secret proved to more of a challenge than she had expected. Lillian had to say that she was cold as a side effect of the Lackwort potion to explain why she wore heavy robes in the sweltering summer heat. She was so grateful when the casts came off because they were HOT! She didn't like lying to Harry and especially Fred but felt it was necessary.

One thing she had to give to Fred was that he was persistent no matter how many times she pushed him away he always came back. Lillian worried about this the first couple of months going on what George had said but finally realized that after their talk Fred had retrogressed into a slightly more mature version of the person she had known at school.

She had the feeling that he was going to asked her on a more formal date soon and she knew that she would have to tell him about the baby. Luckily the baby was fine and would be born around Christmas.

She didn't need Derrick to tell her that her baby was fine though. From the way it moved around and kicked he, or she, would either be a star Beater or Seeker when they grew older.

Three weeks after the second open house found Lillian in the gymnasium that she had a built on a scale resembling those in the U.S. The orphans had been sent outside to run around and the doors locked to anyone under seventeen so that Lillian could do her physical therapy without a robe on, just some shorts and a t-shirt. Physical therapy consisted of her walking back and forth between handrails in her lag braces. Just what Lillian loved to do each day. They had just finished when Fred walked in, Lillian hurriedly pulled a robe on before he could get close enough to see her five month stomach.

Derrick bend down to help reset the braces for sitting and said, 'I don't see why you don't just tell him."

"And I don't see why you don't tell Shira your true feeling and quit playing around," she muttered before smiling and called, "Hi Fred. Didn't expect to see you here so soon after the open house. Sure you want to be her? I might put you work again."

"I'll take my chances," he said pecking her cheek, "Can we talk privately perhaps in your office?"

She nodded and allowed him to wheel her away. She took over when they reached the office door. As he closed the door she went around to the security behind her desk.

"I need to tell you something," they said at once.

Fred being oddly gentleman like said, "You go first," and leaned against the doorframe.

"Fred I think I know what you're going to say and there's something you need to know first. Fred I'm pregnant. It's from when I was captured and I'm going to keep it anyway. Please don't hate me this is why I kept pushing you away. I was going to tell everyone before this school year started but then we started getting so close that I…" Lillian start do cry.

She heard the door creak and guessed that Fred had left just when his strong arms encircled her and he whispered in her ear, "Hey Lillian would you out with me? I was thinking this Friday around seven."

"You don't hat me for keeping it?" she sniffled.

"Just because it wasn't created out of love doesn't mean that it can't love and be loved. Not that I wouldn't mind tearing those sons of demon bitches a new one for raping you. When are you going to tell Harry?" he said hugging her gently.

"The day before if not of I leave for Hogwarts for post planning," she replied.

"Do my ears deceive me or is the great Ravenclaw prankster afraid?" she said looking deep into her eyes. "Look Harry and the others won't blame you for keeping it. By the way is it a boy or a girl? I feel weird by calling the baby an it all the time."

This brought a small laugh out of her, "I'm old fashioned and want to find out the find out when it's born," she replied.

Fred smiled and kissed her forehead and then trailed down to her mouth, which he kissed tenderly before saying, "You never did answer my question about Friday night."

Lillian looked at him and said, "I'd love to go on a date with you on Friday night Fred."

* * *

Lillian told Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Magaline in person the next day and wrote to everyone else of importance. Just as Fred guessed on one blamed or hated her for keeping the baby. They kept dropping in at odd time to 'visit' but she knew that they were checking up on her. This complicated matters slightly because she and Fred didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship just yet. One good thing about them dropping in was she was finally able to heal Bill's werewolf injures and Rachelle, Charlie's wife, asked her to heal up some of his injures that bothered him sometime. During this time Neville came by to give her some paperwork that she needed to fill out as a new teacher. His parents accompanied him and they instantly recognized her voice. They didn't say anything but Frank Longbottom gave her a wink as the left and Alice pretended to have forgotten something and hugged her.

Harry decided to try and bring Sirius back and after several 'civil' discussions with Lillian it was decided that Lillian would be the one to go and get him. They would wait until after her child was born though since it was impossible to know what the effects of the journey might be on it.

She left as expected for post planning which main consisted of getting the schedules put together and meeting the other teachers. Coming home for the five's combined birthday parties she was surprised at how well they were all getting along by now. They had all promised to stay in the same car so no one would consider bothering Candra. She figured that James and Rose would possible join them and maybe some of the other Weasley children but the cars were only so big. She also guess that they had told their siblings about the prophecy, except for Scorpious he and Kelven didn't talk much.

This made Lillian slightly sad but she knew that Scorpious had plenty of friends. She also knew that they would need the support of their siblings at school so she didn't say anything. She did try to convince Albus that his parents would love him even if he did get sorted into Slytherin. She finally told Harry to tell him about the hat granting requests if Albus brought it up again.

September 1st came almost too quickly for her, mainly because her little Lexa would be starting school. Coming early she sent Lexa onto the train while Harry and an couple other Aurors escorted Alexander Lastrange to the train to see his daughter off. She then returned to Hogwarts and locked herself in her rooms and watched through Harry's eyes as he put Albus and Rose on the train. She almost let out a laugh at Ron's comment about Rose beating Scorpious in every subject. This meant she allowed herself too far into Harry's mind and his eyes started flashing between his green and her hazel. Ron made a great save with his joke about him being famous.

When Harry touched the scar she whispered in his mind /_Of course he'll be fine. I'm here to watch over him, though don't think that I will cut him any slack just because he's my nephew I'm not even doing that with Lexa_. /

* * *

_**Dedicated to Velma A.**_

_**A loving girl that kept her daughter even though she came by it through rape. Even though her mother wanted her to get rid of it.**_

**Review poll on if the baby should be a boy or girl or twins. And this is the end of book one. Book two will be continued soon as I get a couple of chapters done for my Buffy story.**


End file.
